Lost and Found
by mimithenumberon
Summary: It all starts with Kid trying to ditch class. But what will he do when he accidentally stumbles on a very questionable scene involving Law and another man? Warning:M/M, graphic sex, rape, violence. MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! I hope you'll like and please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT! (don't go complaining later if you don't read the warnings! XD), M/M, Graphic sex, rape (more than once...), violence, bad language**

**I know I already have two other ongoing fictions but I just had to write this. I'm sure some of you can understand how annoying it is when you get an idea and it just WON'T go away. XD It's really, out there. The beginning is quite explosive, but there's a story to this one, you just have to wait and find out. I hope you like it and please please, pretty please, leave a comment. I don't mind constructive criticism, in fact I welcome it! ENJOY!**

**P.S. There are (or will be) some mature sexual interactions between Sanji and Zoro**

**Also, i do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters (except the bad guy... That one's all mine. XP)**

_**1**_

The insistent whine of the school bell could be heard echoing through the hallways. Students rushed to their destination, dreading a scolding from their teachers should they be late. Doors slammed shut as the final attendants entered the classrooms and the uneven drumming of footsteps ceased to beat. Within ten minutes all the noise seemed to disperse and a deafening silence filled the now empty corridors.

Eustass Kid could hear all this from where he was sitting. He stretched his hands above his head and let out a satisfying yawn. His ruby red hair was kept back by a black bandana which matched the black uniform trousers perfectly. His shirt, opened at the neck due to Kid's laziness to bother buttoning it all the way, was snow white with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Golden thick bangles clattered around his wrists, one around each limb, in perfect sync.

He had no intention of going to class, but he couldn't just walk out of the building either. Not because he was afraid of a scolding or detention or even expulsion, though he didn't think they would expel him for something so trivial. Then gain he spent more time in the principal's office than he did in any other class…..No, his reasons were much simpler than those.

He just couldn't bother having to listen to the ranting and raving of some middle age geezer. Instead he devised a simple plan. He would wait a few minutes after the final chime of the bell and then just slip out. Simple as that. No fuss. He would make his escape while the teachers were busy with their classes.

Once he was out of the building, he'd be more or less safe. He doubted they would give chase, even if they did spot him. And even if they were crazy enough to do so, there was no way they would catch him. Of that he was certain.

Which is why Kid happened to be sitting on the toilet seat in a tiny cubicle with his legs crossed and his fingers tapping impatiently on his knee while the bell gave its final cry. Five more minutes and he should be clear to go.

He considered having a quick smoke then dismissed the thought. No reason to give himself away at the very end... Instead he wondered idly what classes he should be attending next. Music, history and then history again. Kid cringed at the very thought. Double history was a torture and it was even worse when it was the last thing on a Wednesday. He could think of a dozen better things to do instead. Ironically all of them involved activities well outside the school premises.

He checked his watch and almost cursed out loud. Only thirty seconds passed. It was like time was mocking him, passing exasperatingly slow, just to make him angry. And it worked!

'Fuck it!_'_Kid had never been a very patient person and he proved this by jumping to his feet. He twisted the lock on the cubicle door and inverted it from occupied to unoccupied, swinging the bright blue door wide open.

Almost immediately his ears alerted him to the sound of approaching footsteps. He groaned and hesitated only for a second before he darted back in the cramped space, re-locking the door. He lifted his feet and rested them on the rim of the seat, unwilling to give himself away yet. As if on que, he heard the bathroom door swing open. The steps didn't slow down, and now that they were closer, Kid realized there were two sepetate sets.

'_Weird. I guess that rules out the caretaker._' That meant they had to be teachers or other students mitching classes like himself.

But, the way the footsteps sounded was starnge. One set drummed assertively against the tiled floor, clearly the leader of the two. The other pair had that distinct slow, unwilling, forced sound that can be easily associated with feet being dragged. Other than the out-of-sync footsteps there was no other noise to disturb the perfect silence. Kid could actually hear the fain sound of his breathing and even that sounded far too loud.

The two approached Kid's location, stopping right in front of his hiding spot. He caught a flicker of movement. Kid hadn't noticed before, but there was a crack in the door. With obvious, unmasked intrigue he took a peek and discovered, to his delight, that he could see outside without himself being in any danger of being seen.

He inched his body closer for a better look. He wasn't so much nosy as he was incredibly bored. Since he had to wait for the intruders to leave anyway, he might as well see what all the commotion was about. '_Beats sitting on the toilet with nothing to do._'

The first thing he noticed was that they were both students and both male. He couldn't identify them since he couldn't see their faces. His line of vision was cut just above the neck. The second thing he noticed was that one of the guys was holding the other roughly by the upper arm. The one being held looked like he was in distress or pain but he didn't struggle or fight, which was strange. He followed with a sort of resignation almost like he was walking to his own execution. They didn't speak.

Kid absorbed all this from his silent post in a matter of seconds, just before they came to a halt. They didn't move for a fraction of a second, then without any warning, the guy who seemed to be in charge all but threw the other at the matriculate white wall.

Eustass flinched. That looked painful, if the sound of bones hitting tiles was enough to go by. The guy's head snapped back from the impact, and his body slumped a little, enough for Kid to see his face.

His eyes lit up with recognition when he identified the dazed man known as Trafalgar Law. His short raven-black hair and matching goatee were unmistakeable. His ear was adorned with a golden earring and a thin silver chain dangled with the motion around his slender neck. Kid didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before, but tattoos were running up his arm, the black ink standing out against the tanned skin. He didn't understand their significance, but then again he didn't bother to either.

Law's eyes were closed and his brows furrowed, as if he couldn't quite comprehend why stabbing pain was running through his skull. Then his face disappeared again as he was roughly dragged back to his feet. He wasn't up to his full height though, and Kid could see just above his slightly parted lips.

Another sudden movement and guy number two, presumably the alpha male, pressed his lips against Law's in a forceful kiss. The later seemed taken by surprise and let out a gasp while half raising his hands to give a weak resistance. From his silent post, Kid hooked his eyebrow and mentally kicked himself to resist from smirking out load.

'_So the genius recluse is gay….._' No wonder he never answered any of the millions of love letters bursting out of his locker every day. The fan girls would drown the city in tears if they only knew how hopeless chasing him was.

Out of plain curiosity, Kid did not look away. He was intrigued to see the darker side of the always cool and collected Trafalgar Law. The A student with his own fan club of dew eyed maidens swooning every time he passed by. The already promising med student, at such a young age, who managed to make reading a book look ridiculously sexy.

Plus, the way he saw it, they shouldn't have chosen the bathroom. '_If you want to fuck don't choose a public place and expect privacy._' He decided to sit back and keep still in a relatively comfy slouch. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon anyway. Might as well spare his muscles and bones from unnecessary aching….

* * *

The other student pushed their bodies closer together. Law couldn't back away any further. His back and shoulders were pressed painfully against the hard surface. He could feel the other's arousal push against the fabric of his pants. He only felt disgust. He hated this. He hated the other guy for doing this and he hated himself for allowing it.

Law clenched his hands into fists, gripping the white shirt between them. There was no point in feeling sorry for himself. He knew this would happen and he concentrated on ending it.

He responded into the kiss, opening his mouth and sucking the other tongue inside. With unparalleled skill he twisted the long, moist muscle around the intruding one in a very seductive manner. He forced his body to relax and tried to enjoy this. It was going to happen anyway, whether he liked it or not.

It took everything, every inch of his mental energy to suppress the vile feeling rising from the pit of his stomach. He didn't notice the kiss had ended but he did realize this a second later when a low, yearning moan escaped his lips.

Law raised his hand and covered his mouth trying to stiffen any further noise of pleasure threatening to burst out of him. Against his better judgement he had to admit the other guy was good. He expertly nipped and licked at the sensitive skin just below his jawline, before devoting his full attention to Law's collarbone. Law's skin prickled at the sensation of the harsh lips applying suction followed by a lick of the scratchy tongue to soothe the abused flesh.

Through his half-lidded eyes, Law could see the top of the guy's head. He could only see the bark-brown hair but that was enough. Hell, he didn't even know his name! He was just another one of them. It didn't matter who they were individually. It was only sex, not love.

Another suggestive noise left his lips as the unknown male pressed his hands against his stomach and ran them up his chest like slithering snakes. Law could feel his shirt rub against the flushed skin as his sensitive nipples were pinched, hard. It hurt, but he still couldn't stop himself from making frustratingly embarassing sounds. He idly wondered if his facial muscles would spasm if he clenched his jaws any tighter.

The hands pressed to his heated skin were larger than his, and they were cold. Law felt like they were greasy and slimy, repulsive, perverted to the bone. He felt the disgust rise once more. He had to speed this up and quicken the end. He took the other by surprise, grinding their hips together. He pulled back, but only for a second, letting his partner respond to his lewd invitation. Law could have sworn the other guy smirked, his lips curving up and his eyes shining maliciously.

The cold hands left his chest only to hook themselves onto his belt and yank it open. The buckle scraped against Law's skin drawing blood and making the victim hiss from the unexpected attack. In the process the zip of his uniform trousers was also opened, revealing his black boxers. The blush on his face travelled all the way down his neck like wild fire.

Law was so frustrated he wanted to scream. He hated the way his body betrayed him. Even though he felt nothing but repulsion, his body told another story and it was clearly showing. The guy made eye contact with Law and held his gaze. He could see himself in the others reflection. Is that what he looked like?

Half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Lips parted and inviting. Beads of transpiration running down his exposed neck. He looked like a slut. The other guy seemed to read his mind and smirked as if to say, '_Yeah, you're a fucking whore and you know it._' Law wished he could disagree…

The moment of reflection was over in seconds. The nameless student grabbed Law harshly by the hips and turned him around so he was facing the wall. For the second time that day his head hit the tiles, sending another wave of pain through him. His mouth opened as shocks of pain rattled his skull, forcing his eyes to squeeze shut.

While he was still dazed he felt the other's hands return to his hips and clamp harshly on his skin, like steel traps. Law only had a second to prepare himself for the pain he knew was eminent. He took in a lungful of oxygen wishing desperately his body wasn't as useless as gelatine. However no amount of mental preparation was ever enough. It never got any easier.

His sex partner lifted his hips up and without any further warning or preparation he drove his full length in. A scream tore its way out of Law's throat and his mind seemed to shatter like broken glass, cutting into him over and over.

He could hear the other grunting with pleasure and satisfaction as he moved into him wildly. In contrast the only sounds coming out of Law were choked sobs and breathless gasps, any other noise stifened by his bitten lip. His teeth sunk in harshly and drew blood. Tears streamed down his cheeks and spilled on the cold floor. His fingers were curled and clenched so tightly, his nails dug into the flesh of his palms. But that pain was nothing but a slight discomfort compared with the rest of his plight.

But it was ok. In fact it was good. It was pain and only pain. He could deal with pain. Law knew that pain numbed everything else and all he had to do was bare it.

And even so, despite this, his body still reacted. He could feel warmth seeping through him. Involuntarily he felt his body go on fire and he matched his hip movement with the thrusts. He couldn't believe that a part of him was actually enjoying being raped. '_I'm a sick__ bastard__….._' Admitting it did nothing except make the tears flow even more.

The thrusts became faster and deeper. It was a sign that the ordeal was nearly over. Just a few more times…. It wasn't long before, with one final satisfied grunt the guy pulled out and came, letting the white substance run down Law's thighs. When he was done enjoying his orgasm the brunette let go of Law's hips, removing the only support he had. His knees gave way and he slumped all the way to the floor, with his fists still tightly clenched and still facing the wall.

He wished he could just disappear. Then and there, he would have been happy if the wall just reached out and swallowed him whole in a sea of blankness. Law heard the other guy shuffling, pulling his trousers back up, doing his belt, buttoning his shirt. He wanted the guy to leave. He wanted to be alone.

Alas that wasn't to be. When it seemed like he would finally be left alone with his misery, Law felt a hand roughly grab his hair. His head was snapped back so he was looking at the ceiling. The guy bent down for another kiss. Surprised, Law complied and opened his mouth without further resistance. The kiss was deep and good but emotionless. The final insult.

When his lips were freed the guy just turned around and walked out. Just like that. He didn't look back at Law who was still crouched on the floor, bleeding and crying.

* * *

Once more time seemed to stop. Law didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to stop the silent, hollow sobs. Mixed with that was a bitter rage.

After what seemed like forever the streams of tears thinned until there were just two barely visible wet trails down his cheeks and red, puffy eyes as the only evidence that he had been wailing like a little child. It took a few more steady breaths before he was in the clear. Time to get up.

Luckily the rim of the joined sinks was close at hand and he used it for leverage. It would have been impossible to use his own shaky legs on their own. All his muscles protested in outrage by sending pain signals all over his tender frame, like jolts of electricity. Law ignored them.

With trembling fingers and unsteady hands he clumsily redid his belt after dragging his pants back up. He was careful not to leave any blood stains on his uniform. At least not where it was visible. After his almost unbearable trial, he had to take a few more deep breaths, just to regain his composure. He prayed for his legs not to crumble like pillars of sand as he dragged them to the nearest sink.

Thankfully they did not. Law ran cold water over his self-injured hands, keeping his face devoid of any emotion at the stinging sensation. When they were sufficiently clean and the blood had been washed away, he splashed some of the freezing liquid on his face.

He kept his hands pressed to his head for a while before he straightened back up. Careful not to look in the mirror, he stepped back and made his way to the bathroom door. He knew he would hate the person staring back at him. That person was a fake. Slowly but with growing determination, Law took each step, his composed mask back in place, using all his will not to limp.

* * *

Kid pushed the cubicle door wide open and stopped. He took one breath, two breaths. Then he took another. He followed Law's example and went to one of the sinks. Like the boy before him, he cupped his hands and splashed a torrent of cold water on his burning skin.

Unlike Law, he looked in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed, more like blazing. A bit more and they would match his scarlet hair. His eyes were slightly blurred and sweat rolled down his neck. His back was drenched and his mouth was drier than a rock in a dessert. His heart was beating at a dangerous rate.

He threw some more water on his face, then thought better of it and instead shoved his whole head under the tap, letting the wave of moisture clear his mind. Feeling slightly back in control, he stood up and made for the door as well, all thoughts of going home knocked out of his head….

* * *

**Hope you liked, and thank you for the read! (I should have put that the other way around..) Fresh start! Thank you for the read and I hope you liked! Yep, there's the rub! XD**

**Please let me know what you think, and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here's chapter two which I just finished. (there's some cursing in it but other than that it's pretty safe) I should also mention that Nami and Luffy are a couple (I think they look cute together!) Well, I hope you like it and please please review! XD ENJOY!**

**(and thank you very much to those who have already posted reviews! You guys are the reason why I updated! So this chapter is dedicated to, SexyBVirgo, ScarletteNeko, LaraLuvKakashi, Gemini Sakura and gixxxhe)**

_**2**_

Later that same day Kid found himself in front of his history class. He stared, mesmerized at the door as if, he couldn't comprehend how it got there. Or better yet, he couldn't comprehend how _he_ got there.

The last thing he remembered clearly was the bathroom. He was about to bail and then…Law came in. He felt his face redden just thinking about it.

As if in a dream, he walked the vacant corridors, his legs leading him to where he should have been. He only seemed to snap out of his daze when he came to an abrupt stop directly in front of the bright red door leading to Nico Robin's history class.

Only then did he realized he was still drenched, well his head was, and his flaming hair framed his face instead of being spiked back in his usual hairdo. In the worst possible scenario he would just say that he had been hot and decided to cool off. This was dangerously close to the truth... He rapped on the wood twice with his knuckles.

Almost as if on cue, Professor Robin's warm smile replaced the blinding red. If she found Kid's appearance unsetling she didn't comment on it. She didn't seem startled by him being there at all, like this was the most natural thing in the world.

'Yes?'

'Em…sorry for being late?...' Her calmness threw Kid off and that's all that came out of him. She nodded her acknowledgement of the apology and widened her smile even more, if that was possible.

'Not a problem. Thank you for joining us. Please take your seat.'

The tall, brunet woman moved from his path and gestured towards his seat in a fluent, elegant motion. Kid did as he was asked and walked past the stupefied, curious class. They certainly noticed his dishevelled aspect.

Once down, Robin continued her lecture, successfully re-engaging the students' attention. Any other person would have let Kid have it and most likely sent him to Principal White Beard's office for being late and showing his face in that state. He secretly thanked Robin for her kindness. She knew.

* * *

The rest of the double class passed in the same dreamy trance. Professor Robin continued her lesson on some war, some time ago, started by some guy.

Kid couldn't even pretend he paid attention. Finally the bell was kind enough to come to his rescue by announcing the dismissal of the class and the end of Wednesday's school day.

He just couldn't put his finger on it. Questions, reasons, explanations, reactions. Too much crap was buzzing in his mind and it made him feel like a zombie.

His limbs mechanically moved, bringing him home. He figured the only way he would get over this state of mind was by occupying his hands with some work. '_Yeah, that has to do the trick….._'

* * *

Kid hadn't thought of Law that much. Or that's what he would have liked to say, but the truth was, Kid _tried_ not to think of Law that much. Didn't work.

Ok, so Trafalgar Law was gay. That wasn't necessarily a big thing, unless you considered the mass suicide of fan-girls a big thing. The puzzlement was the scene itself.

No matter how Kid looked at it, the only word that come to mind was rape. Rape was any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person. But here was the question and doubt. Law didn't offer a resistance. He didn't voice any opposition either. Plus, he seemed to enjoy it, minus the tears and screams.

Maybe Law wasn't the perfect, cool genius everyone else saw. Maybe he was a perv and that's what got him going. He didn't look like he was having fun though…

And so Kid's mind kept twisting and turning questions and answers like a Rubik's cube, trying to get all the faces right. He kept running in circles, coming with the same explanations and then dismissing them just as quickly.

Furthermore, there was his own reaction to the incident. Why was this bothering him so much?! Most of his irritation came from his lack of understanding and assessing his part in the whole thing. It was maddening!

'…d…id!...KID!'

The world seemed to physically refocus before his eyes as he snapped out of his trail of thought. He blinked once mutely before he remembered his surroundings.

It was Thursday lunch. He was in the homeroom where he was having lunch with his friends. Once that made sense he was also able to understand the irritated look on Monkey D. Luffy's face. Well, it looked more like he was sulking...

'Are you listening at all?' Luffy's face was set in his signature serious form, but Kid couldn't read any hostility in it. However he knew for a fact that it was impossible to the brunette. Luffy was like a human lie detector. Nobody knew how he did it, but he seemed to be able to read into one's soul.

'No.'

'I was saying, I want some meat! I'm hungry!'

Kid rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips did slightly rise in a smile. Of course. There was only one thing on Luffy's mind at any given time and that thing was food. Kid vaguely wondered where all that food went. Luffy was all skinny, lanky even. He certainly didn't look like someone who ate more than all the class put together.

'Luffy?'

'Yeah?'

'Where's my lunch?' Kid saw the guilty jolt that all but proclaimed the answer he was all too familiar with. Luffy displayed a toothy grin from ear to ear as a form of apology.

'I thought you were finished!'

'Like hell! I didn't even touch it!' As way of punishment Kid pulled on Luffy's cheek, stretching it like a grandmother would. Only not kindly.

'Sowy! Sowy!' Luffy's words were slurred due to his inability to use his mouth properly. Kid almost reluctantly released him. He would have liked to mess a bit more with him, but he guessed he also had to take some responsibility for daydreaming.

'Nami!' Luffy's hands were waving at the person in question and his smile was back as if nothing happened. Kid felt no exasperation. He was used to his antics but he did wonder how he could lose interest in things so fast. Pondering stuff like this was not his style though, so instead he turned to look at Nami, the girl strolling towards their table.

Her shoulder-length hair perfectly brushed and bouncing with each light step. Her feminine features and figure as striking and lovely as always, her beauty just as evident. She carried herself with all the grace of a queen and all the strength of an amazon. Truly, she was an amazing woman. Kid would never understand what she saw in Luffy.

Once at the table, she planted a light butterfly kiss on Luffy's cheek, before drawing a chair for herself. Her boyfriend continued to grin like an idiot.

'Hi Luffy. Kid.' Kid nodded his greeting. 'So what are you guys talking about?'

'I was saying, I'm hungry!' Nami smiled indulgently as one would towards a child and Kid suppressed his desperate desire to roll his eyes again.

How could Nami, the Nami, choose Luffy? It was baffling. Not only was she one of the three divas, the other two being Nefertari Vivi, also nicknamed the Princess, and Jewelry Bonney, the only other creature able to match Luffy in an eating contest, but she was also beautiful, popular, smart and she had money. By contrast, Luffy was average-looking, popular in a bad way, simple-minded and certainly not rich. It was one of those fairy tale pairings, the princess and the stable boy. People sure were weird…..

* * *

Nami sneaked quick glances at Kid, from across the table. He didn't notice. Of course he didn't. Nami recognized the symptoms of his illness. He was on his way to falling in love, but not quite there yet.

She knew for a fact he was thinking of someone. The faraway dreamy look, that distinct and subtle change in his gaze, the faint colouring of his cheeks when a particular naughty idea might have crossed his mind…

She was 100% certain Kid was falling in love even if he himself didn't realize it yet. It wasn't just her highly active woman's intuition that convinced her but she recognized all the signs as the same ones she once had. She could still remember when Luffy won her over and she felt all giddy inside.

She smiled fondly and truly lovingly at the brunette boy who was still relentlessly complaining of hunger problems. Most people didn't see him as she did. They thought he was stupid and slow but that was as far away from the truth as possible.

Luffy was not stupid. He was direct and he didn't bother with academic studies. He always had that broad foolish grin and his easy-going nature was what people took for idiocy.

Truly, Luffy was clever when he wanted to be. He didn't bother with ideas or plans. If he felt like doing something, he did it. He was also kind and caring, always putting his nakama's feelings before his own. And most of all, Luffy emitted a powerful, strong charisma which attracted people towards him.

'_Don't judge a book by the cover._' She knew this to be so true. This is why she, one of the school's three divas, was with the seemingly simpleton, Monkey D. Luffy. She loved him.

Another fond smile crossed her lips as she wondered whether Kid felt or would feel the same about his person. She hoped he will. There was no better feeling in the world.

* * *

Just like that another day passed, and Kid was no closer to solving his dilemma. There was still a multitude of questions unanswered but at least he wasn't thinking about it as much. He took this as a good sign.

Tears welled at the corners of his eyes as an appealing yawn went through him. He quickened his steps. '_Christ, I need a fucking smoke_.' And there was only one place one hoped to get away with this under the vigilant eye of White Beard's acolytes. The Roof.

Around him, students did what they did best on their free time. They wasted it with useless gossip. Kid puzzled where they got all their shit and better yet, where they found the time to practically make a profession out of it.

He rolled his eyes as he passed another group of loud chicks voicing their outrage at the male species. If all they did was complain , then why even bother with the hazard of dating at all?

He wasn't paying attention. Kid turned the sharp corner with decisive steps and only realized something was wrong when his world exploded with tiny stars. His hand shot up to massage his throbbing temple before he re-opened his furrowed eyes.

When he did gingerly un-lid them, at the risk of an impending headache, his anger was instantly replaced by stunned surprise. His hand stopped moving as he started in wonder at the guy he bumped into. What were the chances?...

Law was also covering his temple with the palm of his hand. Both boys were on the floor where they bounced from the collision. A handful of books and pages were scattered around them.

Kid got hastily to his feet, realizing he looked like an idiot just sitting there. The people around them stared. He was vaguely aware of the group of outraged chicks stopping their mass protests to join in the gawking.

Meanwhile Law also seemed to regain his composure and he started gathering the white carpet of paper at his feet. Kid helped. The gossiping resumed.

'Here.' Kid handed his pile back to their original owner. He didn't say more. He felt he couldn't trust his voice and would end up saying something stupid.

'Thanks.' Law regarded him only for a second, but during that time, Kid felt like he could have drowned in the intense gaze. A chill ran down his spine at the coldness emitted from his chocolate brown eyes.

Law took the pile and left.

* * *

This was just perfect. Just fucking perfect. Law knew he should have stayed at home that day. This was like fate laughing in his face and calling him an idiot for not listening to his own advice.

Rage bubbled inside him and he felt like it would erupt any second. His whole body was covered in red and blue bruises. It still hurt like hell even though two days passed since Wednesday.

He also suffered from a shortage of sleep. Why was it that when he needed it most, the sweet release of unconsciousness wouldn't come to him? To put it simply he was highly irritated. And then, to top it all off, another agony in the form of a headache was added to the party mix. '_Just fucking perfect!_'

Law snatched the pile from the red-head's hands, relishing the startled reaction. He knew it was petty but he just had to bite at someone. He only walked a few steps before he stopped. This wasn't like him. He knew when he was in the wrong and he hated acting like an ass. Then he'd be just like them…..

He turned around steadily, all traces of his previous rage gone. The other guy was still standing there, unmoved, observing his conduct curiously. Now that he had a better, calmer look at him, Law easily recognized Eustass Kid. Who didn't? He stood out like a flame in the dark.

Rumour had it he was a bad sort of person. Law dismissed the idea immediately. He knew bad people. He dealt with bad people. Eustass Kid did not fit in that bracket. Scary? Sure. Intimidating even, but definitely not bad. With cautious steps he re-closed the distance he had previously put between them.

'Sorry. That was rude of me. Sorry for bumping into you and thanks for the help.' Law indicated with a slight tilt of his head towards the stack of volumes occupying his hands. Kid didn't say anything. He looked like he was at a loss of words. However he came back to his senses soon enough.

'Ah, no. It was my fault too. Wasn't paying attention.' While muttering his apology, Kid ran a hand through his hair and looked away, refusing to make eye-contact with Law.

'_How cute. Eustass Kid, the bad-ass is shy._' Law thought. There was no way the awkward boy standing in front of him was the same boy rumours deemed as a vicious, heartless demon.

'You're Eustass Kid, right?' He asked before he realized what he was saying. Oh, well. It was an innocent enough question.

'….yeah.' He didn't say more, but the question was obvious in his curious, inquisitive gaze. It was Law's turn to be awkward.

'It's just rumours. You have quite the reputation. I'm sure you know who I am because of them. Don't you?' He gave his most innocent smile, as if he'd be greatly offended should that not be the case.

'….Trafalgar Law…' Kid was looking everywhere but at him. Was that a blush covering his face? Law couldn't help but gawk. His genuine smile broadened.

If it wasn't for his load, which was getting heavier by the second it seemed, Law would have stayed some more. He would have loved to mess with Kid some more and discover more about him. But his muscles, still tender, had other ideas.

'I really should get those to Professor Robin. I'm late anyway. Thanks again.'

'Sure….'

With that Law left again. Eustass Kid was an interesting person and he was intrigued. '_Hmmm…I'll remember him._'

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read and please review! I know I'm a bit mean, but I just love seeing Kid freak out! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (between Zoro and Sanji XD)**

**Chapter 3 is finished! XD I, for some reason, enjoyed writing this ridiculously much. I had a goofy smile, the whole time! I hope you'll like reading it just as much.**

**Thank you in advance for the read and please review! XD The more reviews the better!**

_**3**_

The weekend passed in a daze. Eustass' buzzing brain was still preoccupied, but his trail of thought changed. While the bathroom scene still played on his mind, now Friday's encounter with the person in question was dominant. Was this normal? How curious could he be about someone, and why?

Questions, questions, questions. And music. The music was an exterior factor that filtered itself through his ears. Only thanks to this did he realize he was actually stuck in another daydream. He was having them a lot lately…..

He focused on his surroundings briefly. Professor Brook, the music teacher, was prancing around while he enthusiastically plucked strings on his violin. He was by far the weirdest teacher Kid had and he had an interesting array from which to choose.

For one, he referred to himself as 'Soul King'. Second, he asked every pretty student or teacher who happened to be female, for a glance at their panties. And thirdly, he always wore his age-worn suit which clung around his almost skeletal like silhouette.

No doubt he was a music genius. Eustass recognized that, but he really didn't know why someone like him was even allowed in a school, forget about teaching in one.

_'Now comes a storm through the far-off sky'_  
_'Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums'_  
_'If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last'_  
_'But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise'_

_'Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,'_  
_'Yo-hohoho, Yo-…..'_

Kid tuned out again. His attention wasn't required anytime soon so he didn't offer it. Back to Friday. Back to Law.

* * *

Sanji looked with dismay at the mounting stack of dirty dishes, towards well above the rim of the sink. Well, he was responsible for it so he had nobody else to blame. He shrugged and rolled the sleeves of his shirt. This was a minor inconvenience. It didn't compare with the joy of cooking and, best of all, seeing others enjoy his cooking.

The advantages of being allowed to use the home economic room were, he had all the room to himself after classes and he could try his recipes to his heart's content. The drawback was the cleaning after, naturally.

He always got carried away and by the end, the plates and pots loomed threateningly in the air. He couldn't help it! There were just so many more resources here than at his house, and as a bonus, there were students who tried his cooking and gave their opinions.

Overall the advantages way over-won the disadvantages. Besides, cleaning was also the job of a chef. He could hardly work in a messy and dirty environment. Sanji smirked. '_Look at me; thinking of myself as a chef._' Not yet. That was his dream, and he would achieve it, but not yet.

'You look happy doing chores.' Sanji nearly dropped the delicate porcelain plate he was meticulously cleaning. There was no need for him to turn, but he did anyway.

'Zoro?' No mistaking him. How many students had bright green hair? Sanji could only name one. 'What're you doing here?'

'Not happy to see me love cook?'

'Do I look happy damn marimo? Stop standing there like an idiot and help me finish the clean-up!' Sanji's answer was a bit more snappish than he intended, but somehow the head of the kendo club _always_ managed to irritate him. The blonde redirected his attention on his work, afraid he would see Zoro angry. '_Well done Sanji. You chased him away…_'

He heard Zoro's footsteps. Strangely they were coming towards him with unwavering precision. Surprised, Sanji sneaked a glance over his shoulder.

Zoro walked past him and stopped at the sink. He submerged his hands in the hot water and began working on the plates as instructed. Sanji was dumbstruck. Through the whole thing, Zoro kept a cool and relaxed front. He didn't look at the frozen boy beside him.

Slowly Sanji continued his interrupted cleaning. Nothing was said. Was Zoro really angry? '_Maybe I should say something…._' The plate in his hands was practically shining from being washed so thoroughly. Sanji didn't realize he had been scrubbing the same one since the arrival of his helper.

'Zo-…..'No more was said. No more had to be said. No more could be said.

Sanji dropped his clean dish and it shattered into numerous tiny shards. No attention was paid to it. In a fluent motion Zoro had successfully captured Sanji's lips in a passionate kiss. The blonde's previous surprise dissolved into pleasure like sugar in water. He responded eagerly, opening his mouth and moving closer.

He coiled his hands around Zoro's bent neck. His body yearned for this. It had been too long since they were together. Zoro must have felt the same way. He trailed his hands down Sanji's body and hovered at the hips. It was his way of asking for permission to go on.

Sanji covered the hands with his own but didn't try to move them. He kept them firmly on his hips. This wasn't a denial or an approval. He wanted to go on. He wanted that more than anything, but it wasn't a good idea.

Reluctantly, almost painfully, the blonde pulled away from the other's kiss. Zoro's gaze was inquisitive, lustful and intense. Sanji swallowed heavily to prevent himself from jumping right back into his hold.

'We have to meet the others…..' Sanji's words trailed, replaced by the intense silence. Even his voice was full of yearn. But Zoro's expression clearly showed he didn't care, he wanted to continue. He had to act fast if he didn't want to use the kitchen table for something other than eating.

He closed the distance between them once more but instead of a kiss, Sanji brought his lips close to Zoro's ear. He whispered his idea in a seductive voice, letting his want go wild just for a second. 'If you help me, I'll have something really special for you tonight…'

After he planted a soft kiss on his neck, the cook pulled back and regarded his lover again. The only difference was that Zoro's stare was even more intense, if that was possible. Sanji could feel the eyes burning holes into him.

He felt, rather than saw, them get closer and his lips were once more occupied in a firm kiss. Firm but short. When Zoro withdrew, he was back to his usual carefree self with a sheepish grin stretched on his face.

'I'll hold you to that.''

He didn't have to wait for an answer. While no doubt thinking of the night to come, Zoro resumed his work. Sanji joined him with an equally wide grin on his lips and thinking of the same oncoming evening.

Yeah, this guy pissed him off to no end, but by god, he loved him.

* * *

'Where are they?' Of course the 'they' referred to Sanji and Zoro. Eustass looked at Nami's irritated face. She didn't much like being made to wait. Her hands were crossed across her chest and her lips were drawn thin.

'Don't worry. They'll be here soon.' Luffy was the only one of the three who looked completely at ease. He flashed Nami a wide grin and despite herself, she felt the corners of her mouth lift up just a little.

'Speak of the devil…' Added Kid. He was with Nami on the impatient part and while the other two had had been swapping words he searched the surrounding area for any sign of the two in question. His gaze found them relatively easily. Not because they were running, though that was a major factor. Or because of their striking blonde and emerald green hair, though that was a major, major factor. Kid spotted the two immediately because they were the only students still around.

The final classes had ended already and most left for home. Very few still lingered the premises of the school. The only reason he himself was still there was because Luffy had practically dragged him along. The five were meeting after school to do something 'fun'. Kid didn't like the vagueness of the idea, but he reluctantly accepted the fact that once Luffy's mind was made nothing in the world could change it. '_Except food._'

'Where were you?' What the hell took you two so long?' The last two members just reached the group and they were assaulted by Nami's angry interrogation.

'Cleaning dishes.' Zoro's frankness was so matter of fact it almost stirred laughter. On the other hand, Sanji's cheeks changed ten shades redder and he looked intently at the ground.

It didn't take a genius or a detective to figure what _really_ happened. Nami fixed Zoro with an iron glare, which he held, but it was clear she wasn't going to pursue the subject any further.

'Well, whatever! Come on! Let's go and have fun!' Nami took up the front of the lead, her irritation vanishing and being replaced by excitement. Luffy was besides her whistling a tune, Kid guessed he was the only one who had no idea what Sanji and Zoro had been truly doing. The two in question followed, swapping a glance. Zoro flashed the cook a leery grin making him blush again.

And Kid was at the back, observing all of this but not really paying attention. Truth be told he was bored out of his mind. All he wanted was to go home, lie down and go to sleep. He hadn't had much of that the previous night. All his dreams ended being haunted by one person. The same guy sitting on a bench and reading a book.

Kid stopped so abruptly it gave the illusion something literally pulled him back in his tracks. He gawked more than stared and was surprised to find that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. There, in the open air some distance away sat Trafalgar Law, on a wooden bench, his legs crossed delicately with a large hard-covered book resting on his lap. His attention was entirely devoted to the task of reading. He seemed to be the only other person still at school.

Kid didn't realize the others stopped as well.

* * *

Nami saw Kid stop by pure accident. She just happened to turn around and talk to Sanji, when the corner of her always-vigilant eye caught the sudden motion. She noticed how his expression underwent rapid changes, from boredom to shock to puzzlement. Unconsciously she followed Kid's gaze and at long last, she discovered the mystery person. Nami nearly gasped when she saw Law. '_No way!_'

Luffy's and Zoro's voices brought her back. They were talking animatedly about boy-related stuff. Sanji was looking straight at her. She saw it in his eyes. He knew as well. A knowing smile crossed both their lips. Kid was still rooted to the spot. Birds could have probably landed on him, mistaking him for a statue, and he wouldn't have noticed.

'Oh shoot! I forgot my coat in the art room!' Nami declared in a shrill voice while simultaneously slapping her forehead in dismay.

'I'll get it for you!' Bingo. Nami put on her puppy face and looked benevolently at Luffy.

'Oh, I love you so much. Doflamingo's room. It's red, you can't miss it' She felt bad for taking advantage of his kindness, but it was evident he had absolutely no clue as to what just happened. Luffy had many qualities but reading delicate situations was not one of them. Sanji thought the same about Zoro.

'You should go with him. You don't want Luffy to wander off, do you?' Zoro had a 'huh' expression. Too late did Sanji realize that he had asked the only man capable of getting lost on a one way corridor, without any doors, to keep another person from 'wandering' off. Hastily Sanji added a wink which meant that if he did this without any further questions he would be handsomely rewarded. Getting the message, Zoro followed the brunet boy who was already half-way through the yard. '_Two idiots are better than one. Right?_'

Oh well, there was no point in worrying about what was already done. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?.. Sanji inhaled a deep breath and pushed that problem at the back of his mind concentrating on the current one. He and Nami swapped one more look, just to confirm that what was happening was real and not just an incredible illusion.

'**You like Trafalgar Law?**' The two couldn't keep their curiosity inside anymore, and they burst the question simultaneously. The effect was entertaining. Kid was shocked out of his mind, literally, like throwing a bucket of ice cold water on him. Despite his mouth hanging open no words came out from Kid. She guessed what he was thinking.

'How did we figure it out?' Nami giggled and Sanji smirked. ' Could you have been any more obvious?' Nami giggled again. 'But Law? Wow, when you aim, you aim for the stars!'

'You're crazy! I'm not….! I…..! It's not like that!' And here it was; denial. The other two exchanged another knowing look. Let the mind games begin.

'Have you thought of him lately?' Sanji

'Yes, but….'

'All the time?' Nami

'….Not all the time…..'

'Have you been losing sleep?' Sanji

'What does that have-…..'

'Dreaming of him?' Nami

'…' Kid

'Should we take that as a yes?' Sanji

'Ok, fine! I get your point! But it's still not like that! The reason why-…It's complicated!' The more Kid struggled to prove his point the more he seemed to be lying, on account of the flustered anxiety. How the hell could he explain that the reason why he couldn't stop thinking of Law was because he saw something he shouldn't have? The easier option was to just play along. Besides, some part of him was strangely curious about what the two had to say.

'Fine, let's say that your right, and I do have feelings for him. What now?' Sanji and Nami exchanged looks for the forth time, but instead of knowing they were confused. They definitely didn't expect for him to admit it. Nami was the first to come back to her senses.

'Um…the first thing you have to do is run into him accidentally on purpose.' She looked pleased with herself, while Kid raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. Once more, he couldn't just say that he had already ran into him, though it was all accident, no purpose.

'Nami-san's right! As always. That way you can have your first encounter and eventually hopefully you two will become friends.'

'Aha. That makes sense.' No it didn't, but the sooner he agreed with the clearly stupid idea the sooner the two dropped the subject. For now. Unfortunately Nami had that cunning gift of reading lies. Bad news for Kid.

'You're not going to do anything.' Her voice sounded almost accusing. Kid smirked, while sneaking another quick glance at Law.

* * *

At times like those, Law was actually happy at his ability to keep a mask flawlessly. The medical journal on his lap lay unread. He was looking intently at it and it gave the illusion he was reading it, but his focus was entirely captivated by the red-haired boy called Eustass Kid.

Originally he had been on the bench simply reading the book, borrowed from Professor Robin, and then by pure accident his day got ten times more interesting. The reason he chose to remain at school after everyone left was the silence. It didn't even cross his mind there would be anybody still left behind. And definitely not a group.

When his silence was broken, he looked startled and impatient at the unexpected guests. They hadn't seen him look up. Before they realized he was there he went back to pretending he was busy. From that one quick glance he immediately recognized all of them. Monkey D. Luffy, the ridiculously popular simpleton, Roronoa Zoro, the star of the kendo club, Sanji, home-ec. prodigy, and Nami, who didn't really need an introduction.

So those were the sort of people he was friends with. '_Interesting._' Under the disguise of reading, it was easy to sneak quick glances from the corners of his eyes without being caught. That's how he saw Kid's reaction. And he thought _he_ had been surprised... He looked back at the words, not seeing any, to prevent himself from smiling.

From where he was sitting he wasn't able to hear the words they were saying, but he did hear their voices. The only girl present said something and seconds later Luffy and Zoro left, heading in the direction they came from. Either she had genuinely forgotten whatever she said she forgot, or she along with the blonde, wanted to get rid of the other two.

'**You like Trafalgar Law?**' He heard that. Once more, he thanked his amazing ability of keeping a collected front. Otherwise the smile playing on his lips would have showed and an imminent blush was also at risk.

He concentrated on listening even harder, now that he was involved. The three were arguing, no wait. The two questioned Kid relentlessly while he struggled to keep up with answers. He wished he could hear what they said, but really he was only interested in one of them. Time to make his day even more interesting.

* * *

'I told you, I don't-….' Kid's words hung in his mouth. The others stared at him waiting for the end of the sentence, but none came. They couldn't see Law, since he sat behind them, but Kid did. He was dumbstruck because the sitting boy was no longer sitting and he was strolling towards them.

Nami looked over her shoulder and understanding dawned on her. She tapped Sanji on the forearm to get his attention as well. A look that said 'Wow. I didn't see this coming' crossed all their faces, including Kid. Only his expression was one hundred times more dramatic.

'Well. We should go find Luffy and Zoro.' Kid locked eyes with Nami. She winked and he was glad Law couldn't see her face.

'Yeah. See you later.' Sanji mirrored Nami's smug look. How many timed did he have to tell them it wasn't like that. His 'obsession' was purely due to idle curiosity. On the way past him, Nami patted his shoulder and whispered her final parting words for the day.

'Good Luck' The two left just as Law arrived, taking the now vacant spot in front of Kid. Eustass looked at him intently, not saying anything. The most bizarre thing wasn't that Law was there, it was his own reaction. He had a sudden need to prevent himself from saying something stupid, again. It was like the first time they ran into each other all over again.

'You look bored.' Law said it in a friendly voice.

'I'm bored out of my mind.'

'Since that's the case, care to join me?' Law waited for approximately two seconds before leaving. Kid wondered, stared, then followed.

* * *

**Well thank you for the read! Nami and Sanji's interrogation just cracks me up! The two of them make a scary pair to go up against. XD No wonder Kid went down like a rock!**

**But anyway, thank you again, and please review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this has to be one of the fastest chapters ever written. I didn't want to rush it, but I just got a craving to write and before I knew it I was at the end of ch 5! XD (I love not having a writer's block) I hope I didn't screw it up because of this...**

**Oh well, if it's bad I'll make it up with the next chapter! XD Let me know what you think of the update and, most of all, ENJOY!**

_**4**_

Somehow Sanji and Nami had been right. After 'accidentally running into Law on purpose' things between them had certainly changed. Two days later Law became a part of the group. Not voluntarily. But rules like those clearly didn't matter when Luffy was involved.

Kid smirked to himself at the memory of Law's admission into the group. It was one of those normal, mundane, boring school day, where students moved through the routine of another few hours of school while pretending to listen to the teachers and to their friends and anyone else who required their attention. In a day like that, interesting things simply had to happen just to prevent youngsters from jumping out the windows.

Or at least that's how Kid saw it. It was him, Luffy and Sanji, heading to the cafeteria on errands. Nami, Vivi and Bonny demanded lunches. Zoro was held up with his practice so it was up to them to do what had to be done. Sanji practically danced his way down the hallway, his heart-shaped eyes glued to the three girls. Luffy was happy to go, because he was Luffy and that's what he did. Which left Kid, who didn't want to go, but couldn't not go either. Three pissed off, hungry divas was something he didn't want to test his strength against. Therefore, he went along.

The three reached the canteen and joined the queue. Normally it didn't take three strong guys to carry three lunches for three girls. However, Bonny wasn't normal. She alone ate enough food to feed half the school. Add Luffy to that and it would take a lot more than three pairs of hands to carry the load. Good thing they were physically able.

Kid felt a soft nudge and looked to see what the source was. It was Sanji. Luffy was in front of them, drooling at the thought of food. '_Does he ever think of anything else?_' Sanji's eyes looked inquisitive. Kid knew exactly what was coming. Let the game of twenty questions begin.

'So…. What happened?' His voice a whisper. Kid wondered if he should answer or just not care. If he chose to stay ignorant, it would only look like he was hiding something.

'Nothing out of the ordinary. I told you it wasn't like that. We just… hung out.' Sanji scrutinized him, determining if he was telling the truth. Kid looked away. He had nothing else to say, so he let Sanji procrastinate his ideas.

'What are you two talking about?' It was rare for Luffy to care about an on-going conversation.

'Nothing Luffy. Kid is just in denial.' Eustass flashed Sanji a look that said 'drop it'. Sanji smirked in response while Luffy looked from one to the other.

'Denial about what?'

'Nothing. Drop it!' If he didn't snip this in the bud there would be hell to pay later. However this only invoked more laughter from the blonde and more inquisitive looks from the brunette. Kid scowled and looked away angrily. If he didn't entertain them they'd drop the subject; for now. While he wasn't looking, he missed Sanji whispering a name into Luffy's ear and winking at the boy.

'….Trafalgar Law?' Kid's neck snapped from the speed with which he turned towards the other two. He burned holes into Sanji. One thing he was grateful for was Luffy's usage of an inside voice, for once. The last thing he wanted was every student in the cafeteria focusing their attention on him.

'He's over there.' Sanji and Kid followed Luffy's finger to see the raven-haired boy at the end of the queue, just leaving, heading for a place where he could eat his newly bought food. 'We should call him over!' Too late did the other two realize what Luffy was about to do.

'Law! Over he-mph mph' Sanji's attempt to silence the waving boy was too late. In a matter of seconds he had successfully captured the attention of the whole cafeteria. Sanji's hand clasped over his mouth was like a flashing red light indicating the source of the commotion.

Kid didn't care about the two idiots who virtually destroyed his day. Law's reaction on the other hand, was surprising and had his full attention. He obviously heard the call, especially since it was his name being shouted, and he easily spotted them. He flashed a grin and waved back, then walked over. The silence over the room was astonishing.

If looks could kill Eustass would have been stabbed to death. He noticed the girls piecing holes into the three of them. He guessed they were thinking something along the lines of, 'Why does the amazing genius bother to talk with the bottom of the food chain?' Clearly, the genius himself didn't care about such shallow conceptions.

Once over, there was no going back. Once Luffy categorized Law as a nakama there was no other option but accept. And so Trafalgar Law became one of the group.

* * *

'I have to return a book. Care to join me?' Kid opened his eyes only to look into Law's. Strangely since he joined the team Kid was a lot calmer. Much like his normal self. Law was still a continuous presence in his mind, but he was capable of doing other things as well. Like sleeping during break on one of the many chairs with his hands behind his head, acting as a make-shift pillow, while the talking of his friends took the place of a lullaby. He missed not giving a crap.

'Sure.' Not surprisingly, Nami and Sanji studied the exchange of words. Zoro and Luffy continued their conversation, once more not noticing delicate situations. Since he was up from his trip to dram land anyway, there was no reason for him not to go. Right? Sanji and Nami's look exchange stated they believed his reason for helping out was of a more personal nature.

'Let's go.' The sooner they left the sooner he would be away from the smirking stares of his friends. The two boys left, not looking back.

* * *

'Where do you have to go?'

'Nowhere.'

'That's-….Wait, what?' If Law's smile was anything to go by, it was clear he knew something Kid didn't and he relished the red-head's startled reaction. Satisfied with the response Law walked on down the hall without a particular destination. Kid quickened his steps to catch up.

'Then why do you need me?' He didn't get an answer right away.

'No particular reason. Is there something wrong with me spending time with one of my new friends?' Law made it his business to keep his eyes in front of him and not look at the one beside him. Kid on the other hand didn't try to mask his curiosity. He stared intently, unable to figure out Law's reasoning.

'But why me? There's five of us, so why me?' Law's smile changed into a grin and widened. He simply loved this. Kid's reactions were amusing to say the least. His reason of asking Kid to join him was simply because he found him very interesting. He wanted to find out more about the red-head. '_Curiosity killed the cat._'

'The reason why I 'chose' you is-….' Kid waited expectantly for the end of that sentence. '_Go on._' However Kid's hopes were dashed. Law's smile dropped like a rock in water. He swallowed drily. He kept walking but his steps lost their spring. His eyes were glued dead center on an approaching group of three boys.

They were bickering amongst themselves. The one who seemed to be the leader looked vaguely familiar to Kid. He had brown locks of hair and distinctive green eyes. But those weren't the things which triggered a faint memory. For some illogical reason the thing which struck him as familiar was the way he walked.

The tension could be cut with a knife, it was so thick. Kid and Law passed by the three strangers as if in slow motion. Law looked like he was physically preventing himself from dashing away from the scene, and it wasn't easy. Kid glanced in his direction only to find the other unnaturally pale and almost on the edge of feeling sick.

'Are-….' Law caught Kid's shirt, just above the waist, and clung to it like his life depended on it. Eustass got the message. '_Wait until they are out of sight and I'll answer your questions._' His rigid fingers also held a hint of desperation that implied a '_please_' at the end of that message. Kid complied and kept his mouth shut.

The moment passed and the group of three were behind them. Before they turned the corner, Kid looked over his shoulder and made eye-contact with the brown-haired guy. He was also looking over his shoulder and just as they passed out of sight, he gave Kid one of the most menacing smirks he had ever seen.

* * *

Law lead Kid in total silence after that. He was still clinging to his shirt, though he himself didn't seem to realize he was doing so. Kid kept the silence, unsure of what to say. Trafalgar's destination was the roof. He had to calm down and go back to his cool self.

The thing that got to him most and prevented him from successfully slipping on his mask wasn't the run into them. They were students just like himself so it wasn't like he could avoid them forever. Eventually he would run into one, two, all of them on the halls, canteen, classrooms or yards. Unfortunately he couldn't avoid them even if he wanted to. The reason it took so long to do something that was second nature to him, was because someone else was beside him.

Usually he could slip on his camouflage without any sort of problem, but this was different. For some reason he couldn't or wouldn't mask his feelings and a part of his true self and fears slipped through the cracks. Along the way, instead of regaining his composer, it cracked further. He expected Kid to ask questions any second, questions he couldn't answer. Eustass didn't break the silence.

'Aren't you going to ask anything?' Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to take the initiative and ask the first question. '_Curiosity killed the cat._'

'I was, but you won't answer. You'll lie. If you wanted to tell the truth then I wouldn't have to ask.' That answer totally silenced the curious cat and he walked to the rail of the roof alongside Kid. Only when he reached the iron bars did he realized that his fingers were still holding onto the white shirt fabric. He let go hastily, like he suddenly caught fire, invoking an involuntary smirk from his 'friend'.

Embarrassed, Law looked away and muttered a hasty 'sorry', but he couldn't help feeling a little bit better. He was secretly relieved Kid was there. His presence was strongly comforting. For the first time in a long, long time someone else saw through the cracks and Law was actually happy.

* * *

Kid looked sideways at Trafalgar, who was still keeping his eyes pined on an imaginary point in the opposite direction from where Kid was. This was not the sort of situation he was good at dealing with. He wasn't the sort of person who made others feel better. He had no idea how to act or what to say so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't realize that his silent presence was more than enough.

Kid needed a distraction. He needed to take his mind off this whole business. He reached inside his trouser pocket and took out his always-present packet of cigarettes. He tapped the pack on the rail and one of them popped out. He put to his lips and pulled it out with a certain satisfaction. Just as he was about to put the pack back he remembered he wasn't alone.

'Do you want one?' Kid pointed the pack at Law who debated the idea.

'Why not….. Thanks.' He took the cigarette and stuck it between his own lips. Meanwhile Kid lighted his own and extended the lighter to the other. Law didn't seem to notice it. He knew just the thing to make himself feel better. Messing with Kid was just what the doctor recomanded.

The only thing preventing Kid from stepping back was the iron rail placed there just for that reason. Law was uncomfortably close. Trafalgar craned his neck so the two tips of the cigarettes were touching. He stayed there, waiting for the fire to catch while Kid breathed in huge gulps of air. He couldn't believe how close they were.

He could practically count Law's eyelashes. The wind changed slightly and he caught a whiff of his scent. He couldn't believe how intoxicating it was. Kid's eyes ran down Law's face and he saw a slightly aerial view of his slightly exposed neck. Just as quickly as it happened the moment ended. Law pulled back, inhaling a lungfull and exhaling a puff of curling smoke.

His mask was back. Kid stared into the distance, trying to calm his racing heart, his cigarette barely suspended between his lips.

* * *

**Thank you for the read and now, LET THE REVIEWS COME! XD**

**Also, a special thanks to all the people who have reviewed the story so far! I answer each message individually but just in case I'm not clear on how grateful I am for all of them, I'll include this message! So to all, THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly Thank you for reading so far. (Thank you especially to all those who have posted reviews. All of them a joy to read!) Secondly sorry for updating so late! I'm working on two fictions simultaneously and I sort of jump from one to the other...sudden bursts of creativity take you to strange places. XD**

**Well, still, enjoy and please let me know what you think! XD**

_**5**_

The moment on the roof played over and over in Kid's mind, like a broken record. The only thing worse than being stuck in a replay was the shameless way his mind added the extra scenarios. In his deprived, lewd version conjured by his over imaginative brain, the cigarettes weren't the only thing they shared.

In his fantasy the moment went as before up till the catching of the fire. That's where reality became distorted. In reality they finished their smoke which was straight away followed by the ring of the bell. They parted ways, each with their own thoughts, heading to their own classes.

In his mind however, Law closed the distance between them to light the cigarette when Kid grabbed him harshly by the waist and pulled him right up to his chest. With his free hand he threw the cigarettes away, freeing their lips. Law looked up with a surprised and lustful expression clearly wanting the same thing Kid did. Law joined his hands behind Kid's neck, bringing them even closer.

Before anything could happen to stop this moment, Kid took full advantage of the situation and pressed their lips together. The kiss was electrifying and Eustass caught Law's chin between his forefingers holding him in place, not that either of them wanted to stop. Then the hand holding Trafalgar's waist shifted around to his stomach and fondled the soft skin, undoing buttons as he did so.

This was the point where Kid snapped his eyes open or pinched himself or found some other way to shake himself up. It was getting to be a serious problem. At first he was only preoccupied with Law because of the bathroom scene which was….confusing. Now, the more he saw him the more he wanted to be the one ripping Law's clothes off and act out his fantasy.

It was also harder and harder to pretend it wasn't like _that_. He was beginning to have doubts about his true feelings for the raven-haired genius. A part of him was still in denial, mostly because acting on those feelings was not something he was good at. He had to suck it up and hope those feelings were nothing more than lust and simple physical desires and eventually they would go away.

* * *

The crisp air was very refreshing. Kid let his thoughts wonder rather than keep them under lock and key since it was better to get them out of his system. Luffy and Zoro were arguing about a possible name for Zoro's new sword move. Kid stopped paying attention to their ridiculously useless banter a long time ago. He half hard them and some of the ideas they had made him want to run away and pretend he never knew them.

'Where exactly are we going again?' Kid's voice sounded calm enough. Zoro and Luffy looked surprised at the sudden interruption. Kid had no doubt they were so absorbed in their own discussion they had lost sight of the real world. Luffy looked worriedly at Zoro who shared the confusion.

'Um…I don't know.' Luffy had his signature sheepish smile on. Bad news. Zoro had even less of an idea. One thing was for certain, you **never** ask Roronoa Zoro for directions. That's a disaster waiting to happen.

'So...basically, we're wandering around the school grounds with nowhere to go.' Another exchange of looks between Luffy and Zoro.

'Yeah.' Both their voices agreed simultaneously.

If Kid had been paying an ounce of attention, rather than get lost in the maze of his own dreams, it would have been obvious they were heading in an unknown direction long before realization struck. As it was, he surprisingly only felt a little exasperated. Not at the two morons who, for some inexplicable reason were his friends, but himself for being so distracted all the time. He had to stop this and he had to do it now.

From that point on no more Law, no more memories, no more daydreams and most of all, no more fantasies.

'Well since we're wasting time, we might as well waste it on the roof where I can have a smoke.' Oh how badly, he needed one of those.

The hazardous, addictive act always managed to calm his nerves. And if he ever needed to calm his nerves it was at that moment. Without waiting for a reply from the two other boys, he spun around retracing his steps, letting them do the catching up.

* * *

'We're lost. Again' it was a declaration, not a question. Kid looked accusingly at Zoro. What was he thinking when he followed him, of all the people in the universe? Before he came to his resolution, about quitting Law, he followed the emerald-haired boy silently not even realizing he was doing so. Thanks to that they ended somewhere outside the school premises. Zoro claimed he knew exactly how to get back, and for some inexplicable reason Kid gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Good news was that they were back on school ground. Bad news was that they had no idea where that actually was. It was ridiculously huge for a school. It even had a park, which was part of school property and not one pool, but a collection of seven grand size pools. On top of that there were the dorms and the actual school building, library and restaurant. There were also a few shops and cafes and other such places, where students could work and have a good time. In truth, the whole place was like its own virtual village.

Kid pushed yet another leafy branch from his way. The tall oaks and birches rose way above his head, blocking some of the sun rays. For the fiftieth time he checked his watch and exhaled an exasperated breath. Not only did the break end, he also missed two classes. Not a big issue for Kid, but it annoyed him that instead of being home or some-place relatively fun he was wandering aimlessly through a dense park that resembled a forest straight out of a faery tale book.

'It's not so bad! I'm sure we're nearly there!' Kid shot Luffy a look that screamed, '_Keep talking so I can kill you._' Luffy's optimistic nature could become very irritating very fast in such a situation. At least Zoro kept his mouth shut. Kid blamed the whole incident on him and his broken inner compass.

'What part of this is _not so bad_?' Kid's voice was thick with sarcasm.

'Um…. You're missing classes. It would be worse if you were stuck here in your free time!' Luffy looked real pleased with himself. Kid rolled his eyes.

'I shouldn't be stuck here at all. Aren't you angry you missed lunch?' The last question was really just a sarcastic comment. Too late did he realise his error.

'I'm HUNGRY! I want some FOOD!' Crap. Once Luffy's mind was stuck on food there was absolutely no way to change it. Thank be to god Zoro was there. Kid was still irritated with the boy but at least he kept Luffy quiet. The two re-engaged in their previous discussions about sword moves and names. '_Morons do think alike._' He really didn't have the patience or nerve to deal with Luffy's whining as well.

Kid shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and took his packet of cigarettes out. He'd been smoking continuously since two hours ago when they first realized they were lost. The reason he was heading for the roof was to engage in the health-damaging act without being caught. He seriously doubted anyone would catch him in the park, so that was just as good a substitute as any place. His nerves thinned as the time progressed and he ended up smoking another one and another one after that, and another one after that other one.

He tapped the pack and put the cigarette between his lips. It was the last one. '_A whole pack? That can't be good…. _'He had to buy another one. '_Do I even have enough money with me?_' The smoke left his lips and twirled into tiny spirals above his head. The motion was strongly soothing. He followed it with his eyes as it floated above his head.

And there it was. Every cigarette brought _him_ to mind. It was unbelievable how hard it was to not think about something. It was like telling himself to think about nothing. Freaking impossible! Every time the smoke entered his lungs visions of the brunette boy seemed to filter through as well. The way his skin smelled, like a brand new book, his heat, warmer than the golden sun rays, his lips, parted for the cigarette, thin and soft…..

Kid slapped the branch from his way. He did it with too much force and the tree retaliated whipping his hand back. The skin below his knuckles cracked and blood oozed out, trailing down his wrist. The cut wasn't bad but it stung like hell, and it certainly didn't help with Kid's mood. It was bad enough he seemed unable to push that one damned guy out of his thoughts; he didn't need all this crap on top of it.

'Shit!' The curse was an involuntary response. He felt Luffy's eyes on his back, full of concern. He didn't turn back and chose to keep walking pretending like he was perfectly fine and nothing was wrong. It seemed to work since soon after, he heard the conversation pick up again. This was not his day. Too bad he didn't know what was going to happen still…..

* * *

Happy just didn't describe what Kid was feeling when at long last the trees thinned out and were replaced by shrubbery. The paved path they had been sullenly following led them to the exit of the park. Luffy and Zoro gave a cheer while Kid grinned with foolish relief. He'd never thought he'd ever say this, but man he was glad to see the school building in the near distance. There wasn't much point in going there though, since they had about ten minutes of classes left. He could get his bag tomorrow. Who cared about homework anyway?

In a couple of meters the path turned into a small road and Kid could see one of the seven pools materializing in front of his eyes. It never chased to amaze him how huge the gathering of water was. It must have stretched for at least 40 meters, nearly long enough to fit the requirements of an Olympic one. The springboard was just as menacing, rising like a silent eye keeping watch over the clear liquid. Kid let his gaze wander to the top of the wooden plank.

He squinted and stared intently while stopping in his tracks. '_That can't be right….._' There was what appeared to be a person on the tip of the board. Behind him or her was another one, half their body supported by the metal steps. Not a big deal by itself. The pools were there to be used and diving was a sport many of the students practiced.

The confusing part was that the two looked to be fully clothed. Kid was no expert on diving, but he did know one didn't swim with his clothes on. Beside him Luffy stared as well, as did Zoro. They, like him, though something was wrong. They sensed it more than saw it. A worried expression crossed all three faces. Something was definitely very wrong. Luffy was the first to start running. The sight before them was beyond strange and this was confirmed with each hurried step.

They reached the edge of the water and they could go no further. Kid's eyes were glued to the platform. Disbelief, fear and worry radiated from his unbelieving stare. Words lost their meaning in his mind and it all became a confusing mess. Luffy or Zoro said something beside him but he didn't hear. His surroundings dissolved into nothingness and all he could see was that plank of wood.

* * *

Law stared with pleading looks at the approaching group. He would have called for help or screamed or attracted attention to himself if he could have used his voice. If only the tape wasn't stretched over his mouth stiffening each and every sound. A thin muffled whimper was the only thing coming out of him, even though he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

The rope cut into his bound wrists. His hands were pressed together behind his back. The knot was so tight, that even the smallest struggle sent shocks of pain through his limbs and through the rest of his body. This was it. They were going to kill him. They were actually going to kill him. Realization spread through him like a liquid drug, burning all else away. The fear came back like the hit from a loaded cannon when he saw the red-head.

Despite himself, tears sipped from the corners of his eyes. He was going to be drenched soon enough anyway... However, showing weakness in front of them was worse than anything. His day rapidly fell asunder around lunch time. In his wildest dreams he couldn't have foreseen the disasters that befell him.

As it was his custom, he headed for one of the many benches around the campus. He had one in particular, near one of the pools where surprisingly few people visited. He liked the silence and peace of that place. On especially long and harsh days he wanted nothing more than to relax for a little while with a good read. It wasn't like he didn't have friends. He just liked being by himself sometimes. Just him and his book.

It was one such day and Law engrossed himself in his read. He let the words rock his mind to a faraway land possible only between the white paper pages. Sometimes he wished he could just stay in one of those worlds. A world where no matter how bad things seemed to be one could always be sure there will be some sort of happy ending. A world where the impossible became possible and the difficult became simple. A world which wasn't the real world.

The heroine of the novel was describing her love for the hero. Of course they would end up together. This was a fictitious story after all. Law's mind wandered to a certain ruby-haired boy. Ever since he had laid eyes on him, or rather ran into him, his thought became more and more preoccupied with the said boy. There was something very attractive about him. Loving to mess with him was a bonus.

However Law made it his business to push any such thoughts deep down inside and lock them up within his heart. He would never act on his feelings, not on this category of emotions. If he opened up he would be vulnerable and he would get hurt. It was his biggest fear so he kept the lock tightly shut and his facade firmly impassive. Masks were his speciality after all.

His vision went blank. Pain spread through his skull like a torrent of icy water. His limbs went limp and he vaguely felt someone touching his face. Then he was lifted and his hands were pulled harshly behind his back. His senses slowly returned, but by that time it was far too late. His eyesight was still slightly blurred and dizziness numbed his thoughts. He was looking at the world upside-down. It took him a while to comprehend that he was actually heaved over someone's shoulder.

The ground got further and further away. He opened his eyes wide and understood the unknown person was climbing a ladder. He would have struggled but he knew that was a bad idea. A part of his pain-induced brain screamed reason. If he struggled they could both fall and they were high enough for injury to be a serious danger. He had no choice but to stare in shock and dismay at the pavement shrinking away. Law squeezed his eyes shut.

Once at the top he was brutally shoved to his feet and pushed forward. Afraid he would fall due to his woozy vision he walked slowly, but his center of gravity came back to him. He was pushed as far as the tip of the plank. Law waited with a drumming heart for the final shove to come but none did. He would have questioned the person, who he realized was male, if there wasn't tape clamped over his lips. He would have turned around to see who it was that wanted to hurt him, but he didn't trust his shaky feet.

The silence was worse than anything else. The guy said nothing behind him and Law was left there with only his fear as company. He stood like that for more than two hours, though to him it felt like a lifetime. Torture was a kind word for it. It was horrifying, knowing his life literally hung in the balance. All the guy had to do was push a little and Trafalgar would plunge to his death. Even if he could swim, which he couldn't, the tight knot around his wrists prevented any chance he would have had. He would be dead in the water.

Never in his life had he been so scared. He purposely numbed his body to the fear and shut his eyes, letting his mind find refuge in a safe place. He feared his legs would collapse under him. He didn't even know how long he was going to be kept like that. Maybe this was some cruel punishment for something he did or said. He searched his mind trying to identify his oppressor and the answer soon materialized despite his throbbing temple. He knew without being told that _he_ was behind this and he knew causing misery was _his_ biggest joy.

His pathetic attempt at a fake inner peace shattered. He heard a noise and his eyes shot open. A part of him was desperately clinging to a last ray of hope. Maybe a teacher or another student was around. Maybe they would see him and help him. He had never been happier to be right. The flicker of red was unmistakable. The tears he held back overflowed. His fear and loss of hope gave way to pure joy for just a second.

He felt the ground shake below his feet. An earthquake? His eyes widened even further and filled with desperate pleas for help. This was it. He was going to die, drowned in the school pool for their amusement. Suddenly the shaking became tenfold more violent and he lost his footing.

The cold wind slapped his face like vicious whips. Through the whole fall his eyes stayed stubbornly open, despite his deepest desire to close them. This way he had no choice but see the rapid approach of his impending doom. When his body made contact with the water, Law felt darkness close around him and swallow him. It was cold and numbing. His eyelids flickered just before the darkness took complete hold of him and they finally closed.

* * *

Kid watched in stunned silence as Trafalgar fell. He only snapped back to his senses when Law disappeared from his vision, below the merciless opal liquid. The only trace that a boy was just swallowed by the water was a clear ripple stretching to the four corners of the enclosing. Before Kid even realized it, his body was ready to jump in. He felt something preventing him from taking the leap and he looked back annoyed at Luffy who was holding his shoulders back.

'Wait! You can't swim!' Eustass knew that what he said made sense but that part of him was overpowered by his overwhelming desire to save Law. He considered shoving Luffy harshly aside. He probably would have done just that had Zoro not acted as fast as he did. Kid saw him dive from the corner of his eye and knew that this was the most logical solution. He was the only one of the three who could actually swim.

Luffy let go but Kid felt the smaller boy's hands still hovering near him, just in case more force was necessary to stop him from doing something irreversible. He searched the even surface for any sign of the two. The few seconds it took for Zoro to resurface with an unconscious Law slumped against his chest seemed to turn to hours. The break in the surface was a welcomed sight.

Zoro swam to the edge where Kid and Luffy waited impatiently, and pushed Law's body up letting Kid drag him out. Zoro climbed out with water cascading down his frame like waterfalls and exchanged a worried look with Luffy. Kid's attention was focused on one thing and one thing only.

'Kid you take care of Law. We'll get the guy!' Luffy's words trailed as he ran in the direction of the target. While the three concentrated on saving Law's life, the offender got down from the platform and ran in the opposite direction. Luffy had kept a close eye on him and if it wasn't for Kid's yearn to plunge into the pool and up the body count by one, he would have chased and caught him before then. Now that Law was safe and Kid wasn't going to kill himself, he and Zoro were free to hunt down the bastard that dared hurt one of their nakama.

Luffy was gone. Zoro was gone. Kid was left alone with Law. He sent panicked stares at the unconscious boy. He tried real hard to remember anything he knew about a situation like this. First he removed the tape in one quick motion, leaving a pinkish rash across the skin. Then he listened intently for any sign of breathing. To his unbelievable relief, Law was breathing faintly, his chest rising with each gulp of air. Eustass let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

He got hurriedly to his feet and held Trafalgar in his arms. Kid followed his friends' example and broke into a furious sprint heading straight for the school doctor, hoping against all hope he hadn't left for home already.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read and I do so hope it wasn't a waste of your time...But if something wasn't to your liking please don't forget to tell me! I'll try my best to improve whatever you mention!**

**So thank you again and please review, review, review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I had the chance to finish this! XD I'm very sorry for the long wait. I had some business to take care of and it turned out to be a hell of a lot more annoying than I previously anticipated. I thought I'd be done in a few days, turned out to be over a week...I'm very sorry about that.**

**Well hopefully I won't disappoint you! XD Hope you like the new chapter and please review! I treasure each and every one of them.**

_**6**_

Chopper all but gave a startled cry at the sudden situation that materialized out of thin air. It was only his doctor training and years of dealing with shocking, life-threatening situations that prevented him from losing his calm. Thanks to those years he was able to give clear and assertive instructions to the red-haired, panicking boy blocking his exit.

Kid stormed into his clinic, out of breath from running, with the other boy clutched securely in his arms. Doctor Tony Tony Chopper only had to give a sweeping glance to verify the raven-haired victim was in no eminent danger. He instructed Kid to lay him on one of the many, matriculate empty beds.

Kid complied and hovered in the back as the doctor went about his business. Chopper checked Law's vitals and, as he suspected, he was pleased to say all Law needed was some good sleep. It wasn't hard to figure the reason behind Law's state. The wet clothes clinging to his body were death-give-aways.

His theory was confirmed when Kid re-told the events of how Law ended up in the pool. Eustass omitted the reason why he had been there (no point in getting in trouble for ditching class now) and the guy who pushed Law. He thought it was better to keep those parts to himself for the time being.

'Would you mind going to one of the vending machines and getting me a sandwich? I missed lunch, and I'm quite hungry.'

Kid nodded curtly and left in the mentioned direction. He was happy to have an occupation. Sitting and twiddling his thumbs was driving him insane. He took Chopper's money from the birch bureau, as instructed by the doctor, and exited the clinic.

Once the boy was out of sight, Chopper redirected his attention to the slumbering patient. His white shirt was easily see-through since it was wet. Chopper's trained eyes noticed something strange. Either way, Law needed a dry change of clothes. It was unhealthy to stay drenched for any long period of time.

The kind doctor peeled the shirt off and widened his eyes in horror. He continued to remove all the layers of clothing and replaced them with a spare dry set kept in the clinic wardrobe for just such occasions.

Kid's timing was impeccable. He re-entered the room just as Chopper finished stretching the white sheet over the sleeping Law for extra warmth. Kid extended the sandwich but his eyes were fixed on the boy. The doctor accepted the food and made to leave the room, only to stop after a few steps. He looked at Trafalgar again and opened his mouth to say something. Then thought better of it.

'Make sure you close the door when you leave. Stay as long as you want.' Once more Kid only acknowledged his words with a bob of his head. Doctor Chopper left the clinic, Law's abused body painted vividly across his mind.

* * *

Kid's legs were stiff from lack of movement. He threw a quick glance at the round clock hung high on the lime-yellow wall. Law slept on without a stir. Since Doctor Chopper left, fifteen minutes passed. Kid's eyes fixed themselves on Trafalgar's features once more.

Despite repeatedly telling himself all was fine the original panic still held on fast to his overworking heart. He couldn't comprehend how closely they cut it. What if he hadn't arrived at that exact time? What if Zoro hadn't been with them? What if they had been a minute too late?

Kid had no way of knowing that those fears of his were groundless. He didn't know that Law's captor waited patiently for his arrival specifically so he could save Law. He didn't know that all this was a twisted game to them, just to see how Kid would react. Without knowing all this, Eustass was haunted by the horrid two words, '_What if….?_'

Law stirred and Kid's mind focused abruptly. Trafalgar's movements were slight and incoherent fragments of sentences left his lips. His voice was faint, little above a whisper. In seconds all was silent again and Law fell into a troubled sleep once more.

The clock informed Eustass that twenty minutes were passed. In situations like those he was glad to live alone. At least he didn't have to worry about anyone waiting for him. He was free to occupy the seat beside the bed for as long as was necessary.

With this in mind he slumped his shoulders and rested his back against the backrest. His feeble attempts at making himself comfortable were useless.

His panic morphed into irritation. Irritation at the ones responsible for Law's near death experience. Irritation at himself for not being faster. Irritation at Luffy and Zoro for getting lost. Irritation, even at Law, for using that one bathroom, that one day, at exactly that one time!

A few days ago, Kid's biggest worry was how to ditch another boring music class without visiting White Beard's office again. Now his mind was preoccupied with confusing scenes and possible murder attempts! It was frustrating enough to scream.

Eustass shoved his hand into his trouser pocket. He searched in vain for his always present packet of cigarettes. His annoyance grew when he remembered having consumed the last one in the stupid school park. He tilted his head back and exhaled a long sigh loaded with rage, through clenched teeth. This day was turning from bad to disastrous, very fast.

He shut his eyes tightly as if trying to lock all the bad things out. Strangely enough the first thing that crossed him when he was completely surrounded by darkness and devoid of most thoughts was the guy with brown hair from the corridor. Kid easily recalled his menacing leer as he rounded the corner.

But that wasn't the first time he had seen the stranger. With sudden clarity he remembered the guy with Law in the bathroom. Of course! How could that have slipped his mind after thinking of that scene so many times? Talk about irony. His bangs, sliding around his face, and the way he strolled, like he was the freaking king of the world, were one and the same.

Just as easily he knew the stranger at the pool was the same guy. He didn't see him at all, but Kid knew it was him. Call it intuition, guessing or a sixth sense, but he just knew. The menace emitted from his green eyes flashed in Eustass' mind. Even the memory was vivid enough for Kid to realize this was a guy with no morals or pity. The worst of the worst and cruelest of the cruelest.

The mention of his name brought him to reality once more. He looked around only to discover he was still alone in the spacious room, not including the unconscious boy. He definitely heard his name, though it sounded unnaturally soft. His first thought was that of a ghost, but he dismissed the idea as absurd and instantly came to the more logical conclusion. Law talked in his sleep again.

Intrigued Kid moved slightly closer to the bed, but nothing else was said. Inexplicably a part of him was conscious of the fact that Trafalgar was dreaming of him. That simple thought had more success in calming his nerve than all his failed attempts put together. His heart filled with warmth.

Just like that Kid's resolution of not thinking of Law in any other way than a simple friend crumbled to dust. He took solace in at least finally being able to give a name to his erratic emotions...

His chair screech as Kid dragged it closer to the bed. When Law stirred he slightly lowered the sheet and his neck and left shoulder lay exposed. The shirt Chopper used to clothe Law was too big for him. Thanks of this Kid had a clear view of the supple skin covering the neck and the slightly visible collar bone.

One thing which immediately captured his attention was a bluish tint flourishing across one side of Trafalgar's throat. The bruise consisted of a series of thin horizontal lines associated with the grip of a hand. Kid furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. He gently tugged at the loose shirt for a better view.

There was no mistaking it. The bruise was there because of a strong hand grip most likely from behind. Kid only hesitated for a second before he gently pulled back the bed sheet to Law's waist. He proceeded to unbutton the shirt and expose the flesh under.

He didn't know it, but Kid was mirroring Doctor Chopper's previous horrified stare. He slumped back in his seat with his eyes glued to Trafalgar's torso. It was literally covered in colors. Bruises of all kinds stretched from the neck down to the ribs, the stomach, the chest and shoulders. Red, yellow, blue, indigo and purple. If it wasn't for them being bruises, Kid would have probably marveled at the multitude of hues and taints decorating the skin.

Reluctantly, Kid carefully lifted the nearest arm to him and removed the clothing off of it. Sure enough, just as he expected the grip of a hand blazed a vicious red around Law's bicep.

Eustass had his fair share of fights. He got plenty of bruises, all of which he returned with interest. He was familiar with the age of a bruise from experience, and the red marking was about a week old. He would bet good money on it being there since Wednesday.

Another murmur escaped Law's unconscious lips and Kid's attention drifted to his face. He was sure the rest of him was just as bruised and broken but Law's face and hands were mark-less. Whoever was responsible for this attrocety was careful to hide his cruelty. The stranger with leering green eyes flashed across his mind again.

Just as gently as before, Kid redressed the unconscious boy and re-covered him with the sheet. He sank into his chair, hands gripping the wood harshly and eyes throwing daggers at the imaginary stranger. '_New food for thought'_.

* * *

Law's eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly, fear evident in his every movement. Sweat cascaded down his face and he remained upright, as tense as a frozen statue. He stared, not seeing, while he tried desperately to make sense of his situation. He half expected to be underwater yet he was surrounded by white sheets and lime-yellow wall paint. His critical eyes continued to search for the blue no doubt hiding somewhere just waiting to eat him up.

Maybe he was dead. The notion was melancholic and he didn't feel afraid at the morbid thought. He pinched his skin only to wince from the stinging pain, taking that as confirmation of his living existence.

After he took a short time to fully come back to reality, things started to make sense again. Clearly he was in the school clinic. He looked down and became aware of the loose clothes covering him. '_How did I get here?..._'

The perfect silence was disturbed by a noise similar to that of heavy breathing, low and tranquil. It came from his right and he looked startled in said direction. Instantly his panic was replaced by comfort. He wouldn't have been able to describe with words the relief of simply seeing that one person.

Kid's head was resting on his hand. He looked like he just dosed off to sleep a little while ago, his posture upright and stiff. Law smiled slightly at have the opportunity of seeing Eustass Kid's sleeping face. Absentmindedly he reached forth and brushed some loose fiery strokes of hair that fell across Kid's face. When he realized what he was doing, he rapidly retracted his hand as if burned by the flaming strands.

Unfortunately this also succeeded in waking Kid up. He looked bewildered at first, but quickly regained his composure. The first thing he did was stretch his arms high above his head and fill the silence with the faint sound of cracking stiff bones. It was a very satisfying feeling.

'Sorry. Must have dozed off. How're you feeling?' He added noticing Law's watching eyes, following his every move.

Law subconsciously pulled his shirt tighter around himself, afraid of giving Kid a chance to see the broken skin under. He nodded his head indicating he was fine. He was afraid to speak, since despite him not showing it, he was still very much afraid. He had no doubt that if he closed his eyes the moment of the fall would play over and over and the doomed fear would take hold of him in an instant. He dreaded falling into the freezing embrace of the merciless water.

Kid didn't seem to take notice. Or he didn't show it. He gave Law a last silent scrutinizing glance, letting his gaze linger on the thin fingers pulling the white material as close to the almost unnoticeably shaking frame as possible.

'Your clothes are there.' He pointed to a neatly folded pile beside the foot of the bed, stacked on an empty chair. 'You thirsty or hungry? I'm heading over to the vending machines, so there's no trouble.'

Trafalgar continued to keep a tight grip on his shirt afraid to leave even the slightest gap. 'I'm fine, thanks.' Kid looked uncertain, so Law mustered the little calmness he had left and put it all into a reassuring smile. Getting the hint, Eustass shrugged his shoulders and left.

But he wasn't fine. He wasn't anywhere close in the vicinity of fine. In truth Law didn't want Eustass to leave. He dreaded being left alone in the seemingly enormous vacant space. He looked longingly at the door, wishing for the other man to materialize out of thin air. He didn't call out though. He had to slip his mask back on. He had to wake up to reality. He had to accept the obvious. He was alone.

With new found energy and motivation, he rose from the bed and undressed. He put his own clothes on with a certain satisfaction. It was like slipping on a second skin, one which hid the original perfectly. While bussing himself with his task he darted a look at the clock and stopped in his tracks. It was passed midnight! Trafalgar gazed at the door again and wondered if Kid had been in that uncomfortable, small, cold chair for all that time. His heart sank with shame at the thought. It was hard enough putting barriers between himself and others without such emotional obstacles.

If Kid's attitude changed to anything kinder, Law knew his walls would be reduced to rubble. He knew he would tell Kid everything, all the horrid details. But would Kid still be so kind afterwards?...

Trafalgar tugged on the last of his garments and left the room with hurried steps, a new fear taking the place of the old one. The fear of being lost…

* * *

Kid kept his eyes on the school gate. He didn't go to the vending machines. Outside, the weather 'blessed' him with a heavenly downpour. The large raindrops splashed heavily on the grey pavements and quickly gave the outside surrounding a very gloomy quality.

Just as he predicted, the shape of a certain student was soon distinguishable in the dead of night. His silhouette was barely visible, but who else could it be hanging around the premises after 00:00 o'clock? Kid guessed right when he assumed Law was the sort to try and slip by when he was alone. It didn't take a genius to realize the sort of character Trafalgar was. The sort to keep it all inside and suffer by himself rather than open up to anybody. '_I really hate it when I'm right….._'

Law was close enough for him to catch the pitta patter of his steps as they hit the growing puddles. Law still didn't notice he was no longer alone and Eustass waited until Trafalgar passed the gate before he made his presence known.

'And where do you think you're going?' As expected, Law froze in mid-movement, like a thief caught red handed. He looked uncertainly in the direction of the voice not seeing more than a solid shape defined by raindrops bouncing off of it. Kid moved to where the silent boy stood, filling the night sky with the roar of a strong engine. Law's eyes widened as the motorbike came into view. It was beautiful. Even in the absolute darkness Law was certain of that much. The blood-red paint glistened as water trailed down the machine and Kid couldn't keep his smirk inside.

But Law came to his sense and stared at Kid with open defiance. One thing he knew with absolute certainty was that there was no way he would ever get on that thing. To him it literally looked like death on wheels. A beautiful death, but death nonetheless. He continued to stare disapprovingly at Kid, making it abundantly clear he had no intention of complying with his crazy idea. Another smirk mingled with the drumming of the drops.

'Look, you can either get on. Or I can make you get on. Makes no difference to me. But you are NOT walking alone at this time and in this whether.'

'I can look after myself!...' But even as he said it, Law knew he was going to do exactly as Kid said. All further protests would be a waste of breath and time. He was too drained to put up a proper fight anyway. 'Fine!', he added grudgingly after a last defying silence, testament of his stubborn nature.

'I don't have a safety helmet. Sorry….'

'It wouldn't make much of a difference….' But Law's jabbing words were mumbled under his breath, out of Kid earshot. Very much sulking, Law got on the death bike and locked his arms around the rider's waist. He clenched his hands together, knowing this would be the only thing keeping him from certain death.

Kid fixed a pair of goggles on, always with him around his neck, to protect his eyes against the rain and dust before flipping on the lights, illuminating the road and sped into the night, letting the dark swallow them both whole.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! Hope you liked! X] I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for making Law go through all this crap...I do feel bad u know. X)**

**I'll update as soon as I can. (I promise this one will be a hell of a lot faster than the last one...XD) Please let me know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (I hate to spoil but I'd rather be safe than sorry...XD)**

**Here's the next chapter! XD I hope you like and please let me know what you think by reviewing! Never enough of those around...sigh. Thank you in advance for the read and ENJOY!**

_**7**_

Law took an uncertain step inside the spacious room. The lights turned on by Kid who was a few steps behind him, fumbling with the door keys.

'I have to go take care of the bike. Make yourself at home.' Before Trafalgar had a chance to nod his thanks or respond in any other way, the other was gone back into the darkness of the night. He decided to take the opportunity and look around. His clothes were damp for the second time that day and they clung to his shivering frame. Whether he was shaking because of the chill or fear he couldn't say for certain. Maybe both.

Kid's house was relatively big. There was more than enough space for one person. The living room, where Trafalgar was, contained a sofa designed for three seats and a matching armchair. They were a bright, lively green colour and matched perfectly with the clear blue mini-table between them. A huge rectangular mirror covered the far vertical surface just above a decorative mantelpiece. Beside it was a mahogany shelf staked with books. The television rested on a shelf placed between the other two room corners, straight in front of the sofa. Other than that, the walls were cleared with the exception of two doors breaking the perfect tranquillity of the opal paint. Law's vision swam with the rich colours.

He wondered at the elegance of the place. The colours and simplicity were all in good taste. He was curious about the rest of the house but didn't dare move. Water flowed from him in torrents and a puddle was already forming at his feet. '_Good thing he doesn't have a carpet….._'

Another shiver went through him. '_What the hell are you doing?_' The rhetorical question was fired at himself of course. One thing was clear. He wasn't going to keep his distance from Eustass Kid by going to his home... The whole thing was beyond exasperating. The more he tried to pull away, the more he felt himself being pushed back.

His mind nearly went blank. He blinked a few times and struggled to keep his vision from becoming hazy. Despite having slept, he felt exhausted. He felt like it took all his energy just to keep his eyes open and his limbs moving, albeit sluggishly.

Had Kid been any later coming back he probably would have fainted right there in the living room.

* * *

'Sorry that took so long.' At the sound of his voice Law seemed to find energy out of the blue. His eyes were half-closed, ready to drop completely, but the red-head's sudden company was like a slapping wake-up call. He whirled around like he was caught doing something wrong and studied Kid as he entered the room, the torrent of water cascading down his body. 'Why're you just standing there? Go in before you catch a cold!'

'But…..I'll make a mess…..' Law's worry stopped Kid in his tracks and he raised his eyebrow at the shivering boy. His expression was on the verge of bursting into laughter. '_Are you stupid_?' was written all over his face.

'Forget about it!' He proceeded to push Law, in a friendly way, into the substantially warmer room. Despite the cold, the water and the trauma Law found himself grinning sheepishly at Eustass' aloof attitude.

'Can I use the shower?...'He let the question hang, not wanting to impose any more than was necessary.

''Course! Bathroom's upstairs, second on the left.' The owner of the house pointed in the said direction. 'I'll get you something dry to wear.'

'I just need a top…..' Law didn't want to come off as demanding, but he wished deeply for Kid to give him something that would hide his entire upper body. If the top ended up being a t-shirt he wasn't sure what he'd do. '_What comes comes…._'

While Kid moved off in the lead, taking him up the stairs, Trafalgar took the time to further inspect the house. They left the spacious living room through one of the white doors. It opened into a small hallway, a few feet wide, there only to access the flight of stairs. Like the floor, the stairs were wooden with decorative balustrades flanking the hazel steps. The walls were the same breath-taking opal. Once at the top there was another small hall which had three doors.

'The bathroom's there' Kid's finger indicated the second entrance. 'There's clean towels inside the cupboard. I'll leave your clothes outside the door.' He waited until Law nodded in understatement, before descending down the stairs, his feet filling the silence with their wet pitter patter.

* * *

Kid heard the shower unleash the wave of water and only then did he breath out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Law had been unusually mellow, distracted even, and silent. Understandable giving the day's adventure. He knew from the short time they spent together that Trafalgar Law was a recluse of sorts and he was silent in general, but now he was more like a zombie. The lights were on but nobody was home. Kid put it down to the fatigue and the destructive chain of events of the day.

Eustass resumed searching through his clothes. He figured Law wanted something with long sleeves even if he himself hadn't said anything. He remembered how he pulled the shirt around himself protectively in the clinic and for a second Kid saw red in front of his eyes once more. If he ever laid eyes on the mocking son-of-a-bitch with brown hair and laughing eyes he vowed to beat fifty kinds of shit out of him.

Finally he found the shirt he was looking for. A long sleeved turtle-neck, soft and comfortable. The top was a bit big, even for Kid, so there was no way it wouldn't cover Law who wasn't as broad as him nor as tall. Satisfied with his choice, he went and placed the folded piece of clothing just outside the bathroom door. The drumming of water against the shower floor was the only sound to be heard. It was very inviting…Kid had to struggle to resist the urge of going in.

He let out a resigned breath before he turned and proceeded to clean the mess the pair of them left behind. '_Thank god I don't have a carpet_.'

* * *

Kid wiped his brow with the back of his hand. '_Finished._' The place was once more water-free and his soaked clothes were hung out to dry. He stretched his sore muscles. The work wasn't hard at all, but he was exhausted and his body was high on adrenalin since every other form of energy was used up hours ago.

He checked the clock on the little night stand beside his bed proudly proclaiming the time as four in the morning. That explained why he was barely able to keep awake. He reckoned Law was even worse.

Speaking of the devil... The boy in question coughed softly behind him, successfully attracting Kid's attention. Absorbed in his work, he hadn't realised the shower was no longer making any noise. Kid looked, no, he stared at Trafalgar standing awkwardly in the doorway and swallowed the sudden dryness taking hold of his throat. Law was only wearing two things.

The top borrowed from Kid, the bright red looked nice against his contrasting features. As he hoped, the shirt covered the body well and he could see Law was pleased with that. The sleeves reached to the tips of his fingers and the shirt itself went as far down as to cover his thighs. The other thing he was wearing was a pair of black boxers, barely visible under the edge of the blouse.

Unconsciously Kid continued swallowing empty air and turning ever so slowly around, drinking the sight in front of him hungrily. He couldn't tear his gaze from the shuffling boy. The only hint of foul play was a collection of bruises around Law's lower leg and one or two above the knee. If he didn't know better, Eustass would have assumed they were due to a fall or something just as innocent. By themselves they didn't give away Trafalgar's painful secret.

Law shifted his weight to his other leg, unable to hold Kid's intense stare. He looked like he was uncomfortable under the treatment of the ravenous eyes, but in truth he was locked in a desperate battle with the blush threatening to cover his already slightly flushed cheeks.

If he wasn't so tired he could have enjoyed this interesting reaction but right now he knew that if Kid made any sort of advances he would be lost. He would probably fall into his strong, toned arms and sleep on his exposed, chiselled chest…He mentally punched himself for his thoughts. He was treading dangerous waters.

'Sit down...while I'll take care of your uniform.' Kid interjected as if sensing Law's dilemma. He didn't know that Eustass mirrored his lustrous thoughts perfectly. If he stayed in that room only a second more, that blouse and those boxers would be ripped to pieces and that body…He stopped right there.

As Kid rushed out he sneaked a glance over his shoulder and saw Law take him on his offer and sit on the bed. He also saw Law's cheeks brighten up like two bulbs, matching his clothing and sending new waves of disjointed heartbeats through Eustass.

* * *

Locating the heap of drenched clothes was easy enough. Law attempted to dry them off, at least a little, by squeezing as much of the liquid out as he could. Not knowing what else to do he folded them as best he could and left them there on the tiled floor in a corner. He was going to ask Kid where he could hang them to dry, since he wasn't stupid enough to assume they would dry in a pile, but as it happened, he never got the chance.

Kid removed the garments and stretched them on the radiator in the bathroom. The whole thing took him less than ten minutes. He wished he was still covered in rain water. Maybe that could cool some of the equatorial heat crawling on his skin. '_Pull yourself together!_'

A few mental slaps and he left the room, heading for the bedroom.

'You can-…..' He held the rest of the words back. Eustass let his gaze drift over Law. It looked like the other just fell asleep, literally. He was still in the sitting position Kid last saw him in, but his back slumped to one side until his head hit the soft mattress while his arms hung meekly over the edge. Two strides and Kid was beside him.

He lifted the sleeping boy, just enough to place his whole body in bed. He was very careful, like Trafalgar was more fragile than glass, as he stretched the warm covers over him. Kid threw a last glance at the finally peaceful expression on Law's face before he left, shutting the door softly behind himself.

* * *

The couch creaked softly in the absolute silence. Kid kept his eyes firmly closed, pretending he was still asleep. The sofa, where he decided to sleep while his bed was occupied, sank with the extra added weight. He didn't have to open his eyes to know Law was there beside him, or rather on top of him. He felt the other's legs on either side of his waist and the heat of the other body seeping into his own flesh.

Lightly, the thin blanket was peeled off and discarded to the floor where it fell with an almost inaudible hiss. Kid took notice of the sudden drop in temperature across his exposed chest. He preferred to sleep topless and only had a pair of loose trousers on. He should have been cold, but that was impossible when his skin was as heated as a furnace and his heart pumped blood with all the destructive force of wild fire. He was burning up.

Trafalgar's hands moved ever so lightly across his skin, his fingertips as soft as two feathers. Kid was grateful for the absence of light or he would have been given away by his treacherously flushed skin. The hands moved from his bellybutton across his ribs, tracing his torso until they came to rest at the curves of his neck where it met the shoulders.

From there they separated and one remained pressed firmly but delicately to Kid's collarbone while the other moved further up. With the tips of his fingers Law caressed Kid's supple neck, moved along the curves of his well-defined jaw and with the back of his hand touched the burning cheeks.

Once satisfied with his exploration, Law pulled his soft hand away, back on the broad chest. Instead, he leaned down and Kid could feel the touch of the blouse Law was wearing. Law supported most of his weight on his knees. Closer, closer and closer, until the fire inside Kid's veins turned into an erupting volcano. The brush of Trafalgar's lips against his was both unexpected and wonderfully shocking.

Eustass kept his eyes shut, afraid he would wake up from this fantastic dream. The possibility of it being real didn't even cross his mind. It was too good to be true. Law's lips were softer than rose petals and Kid was amazed how similar his touch was to a woman's. But unlike a woman he still had a certain masculinity to his actions that Kid found very appealing. Unconscientiously Eustass parted his lips allowing Law to further continue his exploration.

The illusion shattered as a moan escaped Kid but Law didn't seem to notice or care. He continued to extend his tongue and playfully trace Eustass'. As if joining a game Kid responded and the two moist muscles danced against each other, filling their respective owners with new waves of pleasure.

Law pulled away, almost reluctantly, but immediately began to trace butterfly kisses down the curving neck below him. Kid's eyes opened slowly, catching the flicker of Law's before he bent his head to lick the sensitive skin.

Eustass slipped his hands under the blouse, running up the bent back, tracing its shape and feeling its heat. The curve of the spine pressed against his palms. When he reached the shoulder blades, he moved his hands over them pulling the blouse further up, intending to pull it off.

Trafalgar stopped his taunting licks and rose from Kid's body like he was suddenly in some form of intense pain. He pushed the hands away, not unkindly, but the warning was clear. '_Remove the blouse and this ends._' Kid pursed his lips but didn't say anything. He didn't want this to end under any circumstances...

Satisfied, Trafalgar resumed his previous work and ran his tongue over Kid's nipple extracting more breathless gasps. Eustass would have been content with letting Law do as he pleased while he enjoyed the multitude of sensations each of his touches sent through him however a part of him was self-conscious at being the only one making pleasure filled noises.

While Law dedicated his full attention to his task, Kid reached behind him and squeezed Trafalgar's ass. The unexpected reaction was very satisfying and Eustass smirked when Law was louder than any of the other previous noises put together. The boxers were not off limits and Kid slipped his hand inside, fondling the quivering flesh, careful not to touch the one part Law most wanted to be touched. Who said he couldn't play dirty as well?

While he stretched the flexible muscles Law lifted his head up and tilted it back, towering over Kid, and let his voice out, thick with lust. Kid realized he was quickly growing impatient.

In one quick motion the boxers were pulled off, with a little help from Trafalgar, and thrown to the floor like the blanket. When that was done Law bent down for another kiss, this one devoid of any playfulness. Only hunger and pleasure, deep and insatiable.

While Law's mind was otherwise occupied, Kid pushed a finger inside. To his delight he discovered the entrance was already wet and the digit slipped in effortlessly. Had Law messed around a bit in advance? Kid found the thought very exciting.

Eustass brushed by the magic spot on his forth try, making Law's hips buck. He slipped another finger in and another one after that. With each thrust of his three fingers, Law matched the movement with a roll of his hips. Their erections moved against each other and, even through the fabric of Kid's trousers, his arousal was evident.

Above him, Law bit on his lower lip and increased the speed of their rocking, his impatience evident once more. He needed something more to fill him up. He needed something larger…..Kid didn't mind complying and in fact was eager to please the other.

He pulled the fingers out and Law hooked his hands in the rim of Kid's trousers, pulling them off. The process seemed to go on forever, the fabric sliding down his legs excruciatingly slowly. Before it hit the floor, Law was no longer simply moaning. He was using his full voice to make the most lewd noises Kid ever heard. Likewise he couldn't keep his own voice inside. They both cut loose, letting their instincts take over.

With each thrust Law arched his back and rocked the whole sofa with his wild movements. Even in the dark, Kid knew he never saw something more beautiful.

Somewhere an alarm rang, alerting them it was time to go to school. Nobody cared.

* * *

Kid clenched his already closed eyes even tighter. Unfortunately some of the more stubborn sun rays still got through. He didn't want to wake up. He felt like he could stay there in the warm, soft place for all eternity.

Flashes of the previous night came to him and that was the most effective wake-up-call. He half expected to see Law sleeping beside him, even though he was aware the sofa was not nearly big enough for both of them to lie side by side comfortably. Of course he wasn't here. A slight disappointment as well as a sudden wave of panic seeped through him. '_Was it all a dream after all?..._' Could dreams even be so incredibly…..vivid?

Then he noticed his trousers still on the floor. Law's boxers were gone as was the boy himself and the blanket was covering him. He didn't remember falling asleep. Then again, he didn't remember much through the haze of pleasure except how breath-taking Law had been. The feelings stirred inside him and he changed his trail of thought.

Another confirmation of the reality of the act was in the collection of red marks all over his abdomen. Kid smirked fondly as he touched one especially angry mark just above his left nipple. He would have never thought of Law as the possessive type.

He rose from his makeshift bed and took a deep breath. Trafalgar's scent lingered all around. He put his trousers to their intended use and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Even before he reached the top of the stairs, he knew Law would be gone. True to his prediction, there was no sign of the brunette. The bed was made and Kid could bet good money the uniform was also gone from the bathroom radiator.

He turned to leave, his mind set on a cup of refreshing coffee and most possibly a cigarette, when he spotted the note on the dresser table. It was nothing more than half a piece of perfectly white paper with two sentences written in black pen. Kid read the words and then his laugh filled the room.

'_Thank You_

_P.S. I'm keeping the blouse :p'_

* * *

**Well that's the end, so far! XD Thank you very much for reading so far and thank you to all those who have continued to support this fiction! I appreciate it very much. **

**Hope you liked and please review! X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is DONE! XD For those who though the sex between Kid and Law was a bit rushed, well, this will hopefully put your mind at ease.****I hope you like and please, please review! X3 ENJOY!**

_**8**_

It was like he was seeing the world through new eyes. Kid stared at the sky for hours, mesmerized by the colours flushing across the lazy swaying clouds. Had it always been so pretty? How come he didn't notice it before? The sky wasn't blue, like everyone seemed to say. More like, it was an enormous diamond reflecting the light of the sun in hundreds, if not thousands of blues. One colour was just not enough to describe it.

It wasn't only the sky. The rest of the world seemed to shine and vibrate with vivid colours he never noticed before. He stared at the simplest acts of nature and found himself catching his breath. He was so high. High on love. He was higher than the twinkling stars. Out of nowhere he'd burst into fits of laughter or grin like he was Luffy. Was this how his brunette simple-minded friend saw the world? '_Lucky bastard….._'

Whenever someone went on and on about how amazing and beautiful and life-changing love was, Kid always smirked. How could a feeling make everything different? It was beyond ridiculous and he didn't believe it for a second.

Until now. All the times when he was in 'love' before, he only now realised, how wrong he had been. That 'love' was pathetic compared to this new love. It was all very new.

He finished his cigarette and lit another. Usually he only smoked when he was on edge. This was different. He enjoyed seeing the white smoke climb upwards, curling in the wind and forming shapes lazily, like a snake moving through grass. He looked at the spirals and clouds like they were the creations of Van Gogh or Da Vinci. When he reached up to them they vanished, daring him to follow.

He let out another puff of smoke, replacing the vanishing one. He was at least grateful he decided to stay home that day. It was afternoon when he woke up, so either way there was no point in going to school. He wished Law was still there with him. He really wanted to see him, touch him, hear his voice. He was happy. Happy that he wasn't the only one plagued by beautiful and merciless love. After all it was Law who came to him.

There were still many things he didn't know about Law, but he didn't dwindle on that thought. A flicker of rainbow coloured bruises hit him and he pushed the memory down, refusing to ruin the good feelings. There would be time for all that later…..

But it was already too late. The good feelings went away, fleeing like scared children. Once more the sky was just blue. Kid finished the cigarette and flicked the bud, still burning, harshly on the grey and cold pavement below his window. The sky was darkening.

* * *

Eustass walked with quick strides ignoring, but at the same time, careful of the dozens upon dozens of puddles. They were the only remains of the torrential downpour of two nights ago. Kid shuddered briefly as the memory played on his mind. He hurried past, feeling the puddles watching his back like a hundred sightless eyes.

He shook himself up once he was inside the school building. '_Keep it cool!_' He had to pull himself together. For once, he was early. Shanks, the homeroom teacher, would be proud. Or rather, he would look stupefied before tilting his head back and letting out a loud laugh. 'Eustass Kid's early? Something bad is going to happen today. Hell must be freezing over!' Then he's slap Kid on the back, knocking the breath out of him before continuing to laugh like a god-damn idiot.

Despite himself he chuckled at the idea. Shanks was a weirdo and if Kid met him on the street the last thing he would assume the guy did for a profession was teaching, but he was a kind man. He cared for his students and always extended his help. He was also sort of fun, not like the other stiff and rigid pain-in-the-asses. Still, he vowed to himself to do everything in his power to make sure the ruby-haired man would never ever find out he had been early. He would rather do without the ridicule.

Eustass finished throwing some of the books in his locker. His back relaxed, relieved to be rid of the extra weight. He ran his eyes over the spines and pages of the messy gathering inside the metal container. He never bothered cleaning it up and now was one of those times when he was sorry about that. He needed to find a book and it was like looking for a needle in the haystack. He could take them out…Nah. That would be too much effort. '_Oops. I left it at home._' Shanks would never know.

Satisfied with his reckoning, he strolled down the corridor, making his way towards the canteen. There was still about half an hour before the bell would ring, electing dozens of unified groans from students all over the campus. It's like every day they hoped the bell would just break down. Alas, it never did. Kid figured he could at least grab a bite to eat since he had to wait anyway. If he was lucky, maybe one of his friends was in early too and he could find a diversion.

Luffy? No way in hell that guy could be early. No way in hell he could be in earlier than the end of the first class. Somehow oversleeping was his talent. '_And eating a whole chicken in one bite._'

Zoro? There was another hopeless idea. If Luffy was one class late, Zoro was half a day late. Why did he even bother coming in at all? '_His boyfriend._'

Sanji? Maybe. The blond was one of the few who had a genuine integrity. He didn't like being late, but that didn't mean he'd be early. Maybe he was trying some of his recipes in the home ec. room. The though was appealing to Kid. '_Dinner and a show._'

Nami? Another possibility. She was never late. In fact she was probably his safest choice. If she was in she would be at the canteen chatting with some group. She liked gossip. '_Rumour mill…._'

Killer? Eustass grinned. He wasn't even a possibility. He hadn't been in school a single day since, Kid thought about it, a month ago. Kid still hung out with him outside school, but his wilder friend hated studying so he just didn't come. '_I should give him a call…._'

Bonney? Ha! Her early? He had more chances with Zoro. Kid liked her company though. She was fun, though one should never ever have Luffy AND Bonney in the same room. They'd probably even eat the walls. '_I wonder who can eat more?..._'

Kid ran through all his friends and in the end he had two possible positive options; Sanji and Nami. The two who he least wanted to deal with. He knew they'd see through him. How, was an absolute mystery to him. Ignoring them only seemed to spur them on and give them the idea he was hiding something. They would pester and pester until they got what they wanted. The thought made him shudder. He'd rather face a gang of angry mobsters than those two together.

Before he realised it, Kid was at the canteen. He peaked inside and saw there were no more than about five students scattered around. He didn't know any of them. Kid shrugged, expecting this outcome, and left. He wasn't that hungry after all. He didn't want to eat alone. That was the loner's guide.

Law? Could he be early? He was a loner…Kid's gut clenched at the thought of seeing him. He was surprised at how much he missed him. '_I saw him yesterday!_' Saw? They did more than look at each other... Kid shook his head violently. Those sorts of thoughts, in school of all places, were a recipe for disaster.

Kid walked aimlessly rounding corners and crossing arches. This was hopeless. Kid sighed, realising he rounded the C corridor about ten times. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair which was held back by his favourite black bandanna. '_Law. Hopeless. Law ! Hopeless!_' Any other thoughts were elapsed by those two. '_I need to see him…..NOW!_'

Eustass glanced at his wrist watch and widened his eyes. Twenty minutes passed! Where did the time go? Kid had five minutes to get to class…..on the other side of the campus. '_Shit!_' Hell wasn't going to freeze over yet. Kid was, as usual, late.

* * *

Lunch was a welcomed thought. In fact it seemed to be pretty much the only reason Kid even bothered to come to school anymore. Well in truth he was just bored staying at home all day long. Today lunch was even more welcomed and Kid wished the stupid class would end already. He wanted to see Luffy and Zoro and ask about their chaise.

Who knew? Maybe they caught the bastard and thought him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. That was Eustass' hope anyway. The woman teaching chemistry went on and on drowning the class in her monotone voice, making Kid almost wish he was listening to White Beard. At least his scolding was packed with some sort of emotion. Finally, she started naming the pages with homework questions, letting the class know class was nearly over. '_Like I'm going to do that._' Chemistry wasn't his subject.

At long last the bell rang and Kid was the first one out the door. He wasn't running but he was close. Knowing Luffy, there was really only one place he would be. Kid twisted endless corners until he reached the canteen. He glanced around, searching the faces of those present, but found no sign of Luffy's. The possibility of him not being there didn't even cross Kid's mind, and he was at a loss of what to do next.

'You're blocking the way.' Kid turned and came face to face with Nami. She smiled up at him indicating she hadn't been serious. If anyone would know where Luffy was it was her.

'I'm sure you can squeeze past. Where's Luffy anyway?' Nami eyed him suspiciously.

'Luffy? Why are you looking for Luffy?' Kid remembered she wasn't there when it happened.

'If I say it's personal, would you tell me where he is?' Nami's frown deepened. She was very suspicious now.

'Is it personal?'

'Sort of. Are you going to tell me or should I go now and look for him?' Kid was quickly becoming irritated.

'Don't bother. He stayed home sick today.' Whatever it was Kid hadn't expected that.

'Idiots don't get sick!' Nami flashed him a look, a bad look. She didn't take kindly to others insulting her boyfriend. Kid hastily mumbled a sorry. She let it go. 'What about Zoro? Do you know where he is?'

'…..no. But I know where Sanji is. He should be able to answer your question.' Kid sighed exasperated. What choice did he have?

'Lead the way….'

* * *

'Where's Zoro?' Sanji looked up surprised from the open book on the desk in front of him. Kid met his gaze while Nami hovered behind him. She was curious to learn more about Kid's 'personal business'.

'Hello to you too.'

'Hi. Where's Zoro?' Eustass repeated the question, this time with a slight but noticeable edge. Sanji got the hint. Kid wasn't in the mood to mess around.

'He has a kendo tournament today. He'll be gone until late in the evening at some time. Why?' Kid scowled at the news. Perfect! The one time he needed the two idiots, they were nowhere to be found.

'None of your business.' The look Nami and Sanji exchanged didn't escape him. The curiosity only seemed to grow. Nami came around to stand by Sanji, who stood up. They fixed him with their eyes in union.

'Law?' It was Nami who spoke. Kid held his tongue. He didn't want to get into the whole thing if not necessary. The two took his silence as approval.

'You'd better tell us what happened.' Their usual teasing attitude was gone. Somehow they understood this was serious. Whatever Kid had to say to Luffy and Zoro was important. Eustass kept his mouth closed.

'Look. You'll feel better once you get it off your chest.' Sanji's advice made sense. Kid's scowl darkened. He hated being so obvious.

'You can trust us.' Kid let out a resigned sigh. Maybe they were right, and Nami was speaking the truth. He could trust them. He fixed them with an iron stare. The meaning was obvious. '_This stayed between us._' The two nodded in union.

* * *

When Kid finished he wasn't surprised to see Nami and Sanji wide-eyed. The silence hung above them like an invisible weight. Eustass flexed his fingers, just because he had to do something.

'…..are you sure?...' Sanji's voice was very quiet. It almost seemed like he was afraid of breaking the silence. Kid looked him straight in the eyes.

'About what?'

'Everything.'

'…yeah.' Another overwhelming silence.

'This guy you mentioned, describe him to me.' Nami's voice was almost back to normal. It sounded out of place after the silence.

'Green eyes. Brown hair, straight. Average height. That's pretty much all I know.' Nami was quite, contemplating the new information. Sanji remained like a statue.

'…..how badly was he abused?...' Her voice was low again, sick at the thought of another human being capable of being so cruel. Kid told them everything. From bathroom scene to clinic scene. It was a lot of information to digest, all at once.

'…..' Kid wondered how he should answer. 'Really bad. I've never seen so many bruises on one person. I don't know for how long, but most of them weren't recent.' Another silence.

'You should tell someone. Someone who can do something.' Sanji spoke again, but his voice was just as low. Kid stared at him like he was speaking another language.

'No. Whatever's going on he doesn't want others to find out. I'm telling you, if someone finds out about this he'll….' He didn't know what Law would do. It would be bad though, of that he was sure. Another thing occurred to him. 'This stays between us. Everything I told you is for your ears and yours alone. Don't even tell Luffy or Zoro! Promise me!' The sudden raise in his voice startled the other two. They agreed, though. Eustass relaxed somehow.

'What are you going to do?' Nami asked.

'Nothing. I'll be there if he wants to talk to me. I'm not going to get into his business.'

'That's crazy! He's being abused! You can't just sit back and do nothing!' Sanji flared. Kid fixed him with his death gaze and thinned his lips. The words that came out of his lips were venomous and spiteful.

'Shut the fuck up! I already meddled enough. This is none of my or your business and I don't intend to change that. Clear?' Sanji clearly didn't agree and he was about to say so when Nami interrupted.

'That's enough. This solves nothing. I agree with Kid. Law has his own motives for keeping quiet. If anyone did anything about it, he'd see it as a betrayal. Maybe he's being blackmailed. Either way, we could do more harm than good if we're not careful.'

Both boys listened attentively to her. Sanji still looked sceptical but it was clear he wouldn't pursue the topic any further. Kid thanked the stars the blonde never went against any girl's wishes. Then he thanked the stars Nami was a girl.

'If something comes up tell us, okay? Meanwhile we'll try to find out who this guy is.' Nami smiled kindly and Sanji nodded approvingly. Kid flashed them his own grin in return.

'…sure.' He said that, but he knew he was lying.

* * *

The figure seemed to grow out of the shadow. Strands of auburn hair fell in front of cold green eyes. His Cheshire Cat grin stretched from one ear to the other. He heard Eustass Kid's voice as he left the three unsuspecting students behind.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! XD**

**Don't forget to leave reviews! O3O**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, as well as the usual bad language. XD**

**This chapter only has Law and Kid and a hell of a lot of drama mixed in between. XD Hope you like and please review! ENJOY!**

_**9**_

Never in his life had Kid been happier to hear the bell dismissing the class. It had literally seemed like the longest most excruciating cluster of minutes of his life. Half way he through, he was _this close_ to running out the door or jumping out the window, regardless of consequences. He couldn't take it anymore!

After the 'talk' with Sanji and Nami, there hadn't been a lot of time left. He had no time to look for Law. He figured the last classes of the day would pass relatively fast or at least at a normal rate. It couldn't be that bad…..It was. It was so much worse than 'that bad'. He could practically hear the tick-tock movement of the seconds passing by.

The whole day had been terrible, in fact. The whole reason he dragged himself out of bed that morning was to talk to Zoro and Luffy. And Law. Two of them were completely unavailable. And Law…. he wanted to see him, but now that he was so close he felt like he wouldn't know what to say.

Without a doubt Law was an enigma. Kid had a LOT of questions. Questions he didn't want to ask. He was afraid of the answers. He knew his feelings towards Law wouldn't change no matter what the boy told him. His fear was rooted in the uncertainty of Law's possibly changing behaviour towards him. He was unpredictable. And to top it all, there was that one night. Was it just one fling, or did it mean something to Law? Based on his first encounter with him, in the bathroom, it didn't. He was probably just another guy he slept with.

Eustass pushed the book almost violently in the bag. He ground his teeth, frustrated at his stupid mind. He was acting like a fucking chick! So what if it was only sex? It felt good and that was that! Anger bubbled inside him like a witch's brew.

He let the bubbling sensation wash over him for a second. The class was devoid of any noise. He looked around the room and only then realised everyone was already gone. How long had he been standing there?! '_Rats!_' Law was probably already gone. So much for that 'great' idea.

He shoved the last of his books in and threw the bag over his shoulder. He turned and stopped. The door was abstracted. By Law. He looked uncertain as to why he was there. His posture was stiff and he looked highly uncomfortable. Kid glanced into his eyes and the ground seemed to shake.

He knew he wanted Law. He knew he ached to kiss and touch and embrace him. He just didn't realize how desperately he _needed_ Trafalgar. The hunger that stirred inside him wasn't the type associated with food. Only now did Kid realise the deep trouble he was in. If Law could make him react like that by simply being there….Kid shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Law didn't speak. His eyes shone with the same hunger. His nerves vibrated like electric rods. He saw Kid in the morning, wondering around the corridors, but didn't dare approach. He watched him from a distance, dreading the meeting. He didn't know what to say either. He continued watching Kid, feeling a bit like a stalker, while his courage continued to break further.

He recalled the events of two nights ago and he felt himself heat up. It wasn't like the other times. He had sex before, most of it unwilling, and even the times he was with someone he wanted it never felt quite right. It was like tasting a food and knowing some small but very important ingredient was missing.

He logically thought that if he slept with Kid his cravings would be gone. However his plan backfired and instead of forgetting about him, he found more of his thoughts occupied by the red-haired man. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to feel someone else's touch as badly.

Finally acting on his impulses he came to Kid's class. He was certain Eustass was already gone and was surprised when proven otherwise. He stood, petrified like a Greek statue in the doorway, unable to move or speak. He watched and his eyes roamed over the luscious body. The broad shoulders and firm back brought steamy memories to mind.

His mouth opened with the intention of calling the name of the guy who invaded his dreams every night as of late but his lips trembled and his tongue refused to work. Slowly his mouth closed again, realising he looked like a gaping fish. He squared his shoulders and set his face a little. He didn't want to be the only one of the two looking like a flushed high school girl.

Then Kid turned around. One glance. That's all it took for Law's shoulders to slack again and his expression to redden like a blooming rose. Luckily Kid didn't look unaffected by his presence. Law wanted to run forward and throw himself into Kid's embrace. He took a silent, shy step. Kid didn't move.

Their eyes remained glued to each other like magnets. Inside Law was twitching like crazy. The familiar sensation of lust creped over him like a swarm of ants, devouring him from the inside out. If an alien spaceship would have blown the room to smithereens, he couldn't have looked away from Kid's ravenous gaze.

His bag slid away and landed with a thud behind him. Another shaking step. Another step and his lips met Eustass'. Another thud indicated Kid's own bag landed on the floor. Books spilled out and littered the ground.

He couldn't care anymore. Trafalgar gave into his want and need and let his desire take over. He wanted Kid, and if his partner returned his feelings…fuck consequences.

* * *

The first thing going through Kid's mind was, '_What the hell's going on?..._' The second thing was, '_What the hell's going on?..._' Needless to say number three and four were pretty much the same. Law's lips pressed against his almost desperately. Once more Kid was shocked at how soft they were.

'_Hang on. Aren't we supposed to talk about this?..._' Talk? Was he honestly thinking about talking when Law was offering something so much more appealing?! '_Man, what the hell's wrong with me? Screw taking..._'

Law's lips didn't press harder nor did he try to move away. Kid realized Trafalgar was waiting for his approval. Kid let his hands roam around Law's waist, tracing his angular hips and came to rest on the small of his back. Then he pulled the body against his, causing Law to widen his eyes in surprise.

Kid was the one pressing his lips against Law's now and his carnal hunger showed through the raw savageness of the act. He parted the lips with his tongue and pushed the muscle into Law's mouth. He ran it seductively over the other equally hungry tongue and let the two twist around each other like snakes. Law whimpered and allowed Kid to pull his tongue inside his own mouth, shivering into his embrace.

If it wasn't for the lack of air Kid would have been content to ravish and explore that amazing mouth for the rest of his life. It amazed him still how exciting such a simple act could be. They broke apart and Law gulped down the welcomed air. Eustass didn't waste time.

He nipped on the soft skin of Law's neck, just below the jaw and he was rewarded with a moan this time. Trafalgar arched his supple throat backwards so Kid would have better access. Eustass licked the skin and kissed the Adam's apple tenderly. Already a number of marks broke the perfect cream of the skin, stretching from the jaw to the apple.

Law moved his hands behind Kid's head and tangled his fingers around the red locks. He pulled on the hair, not so it was painful, demanding for Eustass to hurry up without breaking their unspoken vow of silence. Likewise Kid pulled him even closer against him.

Suddenly, Law found himself being pushed against the desk. Wasn't Kid the one against it a second ago? He didn't have to ponder that for long. Kid leered over him, pushing him up on the desk. He continued to leave another passionate, wet kiss on the skin where the neck was about to meet the shoulder. Law's soft hair slid against Kid's forehead, sending a whiff of his scent rolling over Eustass. Books and lavender.

While Kid delved in the smell and the feel of the skin below his lips, his hands roamed freely. Almost. He remembered Law's rule about the shirt. He was careful to touch Trafalgar's slim body without pulling the shirt off. His hands moved up under the shirt extremely gently, so as not to open any of the buttons involuntarily. He was also aware of the multitude of injuries.

Trafalgar placed his shaking hands on Kid's arms and pulled them away from his body, delicately. Kid moved back so he could see Law. The question was clear in his eyes. Was this off limits as well? Slowly, Law moved his hands back to his shirt and with trembling, uncertain fingers started to unbutton it.

Kid widened his eyes in surprise before looking back into Law's wintery blue ones. Slowly, the last of the buttons were opened and the shirt fell down Trafalgar's arms like white silk. Kid knew how big this was for Law. He was aware, even if Trafalgar hadn't said it, that the act of opening up like that was a huge show of trust towards him.

Kid let his eyes roam silently over the broken flesh. Law didn't know this wasn't his first time seeing the brutal sight and he had to play it out. Still, Kid was just as overwhelmed. At least he noticed with some relief that a lot of the bruises were in their red and yellow stage. Some were even brown, showing they were in their last stage of healing. No new ones had been added.

Eustass lowered his head and kissed the pained skin softly, his lips barely touching the red marks of brutality. Trafalgar shuddered at the intimate touch. To him it was more than a simple touch. It was the first time he dared open himself up and leave himself completely vulnerable. Kid's loving tenderness instantly dispelled any fear he still had churning inside him.

The lips tickled. Eustass kissed every bruise individually keeping a close eye on Law's every movement. At the slightest twitch of pain he would pull back immediately. He felt Trafalgar's hands cup his face and pull him up towards his parted lips. This time there was nothing holding either of them back. They had no more barriers between them.

Law opened his eyes so he could see Kid's while they kissed. His half-lidded pupils were….green? Law pulled back startled. Kid's eyes were light auburn, almost golden. Not green. Law bit his lip and swallowed silently, while Kid continued to watch him with confusion.

Trafalgar smiled reassuringly, and Eustass did the same. Whatever that was, the red-head pushed it out of his imminent thoughts. He pushed their lips together again. His hands lightly teased the excited body in front of them.

Law's heart still drummed like a crazy drum, but slowly he was once more relaxing into the embrace. '_That didn't happen….That didn't happen…._' He moaned quietly at the feel of the exploring hands. They felt…..cold?

Law shoved Kid away. He pushed both his hands against Kid's chest and the surprised man was moved backwards. Kid's eyes depicted shock. He looked accusingly into Law's silently demanding an explanation.

Law's own blue-grey eyes moistened as tears welled up in the corners. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand as the other hand enclosed around the previously discarded shirt.

'Law? What's wrong?' Kid's voice was low and full of worry. He didn't know what was going on and worst of all, he didn't know if this was somehow his fault.

A tear trailed down his cheek at the sound of Eustass voice. For an instant it sounded…..menacing. He couldn't take it anymore. Law slid down from the desk and ran past the open-mouthed Eustass. He grabbed his bag without slowing down. The shirt in his hand fluttered behind him as he dashed down the empty corridor, ignoring Kid's voice calling his name.

* * *

Kid stared after the disappearing shape that was Law's. How fast was that guy?! He was going to chase him but seeing him run, he realized he would have wasted his time. What was that all about? Kid reviewed the whole thing.

He thought things were going good. Great actually. Law even took off his shirt! Maybe Law was overwhelmed by his sudden vulnerability. Maybe he just wasn't ready for a relationship. Kid didn't know what to think.

Not only was the whole situation complicated but this was completely out of his league. He had never been in a long lasting relationship. The longest he had been with a girl was for about a week. They always left him because he was cold, uncaring or uncommitted. What the hell did they expect from him? A marriage proposal?! He had never been interested in any of them before.

Because they were girls or because he genuinely didn't care, he couldn't say. Either way, Law stirred feeling inside him that he had never felt before. It was like a dam inside him broke and a flood of emotions crashed over his senses, pulverising him in the process.

'Shit! I need help…..'

Kid threw his bag over his back and turned to leave the class once again, this time with an unobstructed exit. He rushed towards his destination, praying he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Law ran and ran and ran. Even when his throat became raw from the cold air slashing at his hot flesh. He didn't look back. He didn't look in front. He didn't know where he was going, but he ran. Once again he was acting like his cowering self, choosing to hide and run rather than deal with his emotions.

His vision was blurred from all the tears flowing out of them. His still shirtless skin was covered in goose bumps. The rushing air dug into his flesh like icy talons, whipping at his already damaged body. He ignored it. The physical sting was nothing but a slight inconvenience compared to the pain inside his heart.

He heard songs about how painful love was and all that crap, but never believed it was that bad. But it was true. It literally felt like someone reached down into his chest and pulled his beating heart out of his ribcage. Someone with green eyes, cold hands and a menacing voice. Will he never be free?...

His legs were unable to carry him any longer. He stopped and bent over, catching his breath desperately. He whipped at his tears with one hands, the friction of the cold skin stinging even more.

He looked to see where he was, but couldn't focus his eyes. All he knew was that he was still inside the school building. Seriously, the damn building was way too large. Law took a few shaky steps forward ignoring the stitch pressing at his side. Before he could be with Kid and give him the devotion he deserved, Trafalgar knew he had to solve his own problems first.

No more running and hiding.

He didn't have time to scream. A hand clamped around his mouth, stifling his voice, from behind. Another grabbed him roughly by his shoulder exactly where he had one of his most recent bruises. Law screamed into the hand as searing pain numbed his limbs. He couldn't protest, past the agonising sensation, as the person behind him brutally dragged him inside the open room to his left.

The door slammed shut behind him and he saw his assailant.

* * *

**OoO Who is it?! XD You'll have to wait and find out! (though I'm pretty sure you can figure it out...)**

**Well anyhow, hope you liked and please review! Until next time! X****3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (between Zoro and Sanji. It's the last one with those two I promise...XD)**

**Chapter 10 is finito! XD Thank You very much to all those who reviewed so far! I LOVE U ALL~**

**Hope you like the update and please review! ENJOY! X3**

_**10**_

'Would he even still be here?' Hmmmm. Knowing the length Sanji's obsessive behaviour could take it was very likely. Kid rushed towards the home economics rooms, hoping the cook was on one of his staying-after-school-and-practicing-his-recipes endeavours.

Zoro wouldn't be back until later, according to Sanji, so it was likely the blonde decided to stay and wait. Eustass had to talk to someone. And his choices were really down to only two people. Nami and Sanji. They offered their help before and it was too late to back out now.

The corridor walls had a brick façade. Mixtures of red and browns and all colours in between, waved past as Kid continued running. He took the time to straighten the few buttons that popped open during his time with Law.

One of the doors around him was the one where Sanji would or wouldn't be. It was just a matter of finding which one. Kid went from door to door, finding all of them firmly locked. Until his fourth try.

'…ah….'

Just as his hand hovered over the handle the unmistakable noise of sex drifted to him. One second later and he could have intruded on a very intimate moment. It had to be Sanji in there. Right?

Kid looked briefly through the small window positioned at the center of the door. He didn't linger, just made sure the guy he was looking for was there. He was starting to wonder about his morale... This was the second time he was spying on two guys doing …..it. Maybe he was a perv in becoming.

Well, at least Sanji was there. And so was Zoro. Kid rested his back against the door and waited. '_Seriously. People have got to stop fucking when I'm around…..'_ He sighed inwardly as more seductive, lustful noises filtered through the thin walls and door, echoing through the otherwise silent hall.

* * *

Sanji felt his insides twist with pleasure as every touch and lick from his lover sent jolts down his spine. He moaned freely, thinking the school was empty now. Who else would still be around?

His thoughts were muddled and he was incapable of forming coherent words. The rim of the sink digging into the small of his back was his platform. He clenched his fingers around the edge, feeling like he needed a physical support to stop his legs from completely giving way.

In front of him, Zoro was giving Sanji the sort of attention only he was capable of giving. The blonde's shirt was open showing his quivering torso and stomach. His trouser zip was also open, showing something else which was trembling even more.

The black, tight material of the trousers was a terrible confinement to both of them. Zoro pulled them down, careful to grope Sanji's ass in the process. Zoro was crouching in front of Sanji and he looked up at his face, enjoying the sensual expression on his face.

'Zoro….hurry!...'

'Hurry what?' Like he was going to pass an opportunity where he could make fun of Sanji. Their friendly rivality would be destroyed without such shows of affection.

'…..stupid marimo…..you know…..' Sanji's glare wasn't as effective due to the fact that his pupils were dilated with lust.

'I don't know. You'll have to tell me yourself-' Zoro traced taunting circles around Sanji's cock. '-exactly where you want me to touch you.' The quivering blonde was at the end of his patience. This was a battle of wills he knew he couldn't win.

'…my dick….please…..' A sly smile adorned Zoro's lips. He traced his fingers along the length and around the wet head, dripping copious portions of pre-cum. Sanji was rock hard and he was ready to beg and plead for anything as long as Zoro would stop stalling.

'Only my hand?' The green eyes shone teasingly. Sanji vowed he would extract revenge for this later. But for the moment he couldn't…..think.

'…no….your mouth….I want your mouth….'

'Since you asked nicely…..' Sanji saw red for a second before his mind went blank. The expert fingers twirled around Sanji's demanding member and they began to pump him. It got harder with every move of his fist.

The moans and whines coming from Sanji were loud and dripping with desire. Good thing nobody was around to hear them… When Zoro touched and sucked the head of his vibrating manhood, he gasped with pleasure. The emerald-haired swordsman took the whole length between his lips, pushing it back until it hit the back of his throat. The ringlet of muscles closed around Sanji, giving him new waves of delight.

Zoro made his throat muscles vibrate by moaning deeply while he twisted his tongue around and along the shaft. Sanji fisted the short green hair, holding on for dear life. He was at the edge. He only needed a tiny push…..

'Zo….ro….!...ah….can't…'

His lover didn't slow down his movements. In fact he increased his tempo, giving Sanji the much needed push. The blonde gasped as his seed spilled and arched his back violently over the rim of the sink.

The white substance trailed over Zoro's lips before he licked them like he tasted something delicious. He rose to his full height and pined Sanji with his hands pressed firmly on either side of the blonde's still vibrating thin body.

'Thank you for the meal. It was delicious….' Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's, a trace of his taste still on his tongue. The cook moaned deeply and passionately.

Zoro was about ready to move on. He had his own throbbing problem to take care of. Just the thought of pushing into that heavenly, hot tunnel of burning muscles…Zoro shook involuntarily.

knock knock knock

The bang against the door was relatively low, just loud enough for both of them to hear. Zoro ignored it. He couldn't care less if White Beard himself was outside the door. He could just wait out there, for all he cared. Sanji's mind was still blank from the orgasm so he didn't hear anything…..

Knock Knock Knock

Louder. More urgent. Insistent. Zoro ignored it. He continued to press his lips harder against Sanji's taking refuge in the amazing sensation of his mouth.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Zoro snapped his head back and glared at the door. '_I'm gonna kill whoever that is!_' And at that moment he meant it. Below him, Sanji finally realised what was going on and he looked with alarming wide eyes at Zoro.

'What?!' Zoro managed to say between ground teeth. He didn't care if he was discovered in that compromising position. If it was something stupid, he intended to get right back to where he was. He was still aching for release.

The door opened and, to the shocked mute surprise of the two, Kid pushed his head through. He was looking intently at the ceiling, purposely choosing not to see the intertwined bodies.

'White Beard's coming down. You have two minutes, max.' And he closed the door back behind him leaving the two interrupted students too shocked for words.

* * *

Outside the door, Eustass retook his silent watch post by casually leaning against the brick wall. The looming figure of the principal was about ten steps away. The man was a giant. Kid couldn't help but be intimidated by the terrifying size.

His white beard, which gave him his title, looked perfectly set as always. The man always had a long coat, which danced behind him as he moved. White Beard had already seen Kid so the younger man had no choice but to stand there. It was too late to make a run for it.

He did have a chance before, but he chose instead to warn the two inside the room about their unexpected visitor. A part of him wondered what would have happened if White Beard would have been a bit earlier. Judging by the loud noises inside Sanji had reached his climax and Kid was aware that once a guy was close to the breaking point, nothing could stop him. Nothing.

White Beard was three steps away. Kid hoped Sanji and Zoro were ready. He had to buy them a bit of time…..God, he hated his friends sometimes.

'Eustass Kid, what are you still doing here?' The principal wasn't the man in charge for no reason. If his figure was intimidating then his voice was damn right terrifying. Kid had been acquainted with the angry tone of said voice and it had not been pleasant. Even for someone like Kid, who wasn't easily freacked, the growl made him think of an earthquake shaking the ground under his feet and swallowing him whole.

The question had an edge to it. The use of his full name spelled trouble. Even if he had done nothing wrong, Kid instantly went on the defensive.

'I'm doing nothing wrong. Just….standing.' By denying it like that it almost sounded like he was owning up to some sort of guilt. The principal arched one eyebrow as if to say, '_Oh really?..._'

'You're just standing in school, on your own? After school time?' He said the 'after school' part with extra emphasise. Kid wasn't the type to stay at school if he didn't have to. In fact he was the sort to run out rather than stay extra.

'….Yes. Do you need something?' Kid didn't know what the hell he was doing. Stalling was a lot harder than he had anticipated. Usually the conversations between the two consisted of White Beard talking and him pretending to listen. Well talking was an overstatement. Usually he was yelling.

'I wanted to see if Sanji was finished with his afterschool activity. Is he in there?'

'….Yeah. But, you shouldn't go in there!' Kid regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. Shit. How was he going to get out of that one?!

'Why not?' White Beard fixed him with his hard eyes, but he respected his wishes and didn't move to enter.

'Sanji made a mess in there. There's….marinara sauce all over the place…..' Man that sounded lame. Who could blame him though? It's not like he had a lot of time to come up with a decent excuse. It was obvious White Beard didn't buy it, but his eyes twinkled with a bit of amusement. At least Kid, put him in a good mood…..

'Well, if that's all, I think I can handle it.'

Kid would have said something more, but his mind drew a complete blank. White Beard twisted the handle and opened the door. Kid glanced in and held his breath.

Sanji was turned at the sink, chopping some vegetable. Kid thought it was red bell peppers. His clothes looked perfectly in place, and he even had a white neat apron around his waist. Kid didn't remember seeing one before. Then again he didn't look very attentively…

Zoro occupied one of the chairs at a table behind Sanji. He was leaning over the desk looking incredibly bored. In fact, he looked like this was the last place he wanted to be stuck in. Eustass knew the opposite was very much true.

When White Beard entered Sanji looked at the principal slightly surprised, like he had no idea the older man would drop by. He gave the guest a warm smile. Zoro only bothered to throw a glance in their direction through one opened eye.

'Well since everything looks in order-' He fixed Kid with a look which Eustass shrugged off, '-I was wondering if you're nearly finished.' He addressed Sanji now.

'Oh yes. Could I have another few minutes though. To clean up.' Another warm smile.

'That wouldn't be a problem. Make sure you close the door when you're done. Don't leave a mess.'

Sanji nodded and White Beard left. Kid looked at the broad back as it got smaller and smaller until it disappeared behind a corner. Then he looked back at the two in the room. He mentally congratulated them on their fast acting.

Sanji stopped cutting and let the shiny knife slide from his grasp. He turned to face Zoro and Kid and slumped against the rim, letting out a relieved sigh. Zoro had a lazy smile stretched on his lips. They took a second to appreciate what a close call that had been.

'How long were you out there?' Sanji looked at Kid. The trace of a slight blush was crawling back across his cheeks.

'Just before you said, 'Zoro hurry'' Eustass had a casual expression. The mean side of him was a bit happy for Sanji's evident discomfort. This was a small punishment for keeping Kid outside the door with their lewd moans as company.

'So, what do you want?' Sanji was too flushed to say anything. Kid noted that Sanji looked very cute when his face was strawberry red. Not as cute as Law, though. Instead Zoro questioned Kid, with his lazy open eye shifting towards him.

'I want to talk with Sanji.' Seeing the 'go on' look Zoro had he added, 'In private.' Then another thought entered his mind. Zoro was back. 'Weren't you at some competition?'

'The other team couldn't make it. We won by default and we came back. Why?'

'I need to talk to you too.' Sanji kept silent. He wanted to hear what happened that day as well. 'Remember the incident with Trafalgar Law at the swimming pool? What happened after you left? Did you catch that guy?' Zoro opened both his eyes and sat up from his slumped position.

'How's Law?'

'He's fine. Chopper said there was nothing damaged. The only problem would be the trauma, but he seems fine for now.'

'That's good.' He seemed to gather his thoughts for a second. He went on. 'Luffy and I chased that guy half across the campus but we lost him. He just...vanished. I think he wanted us to chase him. He got away real easily when he wanted to.' Zoro's expression darkened. It clearly irked him the guy managed to get away from his grasp.

'What did the guy look like?' Sanji spoke. Both boys looked at him like they had forgotten he was even there.

'Don't know…. Um…brown hair. Average height. I think his eyes were green. Didn't really get a chance to look at him. I was too busy trying to catch him and beat him up.'

Kid's suspicion had been right. Zoro's brief description was more than enough to tell him it had been the same guy behind both attacks. Sanji mirrored his thoughts and the two exchanged a look. Zoro realised they knew something he didn't, but didn't question it.

'Zoro, I forgot one of my books in the history class. Can you get it for me?' Sanji looked sweetly at his boyfriend. Zoro, for once, got the hint. He stood up, nodded and left, throwing a final glance at the two remaining guys.

The two stood in silence for a while. Sanji was the first to break it. 'What did you want to say to me?' Kid snapped out of his daze, remembering the original reason why he come. Law. It was always Law.

'Right. I….need a recipe for something easy to cook.' Not. At the last moment he decided that maybe asking Sanji was a bad idea. He had to ask Law first. Not to mention he felt uncomfortable talking about their relationship with Sanji. '_Even if I had to listen to them have their fun….._'

Sanji widened his eyes. He had certainly not expected that. 'Right…A recipe…..Really?'

'Yeah. Why? What did you think I needed?'

'Well, when you said it was private, I assumed it was a Law related issue…..Something about sex maybe…..The sex you had today…..No?' Kid almost had the urge to wipe at his forehead. Did he have a fucking sign imprinted on his flesh with his life story written on it?!

'How do you keep doing that?!' He couldn't keep the slight exasperation out of his voice. Sanji only smiled in response.

'I've been in a relationship with a guy a lot longer than you. 'Sides, you're so easy to read. Nami-san's even better at it than I am. Can't compare with a woman's intuition. But I mean come on! A recipe?! Couldn't you come up with anything slightly believable?' He let a low chuckle ring from his lips, to Kid's growing anger. Sanji realised he was stepping over a line so he stopped and grew serious again.

'Well, since you know that…..' Eustass commented grudgingly.

* * *

'What the hell's wrong with you?! Have you never had sex before?' Sanji exclaimed after Kid finished recounting the happenings of approximately one hour ago.

'What do you mean?! I was fine! He just freaked out and ran out!' Eustass was defending himself with his burning anger.

'Riiiggghhhhttt….Anyway. He freaked after he took his shirt off?'

'Yeah.'

'Hmmmm. It seems simple enough. You reminded him of the green eyed guy.' Kid opened his mouth in surprise. He waited for the blonde to continue. 'I'm guessing Law hadn't opened to a lot of people. It must have been a hard thing to do. You just have to be patient, and for the love of god, talk to him!'

Kid stared. Sanji was offering sound advice. Eustass felt himself calm a little. It was nice to hear someone else say what he thought.

'Law probably just wants someone to talk to. This is your chance to slip right past his defences.' A warm encouraging smile.

'You're right. I'll do that the next time….' _I screw him,_ '…..I see him.'

He turned to leave, his temperament right back to his usual self. Talking to Sanji had been a good idea. He was depending more and more on those talks. What were friends for…..As he reached the door he stopped.

'Thanks.' One word, but it meant a lot. Sanji flashed him another one of his sincerely friendly smiles.

'What are friends for?'

* * *

**Thank you for the read and please don't forget to review! I always love to see what other people think about my work. That's why I bother posting it after all! XD**

**Well I'll update as soon as I can, and it will be very soon! X3 Until then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: RAPE!, VIOLENT MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!**

**Okay i will say it in advance so that you won't hate me...too much. This is a very depressing, and violent, and abusive chapter. It's a peek at what Law has and had to go through so...be ready. Also i was listening to some very depressing songs when i was writing this...not a good idea.**

**Well anyway, i hope you still enjoy and please review! XD**

**Oh, almost forgot. All the bad guys in the WHOLE fiction are my own creations so you won't find them in One Piece. Just thought i's make that clear. XD**

**ENJOY!**

_**11**_

Law moved his wary, large eyes between the two other people in the room. He knew one of them. The other was a complete stranger.

Finally he settled his pleading eyes on the one he knew and silently begged to be released. Startlingly green eyes met his and he knew there would be no mercy. There never was, but he never stopped hoping.

'It's been too long Trafalgar. I trust you are in good health?' If there was one thing that irked Law it was his easy tone and polite comments. The hypocrisy of it was like a constant slap in the face that hurt even more than the physical maltreatment.

'Please stop this. Let me go.' Law's words were surprisingly firm considering the inner turmoil he was going through. His cheeks were still wet from his freshly shed tears.

Right now he wished so desperately he would have stayed with Kid. He involuntarily shuddered and drew his arms around himself, missing the feel of Eustass' warm strong ones. He missed their security. Their safety.

'Oh my. Are you cold?' Law glared at the other man, cursing himself for showing yet more signs of weakness. As if green-eyes didn't have enough ammunition already….

'No.'

'Then are you perhaps scared?' The guy raised an eyebrow, his grin turning almost evil. Law barely supressed a second shudder, this one sparked by fear.

'No….' The firmness of his voice was seeping away like his mask, torn off by his overworking heart.

'Well you should be. You do remember what our little arrangement was, no?' Law only managed to nod weakly, his eyes becoming moist again. 'Because if you don't I'd be more than happy to refresh your memory. Don't forget that I can not only destroy any future career you might have, but I can go just as easily after your family. Or you friends. Or that red-head you seem to like so much.'

At the mention of Kid, Law's eyes shot up from the floor and locked with the cruel green ones. His family and his family were already in the equation and he expected for them to be targeted, but Kid was not an option. He couldn't live with himself if Eustass was dragged into this whole mess because of him.

'Not him. You can't go after him! I don't even know him!' Maybe he could manage to convince the other that he had no interest in Kid whatsoever. It was a long shot, but it was also the only shot he had. He had no leverage in this 'deal'.

'And what's to stop me? Maybe I'll destroy his future instead of yours. Or maybe I should mess him up like you. He seems like he would be a lot of fun-'

Before he realized what he was doing, Law was aiming a punch at the infuriatingly smirking face. Rage took hold of his whole persona and he momentarily forgot about his priorities. He forgot why he was blackmailed. The thought of someone as strong as Kid falling as low as himself was something he couldn't let happen.

Before his fist made contact with the other's face he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him back and halting his movements. Law remembered the other unknown student in the room too late.

'Interesting reaction. If I didn't know any better I'd say you are in love.' He chuckled as the strength seemed to visibly ebb out of Law. His shoulders slumped and his face became defeated again. The student behind him was holding him up more than back.

'But I have to say that I am surprised. Someone like you is capable of love? A smart man like yourself must know that no matter what, you will end up suffering. You're damaged. Who would ever want to be with you?'

Each word hurt especially badly because Law knew they was true. He was damaged, broken. Lost. As much as he would have loved to stay in denial and pretend that he was capable of finding love, the words brought him back to reality. The cruel and harsh and unforgiving reality.

His eyes saw green again as his face was lifted by the fingers holding his chin. He resisted the urge to whimper and cry. Green-eyes leaned closer until their noses were nearly touching.

'You. Are. Alone.'

Each word was emphasised and the realisation broke something inside Law. He felt himself falling down, down and he couldn't see the bottom of this dark abyss swallowing him. He didn't struggle when the other took over his lips or when the tongue slid past his teeth. All the fighting was gone out of him.

The kiss was brutal, demanding, uncaring. It was everything Law hated. It was everything Kid was not. A fresh wave of pain crashed over him and he felt like he was drowning. How was he ever going to face Kid again, knowing that every second they spent together would put him in danger? How could he be so selfish to wish a relationship despite that?

Law was disgusted with himself and his selfish thoughts. He stopped thinking. He let his mind go blank, like he always did when they wanted their fun. He let his body go slack like clay waiting to be modelled. He knew from experience that fighting only spurred them to come up with more creative ways of inflicting suffering. They thrived on it.

'Kurt here is very curious to see what you can do. I told him only good things about you. Don't disappoint.' He grinned his Cheshire Cat grin and watched as the guy still holding Law's arms drew the med student away and violently pushed him on top of one of the desks around the empty classroom.

Trafalgar didn't fight it. There was no point. He winced when his hurt skin clashed with the hard wood, knowing there would be a fresh collection of bruises waiting in the morning. The man known as Kurt grinned in that way he began to associate with their group. A gesture that promised only to destroy and hurt.

Law waited for what was sure to come with his back stretched fully across the desk and his eyes looking intently at the spotless white ceiling. He was feeling cold, his shirt forgotten somewhere on the corridor where he dropped it, and he concentrated on it. He much preferred that to the feel of being violated.

He winced as he felt Kurt's harsh lips close around his sensitive neck skin, biting it without any regard for Law's enjoyment. He proceeded to run his tongue along Law's collarbone, all across it until he reached the central dip where he descended down. Trafalgar kept his head back, refusing to look at the other man.

His heated skin shivered at the feel of the tongue. He hated his body for acting so readily. He knew it was only a physical response, a primal reaction that was out of his control. But that didn't make it better. He hated the heat pooling in his stomach, or the burning creeping through his veins, and above all, he hated the sudden tightness of his black trousers.

Stubbornly he kept his teeth clenched, refusing to give this last shard of his pride away. His body was theirs, but his voice was not. However it was becoming harder and harder to push his moans down as Kurt pinned his arms down and pushed his legs apart roughly.

Law heard the watching green-eyes laughing behind him, clearly loving the power he could exercise over his victim. Kurt's hands gripped Law's thighs, digging his fingers into the soft meat and making Law wince. He pulled the last remain of his clothing off, nearly ripping them apart.

This was the part Law hated most. Not because he was about to be forcefully fucked. But because he felt absolutely exposed. It was silly, but when he had his clothes at least he could pretend that he still had some sort of a shield. A make-shift barrier that kept his abusers away from him.

At least Kurt had the decency to stretch him out and prepare him, even a little. Law knew it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart. If he limped too visibly and displayed obvious signs of abuse, people would start asking question. Ultimately, like everything they did, it was for their own selfish agenda.

The fingers thrust in roughly, making Law cringe. The pain was unimaginable but Law knew there was worse to come. He resisted the urge to scream and cry but relief flooded him when the intruding digits finally left his entrance.

He only had a second before that momentarily relief shattered, like a broken piece of glass, and cut into him over and over. The thrusts were rough enough to quake the entire desk, the sound of metal legs scraping against the floor resonating around the hollow room.

Keeping his jaw tightly shut became impossible and Law's voice joined the scraping. He screamed more than moaned. Kurt was far too rough and uncaring for Law to feel pleasure.

Law's leg muscles tightened, his nerves straining. His fingers gripped the rim of the desk and clutched it desperately. His back was arched and his head was thrown back. Eyes wide open and mouth gasping, struggling to breath but finding it far too difficult.

Kurt thrust in wildly, chasing his own high, adding fresh bruises to Law's wrists and thighs.

'You know, you can put that mouth of yours to better use.'

Law groaned as his head was yanked by the fingers clenched around his short strands, and his neck was twisted at an almost painful backwards angle. His mouth fell open reflexively, the curve of his throat elevated in a perfect arch.

Before he could understand what was happening, his mouth was filled with something large and long, sliding in until Law nearly gagged. Green-eyes continued to mouth fuck him by hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Kurt didn't stop his own relentless jabs for a second.

Law's jaw was beginning to hurt. Tears spilled freely from his tightly shut eyes. He wanted for this to end. Desperately. Both men became more brutal and more demanding as they neared their orgasm and Law was silently thanking the stars.

When Kurt pulled out Law's legs slacked, falling to the ground since they were no longer supported by the other's shoulders. Law heard him grunt and something hot coated his stomach. Very soon after, he felt something just as hot fill his mouth and he swallowed quickly to prevent himself from choking. Some of the white substance still trailed down his cheek from the corners of his mouth.

A strong hand gripped his throat and pulled Law up so he could once more look into the green eyes. They practically danced with malice and, despite everything he just endured, Law shivered. They scared him.

'This was a friendly reminder of what you are Trafalgar Law. You are a broken shell of a man and anyone who is near you will end up suffering. Everyone.'

He let go of the raven hair and Law's head fell down, defeated. The classroom door closed and Law was alone at long last. He closed his hands around himself again, the cold biting with renewed vengeful vigour. His fingers were trembling but not because of the temperature.

Slowly, his body protesting all the way, he retrieved his discarded trousers. The act of dressing never seemed more difficult. He found his shirt in the room too, to his surprise. Stretching his arms sent shockwaves through his shoulder and back muscles.

Law tried as hard as he could to move as little as possible, especially his waist and hips. After what seemed like hours, with excruciatingly slow movements, Law was dressed again and feeling a little bit calmer and in control. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. As much as he would have liked to deceive himself, guys like those weren't too eager to share their toys.

With a heavy heart he made up his mind. For the sake of those he cared for he would continue to be alone. Even the thought hurt him immensely. The thought that he would have to say goodbye to Kid forever. They couldn't even continue to be friends. Law compared himself to poison, intoxicating and withering everything he touched.

A fresh torrent of tears spilled down his frozen cheeks. He was and always will be lost.

* * *

**I warned you! And i will tell you this, Law's hardship is not yet at its end...I know, i know. I'm the devil! XD**

**But he will be 'found' by the end of this fiction! Happy ending on the horizon people!**

**Well thank you for the read and please review. Your kind words are the reason why i continue to write with a smile on my face! I''ll update as soon as i can! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is finished! I told you it would be a fast update. XD Thank you for reading so far and a special thanks to all those who took the time to leave a review! People, your kind encouragement is fuel for my writing! XD**

**Well hope you continue to like this and please continue to review! ENJOY!**

_**12**_

This was Kid's favourite day of the week, by far. Saturday. The only day where nothing was expected of him and when no future dark cloud hung over. For example, while Sunday was also a weekend day it had that feel of finality. Because without a shadow of a doubt, after Sunday came Monday. And that was Kid's least favourite day of the week. Who in their right minds even liked Mondays? They marked the beginning of yet another long week weather that implied school or work.

He took a breath full of fresh air, loving the crispiness of it. Winter was fast approaching. Soon the tall trees and numerous shrubbery around his modest house would lose their reddish tints and be decorated with sparkling icicles.

Kid took a second to admire the richly coloured clusters of fallen foliage at the base of each tree. Reads, oranges, yellows and every colour in between painted a perfect autumn ensemble. Kid was one of those people who liked all seasons equally but if he was being totally honest with himself he would have to give the winning ticket to autumn. Mainly because of his love of the colour red.

He liked the double meaning of it. While red could represent love and amore it also stood for macabre displays of bloody carnage. With a colour like that one couldn't go wrong. People couldn't judge and tag him. He liked that, though he never was the type to care about what other people thought. Rather, he would expressly go out of his way to piss someone off rather than listen to them.

With a satisfied grin, Kid finally pulled his eyes away from the lovely colours. It was time for him to engage in some good work. The sort of work that he enjoyed thoroughly and did as much as he could whenever he could. Mainly, working towards becoming a mechanic. Ever since he was a toddler he remembered being fascinated with scraps.

He considered anyone capable of making such impressive machines, such as cars, bikes, various working machineries, out of those seemingly random pieces of rubbish should be considered an artist. After all, wasn't an artist someone that created? If so then the true creators of this era should be the ones revered as the Michelangelos and the Leonardo da Vincis of the twenty-first century.

And Kid wanted to join their ranks. He understood it wasn't a big money job, but it was what he wanted out of life. He loved getting his hands dirty and his clothes turning black from the engine oil and grease. He even liked the irony smell of scrap metal. It was something he was good at.

God help him, he could not solve a collage mathematical equation to save his life but he could assemble a car together in record time. Was he proud of himself? Practically beaming.

Kid waited as the garage door slowly opened, by steadily climbing upwards. The autumn breeze tickled his bare arms. Even though it was nearing winter it was warm enough outside for him to wear a relatively thin white sleeveless t-shirt and blue working pants without fearing a cold. His always present goggles dangled around his neck. This is where they came in handy.

He ran over what he wanted to do that day. The engine on his bike was making a strange sound. It was faint but his finely tuned ears immediately picked on it and he instantly realized that something was wrong. He planned to get to the core of that problem and solve it. If there was one possession he loved, it was his giant shining red sports bike.

A beauty to the eye. A 2000 Super Hawk with 900cc and an adrenaline rush more effective than bungee jumping. It was one of those bikes that needed to be ridden aggressively and sometimes Kid took it for a fast going spin on the motorway in the weekend. Another thing he loved was the way the world drifted in the background when he was on his S. Hawk. The feel of the wind tearing at him almost as if he was in a constant struggle with it was exhilarating.

Most considered him crazy and this did nothing to disprove that theory. If he was going to die, then by all the seven layers of hell he was going down in a memorable way. It was with this pride and joy that Kid approached his baby.

'Miss me?' He ran his hand across the side of the luscious red body, loving the feel of the squeaky clean pain. He took good care of her, no question about that. 'Now let's see how we can fix you up.'

His nimble fingers moved to the engine compartment and he started undoing it, taking it piece by piece apart and studying each one individually with all the care of a concerned father. For all the attention he was giving it, the bike might as well have been his daughter. His fingers were already dressed in a black coat of oil.

Kid was careful not to touch the non-engine part of the bike again, until he wiped his hands on a white rag kept in the garage just for that reason. Half an hour later, Kid proudly exclaimed his triumph. After careful scrutinising he finally managed to get to the problem.

His top and trousers were stained with splotches and he even had a few marks on his cheek from when he stupidly rubbed his face with blackened fingers. The lines stretched from the corner of Kid's eye to his jaw, giving him a comical look. And he furthermore had another smudge on his forehead from the same accidental experience.

His back was turned away from the opened garage door as he looked for the tools he required. The sound of metal clinking against other metal chimed like a symphonised cluster of bells as his knowing hands danced.

'Sorry. Is this a bad time?' Kid turned his head towards the door surprised to hear Law's voice drifting through the air. Of course he had to scrape his hand in the process and curse at the unpleasant sensation. Law, on his part, stood perfectly still and struggled not to laugh. It was somewhat difficult since Kid's face was covered in marks, reminding Law of a panda. The black wasn't as intense but that's where his mind went.

'Law? What are you doing here?' Only surprise coated his question taking away any rude edge it may have had.

'Oh. Nami sent me here to bring you this.' He fished inside his hoodie pocket until his hand came out with a neatly folded piece of paper. He held it out to Kid who took it, after wiping his hands on the rag. Law let his eyes wander around the room, amazed at the sheer amount of tools and parts visible. The thought of Eustass as a mechanic didn't come as a surprise at all. Law thought it suited him perfectly.

Meanwhile, Kid eyed the piece of snow white paper with distrust. He knew Nami's MO. If it was something important she used a phone, like a god-damn normal person. Since when did she send letters? He unfolded it and started reading the short, albeit straight to the point text.

'_Okay, don't say I'm not a good friend. Here's Law! This is your chance to talk to him and set things straight. So god help me if you don't do something I'll personally tie you to the end of your precious Super Hawk and drive off at full speed. I don't make empty threats._

_P.S. This is also an opportunity to have some sweet fun. ^3^_

_Nami_'

Law's attention went back to Kid and watched as he crumbled the piece of paper then tore it to tiny pieces over and over again. Kid was pissed. How could she, the smart one, be so stupid?! '_What if he saw?! What if he read it on his way here? And what the fuck does she mean by 'some sweet fun'?!_'

'Did you read this?'

'No!' Law realized his answer was way too fast, but Kid's tone was very low and serious and it startled him. However when Kid fixed his frowning eyes on Law's he understood that his denial was not believed, so he elaborated. 'Nami warned me that if anyone other than you reads it, including myself, they will have their eyes popped out and their tongues yanked off. She was terrifyingly emphatic about the details.'

'Yep. That'll be her.' But Kid's expression relaxed and he was once more smiling lazily. He pushed his goggles up and had a better look at Law. He hadn't seen the young genius outside of school clothing before.

Law had on a pair of tight blue skinny jeans, with leopard black spots running across the majority of the length, which fitted him perfectly. Kid could see the exact shape of his long, thin legs and he felt a sudden drying sensation taking over his mouth. Quickly he moved his eyes to Law's top. A hoodie with the arms and hood black while the central region was yellow. Like the trousers it was also just the perfect amount of tight for Kid to see Law's thin waist and angular hips. He moved his eyes away even quicker to Law's last item of clothing. His furry white hat that matched the leopard prints on his trousers. That was safe. '_But it looks damn cute on him…._'

'Wanna come inside?' Kid caught his thoughts before they raced to other things. Dangerous things. Things that he wanted very badly.

'Sure.' Law didn't seem to notice the sudden hastiness of the question or the creeping blush across his pale complexion, though that may have been the fault of his dirty face. Either way, Kid was not one to complain about his stroke of luck. Unfortunately he realized his mistake far too late. '_Wait. If I bring Law inside then I'll be alone. With him. In my house. … That can't be good._'

Well too late. With a loud sigh he lead the other student inside, careful to touch as little as possible to avoid leaving oily prints all over the place. No point in making his life more difficult in the long run.

'You go on inside and make yourself comfortable, while I go take a shower. I'll be quick.'

'Um…Okay.' But Kid was already rushing up the stairs, taking two at a time, and Law was left at the entrance of the living room.

He stood there for a minute, frozen, much like that night when he was cascading with rain water. He shivered remembering why he was drenched in the first place. It also served to remind him of the true reason why he came. His expression turned sombre and he felt the full extent of his sleepless nights weigh his limbs down.

He made his way to the nearest sitting area, the couch, and fell into it loving the softness of the cushions that seemed to swallow him. He closed his eyes for a moment, content to just let his mind and body rest. Only for a moment. Law felt like he was divided in two parts straight down the middle.

The first was incredibly happy at Kid's welcome, free of judgement so far. Considering his behaviour the last time they met Law expected a multitude of questions and accusations that he could neither answer nor deny. He couldn't fully express how happy he was that Kid didn't bring up the subject.

The second was incredibly sad, at the same thing. It once more served to remind him of what a great guy Eustass was and that tore him to shreds. Law knew why he was there. He was there to end things with Kid. He knew he had to do it, but he just couldn't bring himself to get into that discussion. He was being selfish but he just couldn't… Not yet.

He told himself that he would do it as soon as Kid came down. Until then, he would just unwind a little. Thought that was next to impossible. There was no way he could relax when he felt so bad. He felt sick and exhausted. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and fall asleep on Kid's sofa.

Law inhaled a deep breath, intended to steady his nerves. As if by magic, the tenseness of his muscles evaporated. The smell. It was all Kid. Law inhaled again, letting his mind drift to the man whose natural scent he was surrounded by. His warm, creamy skin. His dangerous looking eyes that turned out to be so unbelievingly kind. His long strands of burning hair that gave the illusion it was burning. Law remembered wanting to touch it and see if it would indeed burn. It was that sort of silliness that Kid induced in him.

Then his mind drifted to the first day Kid brought him to his home. With sudden realisation he remembered why this couch felt so familiar. Law crossed his legs fighting to move his thoughts away from that. His skin was very hot and he desperately wanted a glass of cool water.

He jumped out of the couch, unable to take the heat of the scent and memories anymore. He moved back towards his spot by the entrance again letting the autumn air cool him down from the still ajar door. Steadily he managed to get himself under control again. He willed his heart to stop drumming tattoos into his ribcage.

'Oh come on! Don't tell me you stayed by the door all this time again!' Law snapped his head towards the head of the stairs fast enough to hear his neck creaking in protest. Immediately his heart was right back to its medially dangerous rampart beats. As a doctor in becoming he knew the signs of a cardiac arrest and he was having them. Right there.

'Get inside or I'll drag you in.'

'Sorry.' Law wasn't sure what he was apologising for but he did as he was told, turning his face away from Kid's and trying to hide his reddening cheeks. At times like those he wanted to get on his knees and thank all the deities out there for blessing him with a darker complex that hid his blushes from inattentive eyes.

The image of Kid at the top of the stairs was burned into his memory. Forever. And oh wow, what an image. Law sat down on the couch again, mainly because he couldn't see where he was going, and closed his eyes for a moment to once more muster the necessary strength to calm himself again. He would rather take a one week long exam than have to deal with his hectic and rebellious heart. Damn, it could be a bother.

'_calm down calm down calm down….._' He chanted the words repeatedly like a mantra. However they did little when faced with a Eustass Kid half naked and dripping water across his exposed chest. The usually spiked hair fell across his face, weighted down by their drink, and the only thing he was wearing was a pair of black jeans. Even his feet were bare. He had a towel in one hand and was still in process of drying off when he stepped out of the bathroom which would explain the wet torso. Law wanted to scream with frustration. No wait, it was lust. '_calm down calm down calm down calm down….._'

Law heard Kid as he descended down the stairs. He waited with tightly shut eyes and a very rigid posture, all the tenseness put right back into his muscles. He felt like the drawn string of a bow ready to be stretch to its breaking point. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Kid was in front of him. He could practically see him smiling and he had to shout his mantra to get it across the sound of his drumming cardiac muscle.

'You okay? Law? Hellooo?'

'Fine thank you.' His words rushed out in a torrent and he forgot he was supposed to breathe as well. He kept his eyes tightly shut.

'Really? Cos from where I'm standing,' Kid leaned in and whispered the next part right into Law's ear ', and I'm very close, you don't look fine.' Kid pulled back and grinned widely as Law's eyes shot open instantly. Kid couldn't think of anything cuter than Law at that moment, with his strawberry red face and his comically opened mouth.

'I'm….fine…..fine….' Finding words was a task far too advanced for Law's brain under the circumstances. Kid raised an eyebrow as if to say, '_Yeah. I can see that.'_ while his grin got even wider, if that was possible.

'If you say so. Want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?... Alcohol?'

'Coffee please. Dark.' Was he happy to hear that word. Coffee. Yum. And he needed a shot of caffeine so badly…Anything to wake him up and keep him alert.

'Okay then. Wait here while I go make it. And if I come back and find you at the door again I'll put a collar on you and chain you to the couch. Like the little puppy you are.' Eustass was rewarded with another furious blush. Satisfied he left for the kitchen, practically whistling a tune to himself.

He knew he was being awfully mean but consider it payback. '_For leaving him hard and needy in the classroom. Besides, a bit of messing around never hurt anybody._' Or so he told himself. Though he was also well aware that he was threading very dangerous waters here. It was all he could do not to take advantage of the adorable younger man frozen on his couch.

His hands moved on autopilot, brewing the coffee and taking two mugs, doing all the work, while he thought of the couch. That couch had some serious powers. At one point, two days after their night of passion, Kid even considered throwing it outside just so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. Since every time he laid eyes on the green cushions he remembered Law's moaning voice and his bucking hips and his….._'calm down calm down calm down…_'

Kid took both cups, one with black coffee while the other had an obscene amount of sugar in it, and brought it to the small coffee table besides Law. Trafalgar watched Kid approach, not having moved a fraction of an inch. He knew this would be difficult, but he didn't expect this level of sexual tension between them. With a spark, Law expected to see an explosion.

'Here. Tell me if you want something else.'

'Thank you.' Law closed his slightly trembling hands around the red mug and brought it to his lips. As soon as the dark liquid hit his tongue he felt a million times better. Maybe it was because he desperately needed caffeine, or because Kid had some mysterious coffee making skills, but that was one of the best cups of coffee Law could remember having. He practically moaned as the warmth slid down his throat and collected in a comforting pool at the base of his stomach.

'I take it that means you like it.' Kid could physically see Law relaxing.

'Yeah. It's really good.' Law smiled back, finally feeling his heart settle in a steady beat. Coffee. It did wonders for him.

'You look like you need it. What's with the black bags under your eyes?' Kid took a sip out of his own purple cup. Sugar. It did wonders for him.

'I have a mild case of insomnia and sometimes I can't sleep. It can stretch for up to a few days on end and coffee is the only way I can keep going some mornings.' Law was surprised at how easily he could talk to Kid, about virtually anything. He never really had a friend before. He did have friends but he never let them fully in. But if it was Kid he felt like he could tear down his defences.

'Insomnia, hm? That explains why you look like a zombie half the time.'

'No I don't.' And the two were grinning at each other again.

* * *

**Yeah, i had a bit of fun with this. XD Leave it up to Kid to be a tease...sigh. What am i going to do with him? XD I wanted Law to catch a break before the next chapter where, once more there will be drama for our young genius...I KNOW! I'm the lowest life form ! -_-**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less and please review! THANK YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: ROUGH MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS (Could very well be considered rape...)**

**I finished chapter 13! Yay! XD BUT, it's a very dramatic one...I don't want to say anymore but just remember my warning from the previous chapter. Law's grief is not at an end yet...Sorry. **

**Well anyway, I hope you like and please please review! ENJOY!**

_**13**_

'It really wasn't that funny….Scarring if anything.' Kid sullenly commented but grinned none the less.

Law could barely look at Kid on account of his furious fit of laughter. He had to gasp for air and clutch his stomach as he bent over, tears of joy piling at the corners of his eyes. When he was finally able to stop he sank into the couch and gasped for breath. Bursts of giggles still filtered through but he was capable of talking again which was a great improvement.

'You done yet?' Kid waited patiently. Even though he wasn't as amused as Law the other's happiness was intoxicating. Even if he was the bud of the joke he couldn't get angry if he tried.

'Oh yes. Thanks. It feels good to laugh.' He wiped the tears away with his fingers. 'What an image. You trapped outside the door while Sanji and Zoro were at it.' A fresh bust of giggles followed. 'What was _SO_ important that you couldn't leave?'

'That's….not an issue.' Kid noticed a slight curiosity creeping in the almost grey blue eyes and he decided on a distraction. Wouldn't want his discussion with Sanji becoming public. 'And guess who just had to patrol the corridors at that exact time.'

'Who?'

'White Beard.' Kid grinned loving the incredulous look on the genius' face. If his eyes widened any more Kid was afraid they would pop out of their sockets.

'No way! What did you do?' Law was behaving just like a curious little child, which Kid found endearing. He chuckled while recalling the events. This was one of those stories that was just unbelievable enough to make it believable.

'You better not go into another fit of laughter! I mean it!' Though his tone held no threatening or serious edge to it. His smile became a frown but his eyes didn't stop twinkling with glee.

'I can't promise anything but I'll try my best.' Law mustered the most serious look he could under the circumstances.

Kid eyed him with a raised eyebrow, before launching into retelling the hilarious and pathetic excuse he came out with when faced with White Beard's terrifying presence. Once again he asked himself, why marinara sauce? In hindsight he could come up with a million believable excuses. '_Yeah, I'm the perfect guy to have around AFTER crap happens._' He finished his account with White Beard stepping into the room and finding the two troublemakers going about business as usual. Sanji with his cooking and Zoro with his sleeping.

When he finished, Kid sat back and watched Law physically struggling to keep his no-laughing promise. But he was losing, badly. And when Kid let a low chuckle of his own loose, that was game over. Law was, again, struggling for breath. Eustass drifted his eyes to the clock and nearly exclaimed with surprise. Three whole hours passed since the other came to his house. Where did the time go?

He looked back at Law who was himself again. Despite his appearance and his lonely character, Eustass discovered that Trafalgar had a very fun side to him. Their conversation hadn't died or become awkward once. For Kid that was big. All his previous partners had been a pain in the ass really. They wanted to talk about 'feelings' and 'plans'. But not Law. He was just enjoying what he had at the moment and Kid loved him all the more because of it.

'Speaking of that day. I have something I have to tell you.' Law stopped while Kid gave him his full attention. All of a sudden he felt like he had something stuck in his throat and he was fighting down the bile building inside his stomach. He really didn't want to do this. Not after they were having so much fun but if he couldn't do it then he would never do it. Kid looking at the clock was a reminder of his true mission. He hoped that maybe Kid would be in good enough a mood to forgive him, or at least simply throw him out. Though he highly doubted that.

'What's wrong?' Kid was quickly becoming worried. '_What exactly did I miss?..._' In the flash of a few seconds he witnessed Law's expression change from one of pure merriment to the exact opposite. The raven-haired boy refused to meet his eyes and Kid saw his lips tremble. Every fibre in his body told him that something bad was about to happen. A dark premonition instigated by Law's change in demeanour.

'Do you remember when I ran away?...' Law had no idea how to get into this and he was terrified of stepping on a land mine. Though he knew Kid would pretty much hate him no matter how he told the tale, he still wanted to try and prevent that. Just the thought of Kid hating him was so acutely painful it shocked him. Never had he felt so strongly about someone else, and in such a short time.

'Remember?! How could I forget?! But you don't have to worry about it. It's fine. Just tell me what's going on and we can work through this together.' Kid gave him an encouraging smile.

If ever there was a time to try and coax the truth out of Law, this was it. Kid didn't want to push Trafalgar but that talk had to happen sooner or later. If Law didn't open up soon, Kid was afraid of the consequences. Depression, anti-socialism, death. In the last couple of days it became abundantly clear to him that the green eyed punk wasn't above taking his fun too far. And when that happened Law would need someone to be with him. He would need someone to save him.

Law opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it again. Kid could practically see the wheals spinning inside the brunette's head. He waited patiently aware that the other had to take the next step on his own. He couldn't force him out of his shell and if he tried he might just push him away further.

'I ran into…an acquaintance. Eustass Kid, ' Law's expression underwent another complete change. His insecurity melted and a look of pure determination settled across the olive skin. 'we can't be together anymore. I don't want to anymore.'

Law may as well have taken a bucket full of freezing water and thrown it on Kid, the shock couldn't have been greater. Kid blinked a dozen times, his mouth refusing to work. He stared at the other man, his brain still muddling through the new information. Did he hear right? Law was breaking up with him? That's not where he expected for this conversation to go. He was shell shocked, too stunned to function properly.

'Why?' A ghost of a whisper is all he managed after what seemed an eternity of silence. Honestly Kid expected for this to be a joke. He just couldn't bring himself to believe what was happening and because of that his voice held no edge to it. Just pure disbelief. His lips even curved into a thin smile, already anticipating for Law to call his own bluff.

'You're just not my type. You bore me.' Law hated himself more than ever before. He wanted nothing more than to yank his own lying tongue out. He hated the look Kid gave him. He wanted to go over and hug him and say that he was not serious and that he was threatened and scared. He wanted to scream and cry and beg for forgiveness. But the memory of green eyes wouldn't let him. He had to do this. Because he loved Kid. He had to hurt him because he loved him.

'Are you serious?' Kid was still incredulous but reality slowly seeped in. His shock gave way to pain. Dull for the moment but intensifying and growing with every second.

'Absolutely. We have nothing in common and never will. I though you would be more fun but I guess I was wrong.'

Faster than the eye could see Kid was in front of Law and the younger man froze. The anger radiating from the other's eyes was so intense Law expected for fire to come out of his mouth when he spoke. Still he didn't cave, determined to throw Kid out of this tangled situation he accidently got caught up in. He could deal with being hated. It would hurt but he could find solace in at least having done the right thing.

'I'm only going to ask once more. Are you serious?' Kid's voice was low and harder than stone, making it so much more terrifying than yelling. His eyes seemed to turn red and in that second Law understood why Eustass Kid was called a demon. He felt a trickle of sweat running down the side of his face, along his jawline and continuing down his neck along the oesophagus until it vanished from sight.

'Yes.'

Law gave a startled cry when Kid grabbed the hem of his collar and yanked the hoody down to revel one shoulder. He knew there were fresh bruises there and looked at Kid with pleading looks. He silently pleaded for Kid not to bring up that subject because he couldn't talk about them. It was part of their 'deal'.

Kid didn't say anything. His lip curled in disgust and his eyes dulled as he stepped over the threshold from anger to rage. He ignored Law's muffled cries as he pulled the clothing over his wrists to look at another batch of fresh marks. They blazed red across Law's olive skin. Kid's fury settled into the most terrifying form. A calm, silent rage that left him unpredictable.

'And I presume this is from your….acquaintance?' His hand was holding Law's wrist like an iron shackle. Law was shaking with fear. He didn't know what Kid was going to do to him but his eyes were intense enough to give the illusion of physically burning. It didn't help that Kid was so much bigger than his own frail, skinny body. He had some muscle but compared to Kid he was a stick. A stick that could easily be snapped in two.

'Answer me Law.' Kid didn't increase his volume but the tone was so commanding Law found his head nodding before he realized it.

'And he is your 'type'? He doesn't seem to bore you.' Kid couldn't control his anger anymore. Inside, he understood Law was a victim who was probably being blackmailed but that did nothing to calm his nerves. He only wanted to hurt the brunette at that moment. He pushed his conscious and morality down. Kid yanked and pulled the shirt off of Law's struggling frame.

'No…please don't do this.' Trafalgar was all but crying. The same crippling fear that green-eyes awakened in him took over. Kid's eyes were so cold. All their caring warmth was gone.

'Why not? Last I saw you were pretty damn happy to get it rough. Tell me, how many guys fucked you in the school bathroom?'

Law's eyes widened unable to comprehend what Kid was telling him. He whimpered and the tears started flowing. This was horrible. The one thing he wanted to hide had been known to the red-head all along. He couldn't even keep a secret! To Kid he probably looked like the lowest of sluts who would happily get fucked in a bathroom and left there afterwards when everyone was done with him. And how could he disprove that? He couldn't.

'If anyone would do then I guess I have as much right to fuck you as the next guy. The time we slept together clearly didn't mean a rat's ass to you so I'll leave you with something you can remember.'

He harshly gripped Law's upper arm and pulled him up. Kid dragged him behind, ignoring the protests, pleas and weak struggling the genius was putting. When he reached the bedroom door, he kicked it open and threw Law on the bed. He neared the other while the med student tried to get as far away from Kid's reach as he could.

'Please, please, please don't do this….' Law couldn't even see properly in front of him on account of his heavy flowing tears. His body shook violently and he curled into a ball at the head of the bed, keeping his eyes locked on Kid's, too afraid to turn his back on the dangerous beast.

'Do what?' Eustass caught Law's ankle and pulled him down from his makeshift safe corner down so he was sprawled on the bed. 'This?' He secured his arms down and prevented Law from getting away by using his body weight to pin him to the bed like a butterfly on display. He roughly captured his lips, pressing hard enough to prevent Law from moving his head.

His tongue pushed past the lips, completely ignorant of the meek defence it met. Kid chased his own pleasure, taking what he wanted from the unwilling Law, driven by his anger and hurt. His tongue pushed all the way in until Law was struggling desperately to breathe.

Kid's lips closed around the sharp edge of Law's jaw and scraped it with his teeth. He moved lower, making sure to nip at as many recent bruises and make this as painful as possible for Law. Kid let go of the wrists and instead clamped his fingers on Law's hips, flipping him on his front. He had no desire to see his face and his crocodile tears.

Eustass was practically growling as he pulled the jeans down to Law's knees. He pushed Trafalgar's head down into the pillow and raised his hips. Even Law's entrance looked bruised and abused which only fanned Eustass' flame. He really wanted to destroy the sons-of-bitches who were responsible for Law's pain but since they weren't there all his misdirected anger was aimed at Trafalgar.

'So let me get this straight.' While he was talking his fingers moved by themselves, stretching Law roughly and without any care. Law gasped for breath between his muffled sobs. His long fingers were gripping the bed sheets hard enough that his knuckles were white and his nails dug into the flesh of his palms even through the thin material.

'You come to me, open yourself to me and then you run.' Kid withdrew his fingers and immediately replaced them with his much larger member. Law's voice caught in his throat as he tried to scream and gasp at the same time. Kid ignored the tightness of the muscles and thrust in all the way, tearing the soft tissue apart. A thin stream of blood trailed down Law's thigh and dripped on the bed sheets.

'And I worry about you. I blame myself and search for you. And you were off getting fucked by some other guy.' Kid's voice was still that terrifying low. His pace was fast and brutal, unforgiving. The bed shook with his movements.

'That's good to know. Now I can do this without feeling guilty.' Kid's thrusts became even more violent and he felt his release approaching. The tight warmth around him constricted even more and with one final shove he came, his fingers digging into Law's hips and drawing blood.

When he was done, he pulled out and zipped his trousers back up. He threw a glance at Law, crumbled on the bed before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Law was huddled, shivering and sobbing. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

'_A smart man like yourself must know that no matter what, you will end up suffering. You're damaged. Who would ever want to be with you?'_

The horrible words filled his mind and that's all he could hear.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! Yeah, i promise this is the last time i pick on poor Law! Things are gonna get better as of now! XD (Not like the poor guy can get worse. He literally hit rock bottom...)**

**And for those who thought Kid would never have done some****th****ing like this (you're probably right) put yourself in his shoes. Remember that Law said some pretty mean things and, though i made him a kind character, he is still Eustass Kid. THE Eustass Kid. A pretty rough character...XD**

**Don't forget to review kind people. The more reviews i get the faster i write and update! XD Until next time, have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here's the next chapter and hopefully people will see Kid through slightly better eyes...XD (though i know i'm the mother of all evil for making him be hated in the first place but what can u do!) I just realized after reading the last few chapters, that this fiction turned seriously depressing...OoO I'm sorry about that! There's a happy ending, i promise! XD**

**Also a warm THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and read this fiction so far! Also to all those who favored it or follow it. You people make me want to do nothing more but write! XD so THANK YOU!**

**Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review! (i unfortunately can't read minds...damn) X3**

_**14**_

The roaring engine deafened all other sounds. It clamoured inside Kid's ears and he lost himself in the noise, happy to have anything that would dull his thoughts. His murderous, ferocious, furious thoughts. The engine roared even louder as he sped even more, his S. Hawk becoming nothing more than a red line to the naked eye. At least speed was not an issue since he was on the fast and open motorway. He needed to clear his mind. Of everything.

He still couldn't get his head wrapped around what happened yesterday. Guilt and rage, directed at himself, gnawed at his conscious and he wanted to put a bullet in his head. His insides churned and twisted when he remembered Law. When he remembered his words especially.

'_Eustass Kid, we can't be together anymore. I don't want to anymore.'_

He ground his teeth and clenched his fists even harder. The friction of his gloved palms against the hard surface was beginning to burn but Kid paid it no mind.

'_You're just not my type. You bore me.'_

Kid felt the cold grip of anger take over him again. The sensation that seemed to cool his entire body to a freezing degree. And through this icy front he stopped feeling. He became a demon and a beast who had no regards for others. He destroyed things he cared for and he had nobody to blame but himself and his pathetic self-control.

'_Absolutely. We have nothing in common and never will. I though you would be more fun but I guess I was wrong.'_

The same beast that turned on the one he claimed to love. The frost melted under the searing burn of his guilt. His conscious refused to let go of him as if making up for the time it did. For the time when he, purposefully and knowingly, burned down the bridge between himself and Trafalgar.

He remembered the desperate please and cries Law continued to speak the whole time. The things he turned a deaf ear to. Even then the rational part of him understood that there was something more at work there. That most likely Law was being forced to say those things somehow, most likely through some horrible form of blackmail.

If there was one thing he was good at, it was judging a person's character. And from the moment he laid eyes on him, Kid knew that Law wasn't the type to mess with another just because he was bored. That just wasn't him. And the time they spent together, though it was short, did not feel like a lie.

Kid felt a connection uniting them both. He first handily witnessed Law's transformation from a closed up recluse to someone who opened up. Him showing Eustass his bruises was like him verbally saying 'I trust you'. And what did he do with this trust? He broke it and abused it.

He hated himself and his idiocy. Kid recalled the maddening rage he felt a mare twenty four hours ago. At that time he was driven by a mixed combination of pain at Law's insincere words, betrayal at the prompt brake-up, anger at the true puppeteers pulling at Law's strings, and a further dose of anger directed at himself for doing nothing about the messed up situation and letting Law suffer alone. And when all those wheels started turning it unleashed a chain reaction until he was too far gone to think straight or realize what he was actually doing.

In hindsight he knew what he should have done. For starters he should have kept calm. Kid was certain that Law wanted to reach out to someone. He just knew that Law wanted to ask for his help. The display of his abused body flashed across his mind again. Slowly the recluse was coming out of his shell. And if only he had been gentle and patient, then Law would have solidified their trust. Things could have been very different. He had the change and he blew it.

But no, he didn't want to make excuses. What he did was wrong. Horribly, hypocritically wrong and he would have to atone for it. It was too late for should haves, would haves and could haves. Law would never forgive him, because to him it wasn't just a betrayal. It wasn't just a horrible experience. To Trafalgar, Kid's chosen action was the worst betrayal and the most horrible experience.

Eustass couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt to have the person you trust become the person you fear most. Through his actions, Kid became nothing better than green-eyes. He was a hypocrite and a liar and nothing he could ever do would ever change that in Law's eyes. Some things cannot be undone. No matter how hard we try.

Suddenly he had to move. He felt like he was trapped, even though he was in the open air and the wind whizzed by at 150km/h. He felt like his skin was heating, despite the freezing temperature of the autumn breeze. He had to stop. Everything. He wanted for the whole world to stop for just a second.

With a highly dangerous manoeuvre and illegal in fact, Kid pulled over to the nearest hard shoulder. He had to stop but he still had the good sense to move off the road. Despite his self-loathing he didn't want to kill himself. At least not before seeing Law one last time and beg on his knees for forgiveness.

As soon as the S. Hawk was no longer moving he felt like he could breathe again. He yanked his goggles off his head, dragging them to his neck where they usually hanged. His hair fell over his face, still in its natural state considering he hadn't bothered doing anything to it since yesterday after his shower. Stray red strands fell across his forehead and draped across his eyes.

The wind attacked at his thinly clothed frame maliciously with freezing whips. Kid didn't have to look at the sky to know that a storm was brewing. It was dim and dark and the clouds hung over the city like a grey mantle of depression. If he listened closely he could even hear a very faint and distant rumble, he recognised as thunder.

He wasn't dressed for rain. He wasn't dressed for riding actually. He still had his black jeans on and just put the nearest shirt he could get his fingers on. A relatively thin one that did absolutely nothing to keep any level of heat. The only reason he had his black biking gloves on was because they were there, on his Hawk and he reflexively equipped them. If anything, Kid was surprised he wasn't frozen yet. But even if he was, pneumonia was the last of his worries at that moment.

He wanted to scream with frustration at his mind which kept throwing images, like sharp daggers, at him and refused to let him think straight. On Saturday, when he left his room, he just wanted to get away. So he sprinted as far and as fast as he could from his house and from the man he left broken on his bed. Even if he tried, Kid couldn't remember what he was doing or where he was going. He just had to put as much distance between himself and Law as he could.

It was dark by the time he got back home. He would have been happier if he simply passed the night on a park bench rather than face what he had done but he shushed his stupid cowardness and went back. At that time he was still seething with anger and the regret, guilt and shame weren't kicking him as violently yet.

When he entered the building it was empty. Devoid of all life and silent as the grave. He went up the stairs and looked for Law, half expecting to find him still crumbled on the bed. The irony of the situation didn't escape him. It seemed only yesterday when he did the same thing, going up the stairs looking for Law and found his neatly written message and his red blouse taken.

But like the first time, there was no sign of the brunette. The room was dark and Kid felt a drop in temperature as soon as he stepped inside. The only things missing from that eerie setting were the vindictive and vengeful ghosts. Instead guilt hit him like a fast moving train. The force of it was so shocking he gasped and his muscles froze refusing to work.

His head refused to turn away and his eyes looked defiantly at the bed. Almost on queue the clouds drifted apart just enough for the moon rays to reach his window and illuminate the crumbled bed sheets and the blood stains. Three clusters of red blazed across the white like poppies and Kid knew he was the source of their spill.

Law's scent attacked his senses remorselessly. Kid wanted to run out but his legs were rooted to the floor. The scent brought him back to the first time he got a feel for the intoxicating perfume. That shared cigarette on the roof of the school. Why did it seem so long ago? Why was it so hard to remember what Law's laugh sounded like or what his smile looked like? All he could think of were the crying eyes and the pleading voice.

Kid snapped back to the present. He felt sick and weak just from the recollection of the events. He desperately fought down the bile and swallowed large gulps of air to settle his nerves. Didn't do much good. His drumming heart didn't stop its rampart out of tune song and the proverbial butterflies inside his stomach turned to swarming wasps dancing to the music. His thoughts raced and buzzed like bees trapped in a jar that was constantly shaken aggravating the hard working insects. He was anything but calm.

Eventually, after what seemed to be hours of just standing there like a stone statue, his mind settled on one thing. The core of all his problems. The man it all came down to. Green-eyes.

Kid no longer had anything to lose. The only reason he hadn't acted on his desire to wipe the floor with the stranger's face was due to his fear of driving Law away. He was afraid of acting too rashly and stepping on an invisible land mine, ultimately blowing their fragile relationship to smithereens.

But now, after single headedly pulverising that relationship, there was nothing to restrain his misdirected rage. There was nothing to stop him from seeking out and destroying this problematic enigma.

In a flash the butterflies stilled, the bees settled and his heart slowed abruptly. The terrifying calmness settled over him. The calmness that went far beyond rage. A murdering sort of stillness and even his eyes gave the illusion of shining a bloody red.

What he needed now was to find who this guy was and where he was. And there was only one person he could think of that would give him answers in record time. Kid fished inside his trouser pockets, hoping he brought his mobile with him. Well at least that was a ray of good luck.

His fingers came out of the material clutching the small device. He flipped it open and scrolled through his phonebook until with a satisfied blood curling smile found the person he needed. Kid pushed the call button and waited for the other to answer. The possibility of him not answering didn't even cross his mind. On the third ring the familiar voice came through.

'Kid? Do you realize what time it is?'

'Killer, I need you to find someone.' Kid's tone was startlingly calm and commanding. It was the sort of voice that would make a fully grown man stop in his track and swallow noisily while sweat would inexplicably start running down his face.

'I'm listening.' The sleepiness vanished from the other's tone instantly. Killer was friends with Kid for a long time. Long enough to know what that tone meant. Whoever this someone was he/she better write their will soon because they would soon be buried six feet under.

Kid told Killer everything he knew about the target. It was almost nothing but for Killer it was more than enough. He had ways that would put lifelong detectives to shame. While he didn't spent his time in school, he was far from stupid. In fact Kid was pretty sure he and Law were on the same level, and Law was considered a genius. A young prodigy that was going to become this age's saviour.

'I understand. Expect a result in a few days.'

'I need you to be faster.'

'Understood. Give me one day.' Killer closed the line without saying a word of goodbye. That was a good sign. Killer hated wasting time. If he had his mind set on doing something then he would treat every fraction of a second as if the deadline was just after it. Unnecessary words were a waste of time.

Kid flipped the phone close again and placed it back in his pocket. The rumble of thunder was much closer now and Kid could even smell the scent of the threatening storm approaching. Both the storm from the clouds and the storm from him. And both promised high levels of destruction.

Kid was grinning for the first time since Saturday morning. He went back to his lovely Hawk and straddled her, starting the engine with a satisfied smirk. For the moment the twisting guilt was repressed at the back of his mind. It was still there, and it would haunt him forever because he already made peace with the fact that Law would never forgive him.

But instead of crying in self-pity, Eustass set his mind on a more productive course of action. What was done was done. As much as he wished it he couldn't go back in time and change his mistakes. That wasn't an option. But he could still prevent Law from further suffering. He wasn't doing this to repent. He had no delusion of Law being pushed into fits of gratitude and jumping in his arms like nothing bad ever happened between them.

Oh no. He was doing this because when this dirt bag of a cretin went after someone he cared for he went after him too. And that was something he was not going to take lying down. It was time for Kid to have a meeting with this green eyed question mark.

The roaring engine overpowered the thunder as Kid soon became a red dot in the distance.

* * *

**You thinking what i'm thinking? Enough depression! Time for action! XD Green-eyes prepare to have your ass handled to you!**

**Thank you for the read, btw, and please review! Have a nice day!~X3**


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY! I'm done with another chapter! XD That's some achievement for me considering i'm slow as hell...sorry for any previous wait... But yeah, anyways! This is a lot about Nami so if u don't like her i'm very sorry. AND u finally get to find out about this green-eyed mother beeper! XD**

**Hope you like and please, please leave a review! I need those more than oxygen! X3**

_**15**_

Nami glanced over and caught Sanji's eyes. They shared one common thought. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She picked up on it the moment Kid walked in the classroom. If she could have she would have questioned him on the spot but, as per usual, Kid was late. God forbid that guy wake up half and hour earlier…. '_You would think that having a Super Hawk would speed things up._'

Well she knew she should be grateful he came in at all. Kid had a habit of skipping Mondays, on account of his hatred for the day. He sustained his point of view by claiming that two days were far too little for a weekend. Yeah, that may have been a plausible argument had Kid used his brain the other five week days. '_Ha! Fat chance!_'

But when he took that first step past the threshold, it was like the temperature dropped. It seemed to plummet like a rock in water. Even Professor Robin's smile seemed to waver for just a moment. Nami watched Kid move to his desk without offering an excuse for his lateness, and take his place. The history lesson continued but Nami wasn't paying it much attention.

She resisted the urge to turn around and look at Kid, just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. There was definitely something….off about him. His aura just felt wrong. The moment she met Sanji's eyes she understood that he too thought the same. That was as good a confirmation as any. It was highly unlikely that they were both seeing things. Wasn't it?

For the rest of the forty minutes she played with the questions in her mind. What exactly was it that changed? There was something especially that jumped at her the second she saw Kid that morning, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It nagged at her, because she felt like it was on the tip of her tongue. Was it the posture? No. The facial expression? No. Timing? Certainly not. Eyes?... Yes! The eyes!

Realization dawned on her and she nearly leaped out of her chair in a gesture of triumph. The eyes. The way they shimmered and dulled. Kid had a peculiar eye colour in general, a brick brown that bordered on red and gold seemingly simultaneously. But if the irises caught the right light they could give the impression that they were indeed bloody. Nami knew damn well that this was the main reason why Eustass Kid's nickname was The Red Demon, yet those same demonic orbs shone despite the lack of light. If she hadn't known better she would have fully believed he was an offspring of hell.

The class dragged on and she impatiently chewed on the end of her pencil, a habit which she fully condemned all other times but was too distracted to care if she became a full-fledged hypocrite. Silently she was screaming at Nico Robin to just end her lecture, give their homework assignments and dismiss the eager class. History was a subject she usually loved but at times like those it seemed excruciating.

She barely resisted letting out a collected sigh of relief when finally, finally, the end came and the class was dismissed. But now a new feeling hovered over her like a stormy cloud. Dread. She didn't know what to expect from Kid, but whatever it was she had no doubt it would be very, very bad. Something so distinct that managed to turn the red-head's entire personality. Another thing she could say with absolute certainty was that Law was somehow involved in this change. Rather, she suspected he was the catalyst for it.

She took a moment to think about that. There was no doubt in her mind that the bond between the two men was already solidified. Even if they themselves might deny it or hide away from it, she knew love when she saw it. It was practically written all over them. Both of them. Though she couldn't help but be a little surprised. In the beginning she fully realized that they were quite taken with one another, especially Kid with Law, but she imagined it was just one of those one time sort of relationships.

Boy had she been wrong. She naturally firstly noticed the change in Kid. Mainly because she knew him better and he was terrible at guarding his emotions. In fact the only ones who were still in the dark about the two's relationship were Luffy and Zoro. She shook her head at the thought of her boyfriend. She loved him but sometimes she had to wonder.

But back to the more important issue at hand. As she cleared her desk, placing her things in her baby blue bag, her thoughts went back to Saturday. She recalled her encounter with Trafalgar Law. It had been one of those totally unplanned and unexpected coincidences.

Her mother, Bell-mere had asked her to return Genzo's phone back to him on account of him forgetting it the last time he visited. Genzo was like a sort of father for her and her sister, Nojiko, and it sure helped that he was a relatively high standing police officer. He was there ever since she could remember. In fact, even if she tried, Nami couldn't think of a single Christmas or birthday when the old man hadn't made an appearance.

And the amount of times he got her out of trouble? She lost count entirely! Nami was smiling to herself as she recalled a particular time when she was a little girl, little over six or so, and she got caught red handed stealing. Luckily for her the cop, because at the time Genzo had still been a shop guard, had been none other than him. That day, when he brought her back home to Bell-mere, she had expected to really get it. Instead her mother seemed more shocked at her failure to sneak something past Genzo more than anything. To this day she remembered and laughed at the expression he had when Bell-mere offered to pay Nami's debt with her body.

It was with such warm memories and smiles that she made her way to the police station. Most of the cops there already knew her and they greeted her like she was part of the force. She was let in back immediately and directed to Genzo's office. Naturally he automatically assumed she was there for a favour or another ticket out of jail, since despite having grown up her fingers only got more nimble and her skills as a thief were unmatched. That also meant she didn't get caught but sometimes she slipped a little here and there. She didn't steal from people who didn't deserve it though. If anything she was like the modern day, female version of Robin Hood! Except that she kept the spoils for herself but that wasn't important….

Having fulfilled her duties, she left the station with a light bounce in her steps, looking forwards to a hot cup of tea in front of the TV. Most likely all three of them would huddle on the sofa under a blanket, with their respected cups of diverse favourite drinks and pop in a movie. Preferably a comedy. She positively glowed at the prospect.

Deciding that the normal way home was far too long she resolved to take a slight shortcut through a small park that joined the street with her house to the station. The only drawback was that this particular park had a rather nasty reputation for trouble making kids, and if there was one thing she highly disliked it was spoiled brats. However it was still the middle of the day and there were plenty of people using the area of greenery. She doubted those punks would cause grief when there were so many around. At least she hoped so.

The crown of trees towered way over her and they gave the small park an almost magical appearance. She couldn't see the road in between the thick trunks and even the noise seemed to disperse, as if there was an invisible barrier enclosing the area. The ground was entirely covered in leaves and she had to step over them. She loved the crunching sound they made under the delicate weight of her shoes. She had an urge to twirl around in circles while the foliage continued to fall in a rain of rubies and topazes. They looked like they were dancing their final dance, swept by the music of the wind, before they would hit the ground and join their previously fallen brothers and sisters in forming a beautiful carpet.

Nami was just about to give in to her impulse and twirl like a ballerina, when her sharp hazel eyes caught something very intriguing. There, a few feet from where she had halted her progress, on a white park bench sat none other than Trafalgar Law. And on his lap sat the ever present book. It just wouldn't be Law if there was no book nearby. She remembered wondering if the guy did anything else other than fuel his medical curiosity.

Even when he spent his breaks with them, Law was always accompanied by some reading material. He and Professor Robin were known to be good friends despite being teacher and student, on account of their almost inhumane love of reading. More than once Law was returning books back to the historian, and more than usual it was a whole stack of them. How he managed to even carry such a load was beyond Nami's understanding. His skinny, long arms hardly looked adequate.

The book, correction, tome was enormous. She could easily assume there were at least somewhere around three thousand pages in it and it looked damn heavy. Just the sight gave her a headache. But Law looked very taken with it. His long fingers flipped the pages over, gently, at a leisurely pace. She briefly wondered why he chose to take his reading to the park but dismissed the question almost instantly. Law was a strange character. An enigma of sorts. Even Kid couldn't read him and he was the closes to the genius.

Her eyes lit up and, if this were a cartoon, a light bulb would have sprang to life above her head as an idea entered her mind. This was a golden opportunity, and she was the sort of person to put great emphasis on gold. It was time to put her skill of meddling to great use and help the almost excruciatingly slow Eustass speed things up a little. That relationship was moving nowhere otherwise. Little did she know the chain reaction she set loose as soon as her pen finished scribbling her message on the piece of white paper that happened to be in her pocket, conveniently.

'_So what happened?!' _When Law left her, on his way to Kid's place he had seemed in a fine mood. She knew that he was a master at hiding his true feelings, because nobody could smile genuinely after being abused so viciously. There was something evasive about him that day and his always present smile seemed a little more forced than usual but she didn't concentrate on the new information. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Nami hoped that Kid could change that. Ever since the two became closer Law seemed to open up little by little. His face seemed to light up whenever the other was around and there was a slight flicker in his previously dull grey eyes that seemed to bring his whole persona to life.

Law looked about ready to open up for good and she knew the only things stopping him were his doubts, whatever they were. He simply needed a final push. Someone to direct him towards the one who would listen and offer support. Ergo she sent him with her note to the only person who could make Law's heart open up and tear his protective shell.

But by the look in Kid's eyes things didn't turn out as she had hoped. The red irises flashed in her mind and she felt a shiver creeping all the way down her spine, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Nami knew that what she was feeling was fear. Primal fear. The kind that had a doe running from the big bad wolf.

She left the room with fast steps, already late for her next class on account of her reminiscing, and pushed her instincts to run away from the wolf that was Eustass Kid away.

* * *

The tension was thick enough to feel like a physical pressure weighing down above their heads. And the source of this was Kid. He sat at the table as was his custom, with his legs far apart and slightly laid back. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he looked very tense. His jaw was so firmly set, Nami was afraid he would pull a muscle. His eyes weren't looking at anything in particular but they all felt them. Not a word was said or a noise was made on account of none of them wishing to attract those eyes' attention.

Even the ever hungry Luffy left his food untouched. That was the worst possible sign ever. Nami couldn't remember Luffy ever, EVER, leaving unfinished food. It was the sort of thing that premonitioned the apocalypse and the freezing over of hell.

Beside him, Zoro sat just as still. He was by far the bluntest of the lot and even he picked up on the atmosphere. His posture was upright which was in itself highly unusual. Sanji couldn't remember a time when Zoro had the chance to sleep and passed the opportunity. A second premonition of the end of the world.

Sanji and Nami sat beside each other and they didn't know what to do. Half the break was already gone, spent like this. In complete silence. If they didn't hurry up, they both knew they would run out of time. But what to say, and how, and where to start? Neither wanted to be the first to break this unspoken vow of absolute silence.

Suddenly the silence shattered like a broken window and the blow came from Kid's phone. The four all but jumped from their seats at the noise. It was that shocking. Sanji half expected for Kid to throw it at a wall or have some sort of angry outburst. They all watched, unable to even blink as Kid reached inside his pocket and retrieved the device, still ringing loudly. Eustass looked at it for a moment as if trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing next before answering it.

'Yeah?' His tone was so low and inflexible, the others felt yet another change in temperature. Another drop in the already chilly room.

'I see.' A pause while the other person spoke. 'Good. Call me back in ten minutes.' The line was cut as Kid closed the cell and placed it back where it belonged. The silence settled back almost instantly, making Sanji and Nami want to scream. This was getting nowhere.

'Kid. What happened?' Nami didn't have to say anything more. What she meant was obvious. Kid continued to look into space, seemingly not having heard the girl at all. He flared his nostrils a little as was his custom when he was thinking about something intense. The terrifying pressure didn't waver.

'Kid-' She tried again but she was cut off by the sharp eyes settling on her. That silenced her instantly. She felt like a hand was literally reaching inside her body and twisting her entrails inside out. And this was only because Kid looked at her. She shuddered at the thought of what he was capable of doing in this state.

'I heard you.' He resumed looking into space again, ignoring the slight tremor in Nami's lips. This however, turned Luffy against him.

'Hey! There's no need to be a jerk.' Luffy wasn't afraid of Kid because in a fight he could very well be the winner. While he didn't look it, Luffy was more than capable of taking care of himself. His seemingly lanky body was well trained and his muscles were well worked. While Kid was certainly bigger, Luffy was much faster and in terms of physical strength they were more or less even. A fight between those two would result in something very ugly and Nami had no desire to see either one of them get killed in the process. Also she didn't want, under any circumstances, for anyone she cared for to go against Kid when he was in this state.

'It's okay. I'm fine. Luffy, can you please get me some water? I'll feel much better after that.' She smiled as warmly as she could under the circumstances and placed her slender hand over his. Luffy threw another glance at Kid, who didn't seem to hear a word of anything going on around him, before nodding reluctantly.

Sanji met Zoro's eyes and an unspoken request drifted from the blonde. Zoro understood and he nodded curtly in his own turn. He followed Luffy out the room, leaving only three around the table they used for lunchtime. Sanji and Nami sat there for a further minute, each one trying to think of the best way to approach the subject without invoking Kid's wrath a second time. They looked like lambs about to be slaughtered by the mean red-headed butcher. And they felt that way too. Finally, Sanji decided to take the initiative. He didn't want for Nami to be the target of Kid's visual darts again.

'Kid? Are you…Are you okay?'

'What did you find about green-eyes?' Kid's question was directed at Nami and he entirely disregarded Sanji's question. He may as well have gone with the other two for all Eustass cared. His eyes didn't lower as the two froze for a moment at the unexpected change of topic. Eventually Nami gathered her wits and answered him.

'I didn't find as much as I would have liked. I know his name and why he's so feared. This guy has half the faculty under his control on account of his father being one of the most influential men of the world. If he wants to he can practically destroy anyone's future with a twirl of his finger. The reason I didn't know who he was until now is because he only transferred here about half a year ago and his identity was kept very secret. Why he's here when he can be in virtually any collage in the world is beyond me.'

'Name.' That one word was laced in pure venomous hatred and it made the blood run cold in her veins. Nami would have rather faced a poisonous cobra than the much more terrifying poisonous Eustass Kid.

'Allen Leon Todd.'

* * *

**Hope you liked! And if not tell me THROUGH A REVIEW! i can't read minds ppl...as handy as that would be. I'll update as soon as i can!**

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed so far, or followed the story, or favored, or even read it! THANK YOU very warmly.**

**And an even more special thank you to KlawxXx for being so kind! And for giving me the idea for the guy's name! X3**


	16. Chapter 16

**DOWN WITH ALLEN LEON TODD! XD YEAH! Ahem, cough. Sorry i had to get that off my chest. XP I can't express into words how happy i was when i wrote this chapter. Finally! Karma sure is a bitch...**

**A special thanks to **_**Guest. **_**Unfortunately ur message was from that of a guest so i can't send a private message. Thank you so deeply for liking the story and for taking the time to post a review! You drawing art of my story is like one of THE best compliments i ever received! Thank you very much! I wish i could see it but the link u sent me was broken...Maybe if you send it again...Well either way, thank you. XD**

**Of course that THANK YOU extends to all those who review, favor or follow this story! All your kind words make me want to dance of joy! THANK YOU!**

**Well i hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! ENJOY! XD**

_**16**_

'Allen. Leon. Todd.' Kid uttered each part of the name through clenched teeth and it came out as a twisted hiss, seeping out like poison. Finally he had a name to his target. Finally he knew who he was about to drive into the ground. A long smile stretched on his thin lips at the prospect. All he had to do was wait for Killer's next call and he would also have a destination. His grin widened. In a matter of less than three minutes Allen Leon Todd would have an unexpected visitor.

An eerie silence descended on the room. The terrifying pressure of before became even more so. Nami and Sanji were forgotten. The only reason he had even bothered coming in that day was to find out what Nami knew. Killer would know everything she knew but he just had to get a name. He couldn't explain the feel of finally having a named person become the focus of his anger. It was relieving in a way.

His thoughts were interrupted by the tune of his ringtone. He didn't bother checking the caller ID.

'Yeah.'

'Allen Leon Todd. Son of Philips Todd and Maribel Todd. 20 years old. Hazel hair and green eyes. 1,80 m. 75 kg. Born in New York. Date of birth is on the first of September. Transferred here half a year ago as a punishment for abusing the power and title of his father. In order to learn what hard work is he was stripped of his title however he still has influence and he clearly still abuses it. His father is the head of the Marines, the international navy weapons development facility. His mother is unemployed. Current address is 17, Oak Leaf Boulevard. At this exact moment he is sitting in an empty playground, fifteen miles north of the school, surrounded by his gang. Twenty three in total including Allen.'

Killer finished talking and Kid took a second to process the information. Damn Killer was good. Only he could come up with all this mass of information in twenty four hours about a guy whose identity was kept top secret. And Kid knew that if Killer wanted he could keep going and even tell him what Allen Leon Todd had for breakfast a month ago. He was _that_ good. Though his methods were less than legal.

'Good work.' Kid sat up, aware that the other two were looking at his every move.

'Kid, wait. Be careful.'

'I can take twenty snotty brats.'

'I know you can. I'm asking you to make sure not to cause unnecessary damage. Don't forget you're dealing with the son of the head of the Marines. Use restraint.'

'…' Kid didn't offer a reply and chose instead to end the conversation. He turned towards the door. As he moved off it was like the invisible hold he had over the room broke and the other two could move again.

'Wait! Kid! Where are you going?' Nami's voice halted the red-head and he kept silent for a second as if thinking of his next words.

'I'm going to kill Allen motherfucker Leon Todd.'

And he left.

* * *

Nami only saw his eyes for a fraction of a second but in that short time it felt like the floor cracked under her feet and the world swallowed her into a deep dark chasm. What she felt went beyond fear. The grip didn't loosen its hold until Kid was out of her sight entirely. Long trails of sweat ran down the side of her face and along her neck. She felt her legs wobble and she was afraid they would give way, crumbling like pillars of sand under the merciless attacks of angry waves. Luckily they held, but just barely.

What she saw in those eyes was murder. They were no longer those of a human. No longer those of the Eustass Kid she knew was actually a surprisingly kind hearted man. They were those of a fiend. A killer. A demon.

'Sanji….' Her voice shook and wavered. She had to gather her courage before she could continue. 'You have to go get Luffy and Zoro. Hurry! If Kid gets to Allen he might do something very wrong!'

Sanji didn't wait to be told twice. He was known for his speed as a runner and his ability as a swimmer due to his very strong and long legs. If anyone could reach the others fast enough it would be him. Nami watched the blonde vanish from sight as well and she prayed. She prayed they wouldn't be too late. She prayed Kid would hold on to a shard of reason. She prayed for a happy ending.

* * *

The noise of his Hawk was very soothing. As per usual, it drowned everything else out and Kid sped up even more. A few miles stood between him and his prey, because that's what green-eyes became. Prey. And he was going to hunt him down.

Killers warning flashed in his mind but he pushed it down. If he was being rational and thinking straight he would fully understand that treating a situation like this without delicacy could result in a catastrophe of epic proportion. Philips Todd had the sort of power that could put Kid in jail for the rest of his life.

His muscles tensed even more and he ground his teeth until he felt the tendons along his jaw strain painfully. There were very few things which he detested whole heartedly. Being ordered was one. Being looked down on was a second. And being insulted was a third. But the one hatred which towered above all those was his repugnance of weak people. The kind that hid behind titles and their father's reputations. Allen Leon Todd was everything he hated walking on two feet.

The weak were an annoying sight but those who picked on them were even worse. They weren't even capable of picking on someone their own size. It was an accepted fact to him that the strong ruled the weak. Even in this modern society, though strength didn't mean physical strength anymore, the strong still ruled. And Law was not weak. It irked him to no end that he was being pushed around by a lesser man like this bully.

Well at least he finally understood why that was the case. He finally understood why Law was incapable of doing anything or asking for help. That twerp probably threatened to destroy his entire life and knowing the type of trash he was, Kid suspected he threatened to go after his friends and family as well. In a situation like that what could Law do when he was isolated and unable to reach for anyone?

But that ended today. It was about time for someone to take the trash out.

* * *

Allen Leon Todd half listened to the bickering of two of his cronies. One of them was Kurt, the other was some new kid who joined his fast growing group. Sam, Serv, S-something. He really didn't bother remembering the kid's name. He smirked to himself. Of course pathetic commoners like him would join. He offered a veil of protection that none dared break. Who in their right mind would ever dear stand against him?

He learned from a very young age that if he played the father card just right, he was capable of getting everything he wanted. People would bend over backwards to make his wishes come true because they were afraid. They were afraid of his father and therefore of him. Too bad his old man was such a weakling himself. He seemed to think that the lower class were equals. He treated them with respect and Allen never understood why he bothered.

To him, the people that flocked to him were just parasites. They were obviously just there to hide under his father's protection and use him as a shield if need be. Why did he bother caring if he destroyed their lives? Why were their lives even significant? There were millions of those ants all over the world so what if one of them or two got crushed? In his point of view the weak were ruled by the strong. And his father was strong so he therefore had the right to decide the fate of those under him.

He looked forwards to the day when he would take over the family throne and he could put his ideals into action. To think his father would send him to this crap hole though. That had been a major shock. He never thought the old man would go so far to 'teach him a lesson'. Allen was under the impression that the one who needed to be thought a lesson was the old man. And Allen would take his chance when the time was right.

But it hadn't been such a bad experience in the end. Thanks to this 'punishment' he stumbled upon a very interesting plaything. Trafalgar Law. What a fun way to pass time. He easily recalled the first time he laid his predatorily green eyes on the genius. It was easy to recognise him since he was so famous. One couldn't mention the word Law without a flock of girls squealing like tone-deaf birds. He hated them and their noisiness, but he got curious about all the fuss.

He understood immediately why they were acting like that. Law was very handsome, he could accept that. On top of that he was not only very smart, but a genius. His parents weren't too badly off, in the eyes of common folk that is. And before he took an interest in him, Law also had this life radiating from him. He always had a smile on, though it looked like the type that would laugh at you rather than with you but it was genuine none the less.

That all changed when he showed his interest. Breaking Law down had been one of the best games of his life. Because that's what it was to him. A game. At first Law had been resilient and struggled, until he understood that struggling only led to more pain. Eventually he learned his place and he was proud to say that he was the one responsible for the broken shadow of a man Law became today.

'Hey, Allen. Look over there. Someone's coming this way.' Allen snapped out of his happy reminiscing, drawn out by Kurt's voice. He followed the direction of the pointing finger and his eyes settled on the person in question.

His eyes widened slightly as he recognised the man, even from a distance. The red, flaming hair and the big, muscular build were death give aways. But why was Eustass Kid there? And more importantly, why was he coming towards them? Well, he probably knew the answer to his later question. Kid probably wanted to confront him for what he did to Law. Allen smirked at the thought. The only reason he would dare even think he could do something to stop him was because he didn't know who he was yet. As long as his dad was one of the most influential men of the world he was safe from anything.

His bored green eyes followed Kid as he advanced, step by slow step towards him. He was wearing the school uniform which meant he cut class. Not a shocking thing considering his reputation. Oh yes. He knew of Eustass Kid as well. The Red Demon of All Blue Collage. Though he suspected those stories were just that. Stories. He found it hard to imagine that one man, no matter how big he was, was capable of single handily beating a gang of thirty men to such a degree that half of them required immediate medical assistance and critical care. That was inhumane.

He waved his hand at Kurt to let him know that it was okay for Kid to approach, while keeping his eyes glued to the man. His posture didn't change, knowing that his laid back position was like saying 'Fuck you, I don't think you can do shit'. And it was true. He didn't think Eustass Kid could do shit. Kid stopped when he was in front of Allen, surrounded on both sides by his underlings ready to attack if he gave the order.

'You Allen Leon Todd?' Allen admitted that the man inspired a certain primal fear. His reddish eyes and his low, growling tone were quite scary. If he were alone, he probably would have been shaking but he was still under the illusion that his father's influence could shield him.

'And if I am? What will you do?' He smirked.

His smirk froze on his lips almost immediately. Kid struck, taking the nearest guy by surprise and caught him by the throat. His other hand rose and punched the slightly elevated subordinate straight in the nose, breaking it judging by the sickening crunching sound and blooded face. He threw the guy at Allen and he landed heavily, clearly unconscious, at his feet. Blood flew across his shoes. All of this happened too fast for any of the others to react.

'I'm gonna fucking kill you.' Kid's expression resembled the devil.

* * *

What followed was a bloody carnage. The twenty three were very rapidly halved. Every guy Kid laid his hands on fell down after one blow, blood spraying in various directions. A number of teeth also flew about and groans of pain twisted in a grotesque symphony. The ones still standing didn't dare move after seeing the brutality this one man was capable of. The crazed grin stretched on his face and the laughing eyes made him look like a madman.

'Don't just stand there you pathetic parasites! Get him!' Allen's frantic shouting seemed to give them a new burst of courage and they all rushed at Kid hoping to overwhelm him with their only advantage. That of numbers.

However Kid wasn't fazed in the least. The blows that landed on his body didn't seem to affect him at all. He didn't even flinch when he got punched in the face, just turned to the attacker and returned the favour ten times as hard, making him fall down like a chopped tree. One by one, the remaining thugs all rolled their eyes into their skulls as they hit the ground and stayed there.

Kid wiped his mouth, drawing his hand red thanks to his bleeding lip, and spat the blood running in his mouth. He turned towards the only two left standing. Allen, his prey, and another guy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The rich brat was hiding behind the other and Kid relished the fear he saw in his eyes. This was only a taste of what Law went through for over half a year, but by the time he would be done Allen would know pain like no other. It will make Law's seem like child's play.

'Wai-Wait!… Don't you know w-who I am?!...I'm Allen Leon Todd, son of-'

'Shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit who you are or who your daddy is. He's not here to save you.' Kid cracked his knuckles, the sound of bones snapping making Allen flinch and Kid grin wider.

'Get him Kurt!' The blonde looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide and fearful.

'Wh-What?! I can't-' His protests were cut short by Kid's blow. Like the others he crumbled to the ground, a tooth falling out of his gaping mouth. He wasn't in the mood for chit chat. Not with insignificant, spineless cowards.

Allen took a step back and fell backwards, shivering violently. His legs couldn't hold him up anymore. His eyes were glued to Kid as he slowly made his way towards him. Eustass walked very slowly, knowing that the wait of the impending beating was even more terrifying than the trashing itself. He intended to make his prey suffer half a year's worth of beatings and if that killed him, well too bad. It's only what the creep deserved.

'Wa-Wait…Please…Please, I have mo-money-' Even now, after all the crap he knew about him, Allen still managed to repulse Kid further. He slapped him across the face silencing his shameless begging. Then he grabbed his collar and shook him so the green eyes were fixed back on him.

'You fucking dare beg for mercy after what you did? What about Law's pleas? Huh? Did you listen to them?' Tears streamed down the pale face and Kid slapped him again, this time harder. His smile was gone, replaced by his bubbling anger. This was the guy that caused so much grief? This pathetic piece of crap broke his Law to pieces? What a disappointment. It only added fuel to his rage.

'I-I'm s-sorry….Please…' Kid almost felt bad for him but then the image of Law's abused body flashed in his mind and he punched Allen in the gut.

'You're not sorry. Not yet.' He dropped the brunette to the ground and watched him cave in pain, clutching at his stomach. He wasn't enjoying this as much as he would have liked. He felt like a bully beating this weakling, but that didn't mean he would stop. Not until Allen Leon Todd was nothing but a distant memory and all those 'hobbies' of his would be knocked right out of his head.

Kid drew his leg back and kicked the exposed ribs. He knew that would hurt. Just as the next kick, aimed for the waist, would leave a long lasting memory. He ignored the cries and screams coming from the hiccupping and sobbing Allen and continued to kick and punch seeing only red before his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! Hope you enjoyed that as much as i enjoyed writing it! XD (yeah, i know i'm twisted...I'll visit a shrink if i still think like this in ten years...) But will Kid end up killing Todd or will Luffy reach him in time? O.o (I'm pretty sure you can guess the right answer. XD)**

**Well please let me know what you thought of this update through a lovely review! I'll update as soon as i can! X3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! Finished AT LAST! XD Sorry for the longer wait...I really have no excuse. My brain just refused to work. Oh well, it didn't let me down in the end at least! Phew. For those of you who wished to see Law in this, I'm very sorry i couldn't put him in. I was actually debating it but then i would have had to change the whole plot and i really didn't want to do that. I'm very sorry! But i promise he'll come back, if not in the next chapter, certainly in the one after that!**

**This message is for KlawxXx mostly, but it also goes to all the readers! X3 THANK YOU so very much for being such a lovely friend and such a kind person! Seriously ppl, u should thank her because it was her kick up my ass that made me finish this chapter today! XD If it wasn't for ur continued lovely support i would so be nowhere right now, so thank you! Also to all those who even remotely like this fiction, then you HAVE to read 'Wrong Number' by KlawxXx. Because let me just say, IT IS AWESOME! If it doesn't leave you with a smile on your face at the end of each chapter than i'm willing to jump out my window! (and no, it wouldn't kill me XP)**

**Of course, thank you to all those who reviewed so far, favored or followed, or even read the fiction at all. THANK YOU warmly!**

**Hope you like this new chapter and please let me know if you do, or don't through a very much welcomed reviews! ENJOY! XD**

_**17**_

His fist descended as if independent of his body. His mind was already switch off to any common sense or coherent thought. All he could think of was the reason why he was doing what he was doing. It was Law. It always came down to the same raven-haired man. Always.

The man he held by the collar of his bloodied shirt was limp in his grip. Allen had lost consciousness a while back and his whimpering had stopped. Kid couldn't really see much past the coat of red smeared on Allen's face. His nose was definitely broken and he was missing quite a number of front teeth, but other than that Kid could only see a messy cluster of congealed and congealing blood.

Still his hand didn't stop delivering punch after bloody punch though his anger was spent. He was moving like a zombie. His mind was switched off. The light was on but nobody was home. Droplets of the red liquid flew and hit him whenever he made contact with Todd's flesh. He must have looked a mess. Covered from head to toe in red, mostly belonging to the cronies he previously disposed of. And whatever part of him wasn't a hard cluster of scarlet was most likely some quickly darkening shade of blue on account of him being on the receiving end quite a few times.

Kid lost track of the minutes trickling by. He wasn't even sure if the guy he trashed was even breathing anymore. He couldn't muster the reason to care. It was a feeling akin being under the influence of alcohol. Now that was something he was familiar with. The sensation of something like a blindfold stretched over your brain's eyes, impenetrable, keeping the moral values to the lowest possible level.

His ears didn't seem to work properly. All he heard was the wet sound of flesh hitting flesh and it made his insides turn. He wanted to stop but he couldn't because if he did….then what? He had no more purpose. This was the only thing still connecting him to Law. His desire to take revenge on Trafalgar's abusers kept him going and without this last string keeping them united he was lost. As soon as his hand would stop moving all the other feelings he pushed away with his anger would resurface and attack him with renewed vigour.

Guilt.

Shame.

Repulsion.

Despair.

It took him a moment to understand that something changed. Something was different. His sluggish brain moved as fast as it could but it still took Kid a second to realize that there was something holding his arm back and the monotone sound of skins clashing against each other never came.

At first he was confused. While his instincts were slowed to a pathetic, almost dangerous degree, his thought raced. What could have happened to halt his arm? Until finally he managed to make his head move and meet Luffy's eyes and it all made sense. The other was holding his arm, though Kid wasn't struggling against the grip.

Luffy's lips were moving, saying something but Kid didn't hear him. He continued to look at the brunette like a mute idiot, his mind still thick and intoxicated. It looked like Luffy was calling a name. His name. That made sense. The other was most likely trying to catch his attention. He probably looked like he suffered some severe trauma or brain damage. He didn't register dropping the limp body from his other hand and it crashing to the ground.

'…-d!...-id!...kid!...KID!'

The impact of reality was shocking. With Luffy's voice it was like something literally shattered around Kid. Like he was trapped inside a snow globe and somebody broke the glass, exposing him to the exterior world far too suddenly. Suddenly enough for his feet to stagger a little before he found his centre once more.

'Are you okay?!' The urgency in Luffy's voice was another surprise. Why wouldn't he be okay? His confusion must have shown on his features because Luffy answered his unspoken question. 'You're covered in blood from head to toe! Are you hurt!?'

Kid shook his head remembering the mess he must have looked. He had some injuries but they were not important. Besides, his body was far too numb to register any pain or discomfort at the time being. With a wary eye, albeit still mostly uncomprehending, he noticed that Zoro was also there and so was Sanji. They must have followed him either to help him, though he suspected they were there to most likely stop him from killing anyone.

'…Todd…' It irked him how weak his own voice sounded. And why the fuck was he even thinking about that waste of space?

But Sanji was already kneeling beside the brown haired man, though it was mostly a murky black on account of the blood sticking the strands together like mud. Kid watched, without paying much attention, as the blonde checked for a pulse by pressing his fingers to Allen's wrist and then to his throat.

'Zoro call an ambulance!' The other was already half way through dialling the number. In certain circumstances he could be surprisingly reliant. You wouldn't think it since ninety present of the time he was either sleeping during class or saying such ridiculous thinks one had to take a step back and wonder.

'Luffy, you stay here with Zoro. I'll take Kid home.'

Kid should have said something, since normally he hated being pushed around or ordered or being taken care of, but he couldn't find it him to care. For all he knew, he killed a guy! Someone taking him home didn't seem like such a high thing on his priority list.

Luffy let go of Kid's hand, a little reluctantly, his large eyes fixed on the red-head. Sanji took his place in front of Kid as soon as he went to wait with Zoro.

'Come on. Let's get you home. Nami is already there waiting for you.' Kid kept quiet and only nodded his head, showing that he understood what Sanji was saying. 'I'll drive. The car is right over here.' Sanji pointed to his small, but very convenient black Toyota Yaris. He was the only one who owned a car. God forbid Luffy or, even worse, Zoro got their hands on one. The police weren't prepared for the sort of mayhem those two could bring if left unsupervised behind the wheel. And Nami lived too close to All Blue to bother with one.

Kid spared a glance towards his beloved S. Hawk, left by the side of the road. If he was thinking even half straight he would rather stay in the park the whole night than leave his baby, alone and abandoned like that. But he also couldn't deny that he wasn't anywhere near stable enough to drive. With his mushy brain he would drive straight on red and then that would be the final pretty ribbon in his perfectly rosy day.

'Don't worry. I'll come back for your precious Hawk. Let's just get you back first, okay?'

'Thanks.' It surprised him to hear the sound of his own voice. It sounded perfectly normal. If he got cleaned up, he probably looked perfectly normal on the exterior, completely unreflective of the jumbled mess on the interior.

Guilt.

Shame.

Repulsion.

Despair.

* * *

'Oh my gosh! Look at you!' Nami opened the door wide as soon as Sanji knocked. It was obvious that she had been anxiously pacing around waiting for some news. 'What the hell happened?!' Kid couldn't help but be reminded of an older sister or a worried mother at the sound of her voice, though he knew she could be damn ruthless if she chose it.

She moved out of the way, letting Kid walk in. He did so automatically, moving to his living room in an almost identical manner Law had the night he entered Kid's home, drenched and shivering after nearly having died in a sick joke. Eustass couldn't supress the smile creeping on his lips at the memory of what happened to the joker. Yeah he was a sick fuck and he didn't regret a single hit he delivered. Yeah he was most likely going to jail for god knows how long. Yeah he was almost certainly never going to see Law again. But Todd? Todd got paid back. And he was fucking thrilled that he was the one who had done the paying.

He slouched on his sofa, not giving a crap that he was dirtying it. He never liked the green colour but he had to keep them since the house didn't belong to him. After moving from his parent's home, his aunt let him live with her since the house was so close to All Blue. And she was lonely. Kid frankly liked her company, and if he was being honest with himself he missed her. She was gone on some trip and would still be away for at least another three weeks. Not that he minded having the house to himself. It made situations such as the one he was currently in, that much more bearable.

Those ugly, mossy green couches were her choice entirely and she always turned a deaf ear whenever Kid practically pleaded for her to consider buying new one. He even offered to pay for them. But they could always meet with an unfortunate accident…It was a damn shame too. Kid purposefully stretched his arms all along the cushions, letting his bloody fingers smear the mess into them. Black and yellow here he came.

Nami was still talking to Sanji by the door. Kid had given her a spare key a while back, in case of an emergency. His aunt had agreed of course. Him getting into fights really wasn't anything new and sometimes he was on the receiving end more than on the giving. On some occasions, he was ashamed to say, he even ended up in the hospital. But did that teach him anything? Yes. How to hit harder.

He heard the click of the door closing and he raised his head to look at Nami approaching. Sanji was gone, most likely keeping true to his word and bringing his bike back home. Kid's smile was gone. Whatever thin strip of amusement he had managed to find in the thought of Todd getting pulverised or the green couch finally leaving his life, vanished like a puff of smoke. Things were as far from funny as they could get.

'Let me have a look at you. God you're a mess.' Nami smiled, though Kid could see her fingers were slightly trembling. She was scared of him. Of course she was. What sane person wouldn't be wary of a guy who was capable of killing another human being in a fight? Someone who couldn't even keep their own emotions under control and lashed in the most violent ways? She was normal. He was not. There was something very, very wrong with him. His mind drifted to Law again and he physically cringed.

'What's wrong? Those it hurt anywhere?' Nami was wiping the blood away after getting rid of his destroyed shirt. She was making sure he had no broken bones or any serious injuries.

'No. I'm fine. You don't have to do this.' He could hardly say that he was hurting all over. Inside.

'Yeah right. Looks to me like you don't even know what day it is. If I leave you now you'll do nothing and you know it.' She continued to search his left arm, calm once more. Well, as calm as she could be under the circumstances.

Kid didn't say anything else. If she wanted to stay, that was fine with him. As long as she left him alone with his torturous thoughts.

'Allen is alive by the way. Thought you might want to know.' Nami paused in her work to meet Kid's eyes which had widened instantly.

'He is?'

'Yes. He's in critical condition and on his way to the nearest hospital. But he'll pull through.' Kid took a moment to process this. He hadn't realized what a burden that had been on his shoulders. He was far from sane, he could accept that, but he wasn't ready to identify himself as a homicidal maniac. Though he was still possibly up there for attentive murder. But still…Holy fuck, he was not a murdered!

'Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!' He was on his feet and, though his voice was raised there was no edge to it. He was just fucking relieved. He even grinned, momentarily forgetting all the other piles on his proverbial plate.

'Sit back down before you hurt yourself, you fool!' But she was also smiling slightly. Kid did as he was told, forgetting that Nami hadn't really answered his question. Maybe things weren't really as messed up as he's thought. Maybe there was still some hope… But there was no way Law would ever forgive him. And just like that he was fast drowning in his melancholic misery again.

Nami saw Kid's shoulder sag and his smile drop like a dead weight. She really wished he would just tell her what it was that was bringing him down like that. She knew for a fact it wasn't Todd. Oh no. This mood was there before Kid got tangled with Todd. She sensed it that morning. It was hidden below his mask of terrifying anger, but his eyes didn't lie. Something was corroding him like acid and she couldn't help if he kept silent. She sighed loudly and paused her hands yet again.

'Kid. What is it?' Kid gave no sign of having heard her but she knew he had so she simply kept silent and waited for him to make the next move. She wasn't going to push him. If he didn't want her help she wouldn't give it, though it was so painfully obvious he needed it.

'I did something horrible.' Kid's voice was very low. Nami waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.

'What did you do?' Another long silence settled over the room. Kid was looking at his feet, his shoes were gone. He didn't remember taking them off. He moved his toes slightly, only to have something to do while he thought of how to best confess his crime.

'I raped Law.' It was Kid's turn to wait for Nami to speak. He didn't lift his eyes, almost afraid of the naked repulsion he was sure see in the other pair of orbs. A simple mirror of how he saw himself.

'You…You what?'

'I raped Law.' Kid repeated it again and it hit him just as hard. He ever said the words out loud and there was something final about them once they left his mouth. Exactly as if he was confessing to a horrible crime before a judge and a jury. Next stop. Life sentence of guilt.

Nami didn't say anything and Kid was fine with that. He didn't know if he could deal with her disgust. Instead he started retelling the whole thing. From the moment when Law entered his garage and to the part where he left him, huddled in a heap on his bed. It sounded so strange. The whole story didn't seem real in a way, and Kid had the vague thought that he was floating above his own body and he could see the whole thing from a different perspective. He could practically see Nami's frozen horror as he talked. When he finished the silence descended around them like the curtains at the end of a show. It stretched and stretched and stretched. He felt his body becoming tenser with each passing silent second. Was Nami so petrified that she couldn't even find the right words to describe what Kid was? A monster.

'Kid. Look at me. 'Her voice was so commanding Kid automatically obeyed. He didn't know Nami was capable of hardening her voice to such a steely sound.

He barely met her eyes before the palm slapped him, with all its might, across his cheek. Enough strength to move his entire head and make him widen his eyes in surprise. The burning prickled his skin and stung his face, adding to the harsher pain of the bruises already there only aggravated by the new hit.

'YOU FUCKING IDIOT! MORON! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you a complete animal?! Between you and Law I really don't know which one of you is more messed up! Have you lost your ability to think?! Why haven't you gone to him already?!' Her screeching voice rang like a deranged bell and Kid was mortified under the torrent of it. But wait. Did she tell him to go to Law? That can't be right!

'Go to him….?'

'YES! Why is this so hard?! Why are you so blind?! Don't you realize he loves you?! And you just leave him like that because you're too scared to face the consequences?! What sort of crap excuse is that?! How do you think he feels?! He probably thinks you did what you did because you hate him because of what he did with fucking Todd! Is he supposed to be a mind reader or something?!'

Kid was absolutely bombarded by her questions. His mind jumped and reeled. Did Law really think that?! The possibility hadn't even crossed Kid's mind. To him the only logical response was hatred and betrayed at his breach of trust. Was Law honestly thinking that Kid was the one doing the hating? He couldn't have that.

'Why is this so hard? Let me make it easier for you.' Nami's voice was no longer screaming though it still seethed with boiling rage. Kid was starting to wonder if he really deserved the tittle of All Blue's Red Demon. Nami frankly scared the stuffing out of him right now.

'How?' Nami had his undivided attention. He couldn't deny that she had some sort of hidden power that allowed her to see through these sorts of situations. Maybe it was because she was a woman. Maybe he really was a blind fool. Maybe she was an alien. Kid didn't dismiss any of the possibilities.

'Just answer me this. Do you love him?'

'Yes.' As soon as he said it Kid frowned. The answer seemed so obvious and came out involuntarily. It was a fact. There were no ifs about it. When did he make this transition? It was the first time he was actually saying it. He loved him. He loved Law. 'I love him.' He had to say out loud to believe it.

'There. Now was that so hard? All you have to do is tell him, because he feels the same.' She smiled, and it was genuine and Kid grinned back like a fool.

'How do you know that?'

'Because it's plain as day. Am I ever wrong about those things?' She arched an eyebrow.

'..No.' Kid had to agree. What was true was true. Nami was some sort of extra-terrestrial. It was the only logical explanation.

Kid slouched back in the couch, his brain still bamboozled by the sheer speed at which things have changed from that morning. It was hard to believe that all this had taken part over the course of a few hours. And Nami was so right, as always. Why the hell was he just sitting there? Why wasn't he heading, like a shot arrow, straight for his bull's eye? What did he think? That Law would forget about him and stop hating him with the passage of time? Some wounds couldn't be healed by time.

He shot up like he was struck by lightning, making Nami lose her balance and fall on her backside. His eyes were fixed on some spot in front of him she couldn't see. But she recognised that look. His mind was set on something. Something bad, she was willing to bed. But unfortunately when Eustass Kid got something in his head he was more stubborn than a mule. The end of the world couldn't sway him to change his mind. A trait that drove his friends up the walls more often than not.

'I'm going to him.' Before the words were fully out of his mouth, Kid was already moving towards the door.

'What? NOW!?' Nami sat up and ran to catch up with Kid but he was already at the door. 'Wait, Kid! You can't go out like that! You're injured! And half naked! And covered in blood! YOU HAVE NO SHOES!' She may as well have saved her breath since by the time she reached the door Kid was already in a fast sprint. She could just make out his shape before he was completely gone out of her line of sight. And frankly he looked like a patient escaped out of a mental asylum.

'Okay...that didn't go as I planned.'

* * *

**XD I can totally picture Kid running without any shoes on the street! But will he reach Law? Well, we'll just have to wait and see...XD (I'm smug and i know it X3)**

**Thank you so very much for the read! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if u can, because it honestly brightens my whole day! X3 I'll update as soon as i can! Adios! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wooo! Fast update! XD And one of the longest chapters I've ever written! (i realize it's not THAT long, but for me it's a break through X3) I'm working against a deadline, and that is on Tuesday! OoO Yeah...i'm busting my chops here! XD**

**As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart to all those who reviewed, favored, followed or read my fiction so far! This super fast piece of work is for all of you!~ X3**

**Hope you like! ENJOY! XD**

_**18**_

Kid's feet dragged across the carpeted floor as he sluggishly made his way from bathroom to bedroom. He was finally clean again, all traces of that afternoon's events washed off his skin. Well, not all evidence. He still had numerous blooming patches of purple and blue and dozens of scrapes and cuts, but the blood was at least washed off.

He ran a hand through his wet strands, pulling them out of his face. He felt exhausted. Physically and mentally he was spent. Kid literally crashed on his bed, his whole frame falling heavily across the unbelievably soft surface. It soothed his aching muscles and he let out a content sight. With one tired hand he spread the covers over his naked body. He had been too tired to consider the few seconds it took to put something over himself.

It was only a miracle that prevented him from falling asleep in the shower. The warmth had been so inviting. So welcoming. The drumming rhythm of the falling water droplets was the most effective lullaby. He sighed again, his voice muffled by the pillow. His mind was drifting already. It slipped away from his conscious grasp like water trickling through cupped hands. He couldn't hold on to it even if he wished to.

His mental recorder played the scenes of the day and he sat back and watched over the happenings of those ridiculously active twenty four hours. He skipped right to the part where he decided that running out the house, mostly naked, covered in blood and without even the decency to sport any shoes was a fucking great idea. Oh yeah, he deserved an Oscar. For the world's most incompetent moron.

And the really fucked up part wasn't even that he had done it. It was his far too late realization that what he was doing was idiotic after an entire hour of hard, muscle pushing, breath stealing, heart racing gallop. Only then did the obvious hit him. He didn't know where Law lived.

Kid groaned in the pillow even as a lazy smile stretched over his lips. It was sort of funny. Even he could appreciate that, though he was the bud of the joke. But then again looking like a fool was nothing new to him. Not when Law was involved. His feelings for the brunette seemed to drive him further and further away from rational common sense. But who cared?! He was in love! And he had to let Law know. Though he would go about it in a more constructive way next time. His first attempt clearly failed miserably.

By the time he stopped running in god knew what direction, he was ready to collapse. The whole day was washing over him and all his adrenalin was gone. He gathered that he was on some street and that there were people staring at him. How could they not? He must have made the papers. And then what did he do? He started laughing, bending over in hysteria and positively terrifying the onlookers. If any had doubts that he was mad that sure must have done it.

Kid was, above all else, surprised he got that far whiteout being stopped by the police. Either they were a lot sloppier than he previously thought or people just hadn't bothered calling them. Suddenly the whole situation was clear to him and he was able to take a good look at what he was doing. It was so fucking ridiculous he couldn't stop laughing until he was gasping for oxygen and blinking the tears away. He didn't do crap like that when he was drunk and couldn't remember his own name, and yet Law intoxicated him to such an extent that he was just about ready to claim the title of clinically insane.

'Eustass Kid? What is going on?' The female voice was right beside him and when he looked up he easily recognised police patrol officer Tashigi. She was looking at him with more curiosity than anything else. They knew each other, mostly on account of him causing trouble on a somewhat regular basis and her dealing with his messes a number of those times. She was a weird woman, in Kid's opinion, but not a bad sort.

'You gonna answer punk?' The other much rougher, gruff voice belonged to the other officer present. Smoker. With his ever present two cigars sticking out of the side of his mouth. Kid really wondered how it was that he didn't die already from lung cancer.

'You gonna stop calling me punk?' Even Smoker couldn't get under his skin at that exact moment, though he should have been more careful. If the man wanted to he could have easily hauled Kid to the station and kept him overnight for a number of things. Like disturbing the public peace. He did that pretty effectively and he grinned wider quite pleased with himself.

'Not until you stop acting like one. What's so funny anyway?' Tashigi was moving her eyes from one man to the other, not sure of whether she should say anything or not.

'I just realized I don't know where I'm going.' Kid chuckled at the raised eyebrows coming from both officers. It was only normal for them to be confused.

'How 'bout that blood you're covered in from head to toe? Something we should know about?' Smoker eyed Kid with a nakedly distrustful eye. As a general rule the white–haired man had a very low tolerance for troublemakers. He tended to strike first and ask questions later, which was why Kid was taken aback by the question. Since when did Smoker have a heart? Another sign that that day was seriously fucked up.

'If it was wouldn't you know already?' He played it safe for once and gave an ambiguous answer. There was no way in hell he wouldn't be connected to the macabre scene in the playground. There had been witnesses seeing him beat the stuffing out of twenty men. His Super Hawk was still there. And it wasn't like he had been trying to hide his tracks or anything. A half blind fly could see his involvement and Smoker was as sharp as a sword when he wanted to be, though he sometimes gave a different impression.

'Humph.' Smoker didn't question it further. Seriously! What the bloody hell was wrong with that day?!

'Wait! That's it? Shouldn't we be asking further questions?' Tashigi managed to squeak in. She was Smoker's underling and partner. A real up and comer. Only twenty one and already paired to a legend like Smoker. A man who could have made the real high ranks if only he managed to keep his mouth shut and his methods in check.

Smoker eyed Kid again and he held the gaze. The smoke from the cigars rose above them and wound like sleepy snakes, coiling around each other almost playfully. It reminded Kid that it had been days since his last cigarette and suddenly he craved one. Something to look forwards to…in the morning. No way he would do anything other than shower and sleep when he got back home. If he got back home. It all depended on Smoker's decision.

'Nah. We'll let you off this time 'cos I can't be bothered to drag your sorry ass to the station. It's full anyway and there's no way I'm wasting my whole night with paperwork because of you.' Kid thought nothing could surprise him anymore that day. Clearly he spoke too soon. He nodded his thanks, well aware the older man's pride was a very fickle thing. If he actually thanked him Smoker would very likely have a change of heart and drag him along anyway.

'But-'

'It's fine Tashigi.' Kid didn't hold it against her. She was only doing her job after all and what sane cop wouldn't be alarmed by a bloody known delinquent. Just went to show Smoker was anything but sane. A lot of those going around in that small town.

'If you say so.' Clearly she didn't agree but she let it slide. She trusted his judgement like a child listening to a parent. 'Well, then we better take you home.'

Both men turned to her simultaneously. Smoker looked more surprised than Kid. The huh expression was comical. She rolled her eyes at Smoker, her own lips curving upwards a little. She could get her own jab here and there. Tashigi knew very well that Smoker hated being called kind even though she also knew he was softer than a plushie. For all his rough edges and his sharp barking, he was a nice guy. And he hated when others knew that.

'We can hardly let Mister Eustass walk back in this state. He's disturbing the public peace.' She smiled as she saw Smoker's defeated look. He had no way of arguing with that. What she said was true.

'Can't we just take him back to the station after all?'

'Nope.' Smoker would rather break his word than be faced with this so called humiliation. Tashigi turned towards the man in question. 'So let's get you back shall we. And in the future we'd very much appreciate it if you refrain from running half naked and covered in blood around the streets. Okay?'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Kid was still grinning. Wow, being brought home twice in the same day? Something was definitely amiss. But this time he wouldn't have denied the offer even if he could. The thought of irking Smoker was like the promise of candy to a child. It was fan-fucking-tastic.

And so he got back home, courtesy of patrol officer Tashigi's kindness and Officer Smoker's insane driving skills. Kid remembered supressing a shudder as the man turned a particularly sharp bend with the speed of a race car. He made the guys in Fast and Furious look tame.

'Thanks.' Kid couldn't resist adding this last pinch of salt to Smoker's already wounded pride. He knew he'd end up paying for it later but fuck it. The sight of the man's deep frown was worth it.

'Just get the fuck out of my sight.'

'Take care Mister Eustass. And stay out of trouble!...' Tashigi's voice was almost fully out of range even as she screamed the advice, that's how eager Smoker was to be gone. Kid shook his head to himself and wondered how was it even possible for such a man to make it as a police officer. And a bad ass one at that. Some mysteries would never be solved.

Eustass was very shocked to find no trace of police at his house. Surely they knew of his deed by now. It was a whole two hours later. Well whatever. He shrugged his shoulder and made his way to his door. Nami was gone and with a quick glance he was able to confirm his beloved baby Hawk was safely back in her place. He'd have to thank Sanji for that later. Kid retrieved the key from where Nami had left it for him, under one of the potted plants. An obvious place, but then again there were very few crazy enough to even think of robbing his house. His reputation wasn't limited to only the school premises.

Kid's smile held for a second, having come to the end of his tale, before he at long last took that last step into the domain of dreams.

* * *

Kid yawned loudly before throwing the covers off of him. He immediately shivered at the sudden change in temperature only then remembering that he was still stark naked. He threw a glance at the clock and raised an eyebrow. It was early. He had more than an hour before he had to be at his first class. He planned on going to school despite his face looking a mess. It wouldn't be the first time he showed to class looking like a blueberry anyway. People expected a certain commitment to his role as a delinquent and he hated to disappoint so very much. He chuckled at his own joke.

Frankly he just couldn't stand the thought of staying home and twiddling his thumbs all day long. Oh no. He had an aim and so god help him he was going to achieve it. If he had to knock on every door in that damn town he was not giving up until he saw Law by the end of the day. He was hoping Nami would know his address since she was such a treasure cove of information at times like those. He considered calling Killer but he was pretty sure the blonde was pissed off at his handling of the whole Todd situation and sitting through one of Killer's excruciatingly long sessions of giving out was really not his idea of a good morning. If he had no other option he would call him.

As if on cue his phone vibrated, indicating a new message. Kid flipped it open and was surprised to see it was from Killer. Speak of the devil. It was rare for Killer to be the one getting in contact with Eustass. It almost always was the other way around. He grunted when he read the message. One word but it confirmed his fear.

'IDIOT'

The usage of capital blocks left little as to the tone intended. Kid placed the mobile back on the nightstand and went to get dressed. When he saw his reflection in the mirror he had a pleasant surprise. The damage was really not that bad. He had one large bruise on his cheek and a reddish palm mark, still there from Nami's own addition. The bruise was a light colour and he knew it would turn a lot uglier but his nose was fine, he had no black eyes and all his teeth were still firmly held in place. With the exception of a cut lower lip and another cut running down his temple, dangerously close to his eye, his face was fine. And the rest of him would be covered so that wasn't such an issue.

Once he was dressed, the first thing he did was search for his best friend. Mister Marlboro. What would he do without his ever welcomed presence? Indulging himself and savouring the feel of the much missed feel of tobacco, Kid drew one of the sticks out and placed it between his parted lips. He drew in a full breath, letting the smoke fill his lungs like a drug. It was damn pleasant. Unable to hold it longer, he let it out through the open window. His aunt had a very, very, very strict no-smoking-in-the-house rule. If she saw him anywhere near the cigarettes she all but physically threw him out into the streets until he was done. Sunshine, snow or rain.

But she wasn't here so there. He walked through the house letting puffs of cloudy air raise above him until he reached the kitchen. A coffee would make everything that much brighter. While that was brewing he fixed himself some breakfast, realising he hadn't eaten anything at all the day before. Needless to say, it was the best toast he'd ever had. It was true what they said. Hunger was the best seasoning.

He finished the last of his coffee, containing enough sugar to make an elephant hyperactive, and cleared the dishes away. He needed every ounce of energy he could find because he had a nagging feeling that this was going to be another very long, very hard, very testing day.

But his aim was set.

* * *

'You don't know where he lives? Weren't you supposed to be the one with the infinite fucking stream of information?' If Kid sounded irritated it was because he was. Nami fixed him with a glare, while the other three present kept silent and enjoyed the exchange.

The day had gone shockingly well thus far. Kid turned plenty of heads but nobody questioned him. It seemed that the news hadn't spread as fast as he assumed it would. No police yet either. Honestly, Kid didn't know what to make of the situation. Was someone keeping a tight lid on the whole thing? How else could his freedom be explained? He tried not to give it much thought. He figured he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Until then he decided to concentrate on the more pressing matter at hand.

'Yes Kid. I can read other people's minds and pull info out of my-'

'Does anyone else want a drink?' Sanji tactfully cut in just before Nami had a chance to finish her sarcastic vulgar suggestion. Sanji may have been gay but he would still take a bullet before letting Nami, or any other woman for that matter, be humiliated in any way. It was his code.

'I'll have one. I'll leave the choice up to you.' Nami didn't move her eyes from Kid's nor did she decrease her glare.

'Ok!' Sanji skipped away, as was his habit whenever a lady asked him for anything.

'If you give me some time, I can find out his address.'

'I already wasted too much time! I'm not waiting another day.' This wasn't going at all how Kid had hoped.

'Yeah, because the last time you went off on your own that turned out great. Tell me, how long before you realized you didn't know where you were heading?' Kid glared but he had to concede that victory and admit defeat. What she said was true and he knew it. It was stupid to go without using his head a second time.

'But.' Kid's eyes seemed to come alive almost like a child's before Christmas. He knew the nature of that tone of 'but'. She had another option that would be beneficial to him. 'I know someone who knows where Law lives.'

'Who?'

'It may come as a shock to you but Law had his own friends before he met you.' She rolled her eyes but her smile was back in place. 'You'll find them in the gym. I only know one of them.' She paused for a second while Kid's confusion turned to impatience. It was nice holding all the cards. 'Bepo.'

'…' Kid waited for Nami to say it was joke. Nope. 'The mascot?...Bepo?...' Wow. Law was friends with the All Blue mascot? Okay that was a bit funny.

'One and only. Well what are you sitting there like an idiot for? Don't you have somewhere to go?!'

'Right.' He shouted his thanks as he ran out the door. Nami's resourcefulness never chased to amaze him and he knew he owned her a debt of gratitude.

He was certain she would so use it against him. It was in her character.

* * *

Kid stepped in the enormous hollow space. His footsteps created a resonating echo that bounced all around the adjacent walls. All Blue's gym was bigger than his fucking house. Where did White Beard even get the money to make crap like this? Not important.

His sharp eyes quickly located what he was looking for. Mostly due to the fact that there were only three people in the whole space. There, on one of the arched benches fitted along the wall, was Bepo, the mascot of All Blue. The most bizarre mascot to ever exist. Their teams were named the Polar Bears. Therefore their mascot was a polar bear, a humanoid polar bear dressed in an orange overall. And he apparently was a master in martial arts. Razzsle Pazzazzel.

The weirdest thing though about Bepo was that he was a complete question mark. Nobody, not a one, knew who was inside the furry costume. But whoever it was they were committed to their role to a terrifying degree. Bepo attended classes like all other students, had homework, took exams. All the time dressed as a giant, martial arts master, polar bear in an orange suit. Yeah. All Blue had one hell of a reputation…..

Kid hadn't talked to Bepo before and he didn't really know what to expect. He was still surprised at the news that this was Law's best friend. But now it made a lot more sense why there was such a huge upturn in the female support of their team. If Law liked something then it stood to reason that every one of his fan club girls followed suit.

'Um…Bepo?' Kid wasn't even sure if the mascot was supposed to talk or if he even did. The beady eyes fixed on him.

'Yes?' Okay, well he spoke. And he had a very childish voice.

'Would you happen to know where Trafalgar Law lives?' Kid decided to just go for it. Just get in there and hope Bepo wouldn't think of him as some stalker or weirdo. If he did, Kid was not prepared with a backup plan. Sometimes he really hated his bad habit of doing things without thinking ahead. They always, but ALWAYS, backfired.

'Sure. He's at-'

'Don't tell him that!' Kid only then noticed the other two people were sitting beside Bepo. One was a tall man with a hat that said 'Penguin' on it, while the other was much younger looking guy with shaggy messy ginger strands barely held down under his own puffy hat. Kid was reminded for a second of the three stooges and resisted the urge to snicker. It was the ginger that had spoken.

'We don't even know who he is! Look man, we don't know who you are or what you want with Law so we can't just give you his address.'

'I get that, but I really have to see him.' Even to his own ears that sounded pathetic. If anything, his attempt to pacify the young looking man only made him frown deeper.

'Wait Sachi. I know him.' The penguin man addressed Kid and he looked him up and down.' You're Eustass Kid, right?'

'Yeah…' Immediately he saw Sachi's expression change. The frown was replaced by wide eyes. Kid didn't know what to make of that.

'Thought so. I'm Penguin.' Well hot damn. His name really was Penguin. 'That's Sachi.' Penguin pointed to the ginger who had a perfect o mouth and matching eyes. He reminded Kid of an emoticon or something. 'And I presume you already know Bepo.' The bear bowed his head slightly in sign of greeting. 'We were wondering when you'd come.' Okay this was getting stranger and stranger by the second.

'What do you mean?'

'Law told us you would come here eventually to ask for his address. He told us to give it to you.'

'When did he tell you this?...' Kid's voice was barely a whisper. It was just another show of how much Law had trusted him and it only served to remind him of his criminal betrayal.

'…' Penguin didn't answer immediately. 'Yesterday.'

Kid felt a rift open below him. His heart plunged down and he felt a cold grip clutching his insiders, twisting them painfully. The colour drained from his face. He didn't know what to think. What did this mean?! Kid couldn't begin to understand.

'But I don't think you deserve it.' Kid was brought back by the stern edge to Penguin's voice. The man's icy blue eyes were more piercing and chilly than glaciers. Kid knew he was the aim of those visual spears and he felt them sink into him like a physical thing.

'Did he tell you?...' Kid didn't have to elaborate. Penguin understood fully. His eyes seemed to turn even more vicious and stormy, though his voice remained calm. Kid understood whey he and Law were friends. They both did that calm-before-the-storm thing, and it was far more terrifying than his destructive tornadoes. The calm promised fear. Tornadoes were a mercy in comparison.

'No. He didn't have to say anything. I know him for long enough to tell when something is very wrong. What did you do to him?' Penguin's voice didn't raise but it sounded deafening. Kid couldn't do anything to defend against the accusations because they were true. Bepo and Sachi looked like they were totally left out of the loop and they just turned their heads from one to the other. But as soon as they heard Law and wrong their eyes turns instantly accusing. Even Bepo's seemed to glow though they were not real.

'Something bad, which is why I have to tell him I'm sorry. Please.' Kid was somebody who NEVER said the p word. He didn't even know it existed in his vocabulary, but his need to see Law was far greater than any pathetic pride he had. In that moment he knew he was ready to beg for the piece of information. Law had unconsciously torn and striped away every piece of his so called dignity. His desire to see, touch and hear the other was greater than anything and everything.

Something must have shown on his face because Penguin's gaze seemed to falter. He looked like he was struggling with the possibilities and weighing his options. Should he trust Kid or not? A simple yes or no answer that could have catastrophic results on his friend. Penguin knew Law was depressed and suffered severely on account of something which he refused to talk about. But he also knew that ever since this man, Eustass Kid entered his life he radiated life little by little. It was like watching a withered plant slowly rise back towards the sun and begin to bloom once more. Penguin hated to admit it, but if anyone could bring the Law of old back it was Kid.

'On one condition.'

'Anything.' And Kid knew he meant that. Anything.

'You have to swear never to hurt Law again. I don't know what you did but if I ever see him as broken as you left him I swear by all that's sacred in this world I'll make you pay.'

'I swear.' Even if Penguin wouldn't have asked him to do that Kid was sure as hell never going to break Law's trust ever again. That was something he promised himself the moment he understood his mistake. The ugly mistake he wished so desperately to go back in time and stop from ever happening. The mistake he was working so hard to rectify while fully knowing the chance of that ever happening was next to nothing. He wanted to believe it wasn't too late. He wanted to believe so bad that things could still be somehow fixed between himself and Law but he didn't want to hold on to false hope.

'Good then. He lives here.' Penguin drew a neatly piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kid. Sachi and Bepo followed the note, still entirely lost as to what just happened.

'Thanks.' Kid murmured the word as his hands closed around the delicate item. This was what he waited for so long. His hand was nearly trembling but he stilled it through will power alone.

'Don't thank me. I'm doing this for Law.' Kid didn't miss the disdain in Penguin's voice. Well that was one guy who will probably never like him. He could live with that. Kid only needed one man to return his feelings.

He unfolded the blank page and recognised Law's delicate handwriting even though he'd only ever seen it once before. He had a definite aim now. Cupid's arrow couldn't have been more driven than him as he left the three stooges behind, staring at his back.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE READ! and i can safely promise that Law will certainly be in the next chapter! XD (sorry he was out for such a long time...though it was only two days...X3)**

**If you can please, leave a review because i'd appreciate it very very much! Constructive Criticism is also always welcomed! Till nest time! X3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (between Law and Kid! YAY! ****Oh as a warning i should say it's way more graphic than any of the other times...X3)**

**Firstly, I'm SO SO SO deeply sorry for my late update and for my inability to keep my deadline. I knew this would happen, since i'm starting university and my holiday is terminated...XD With four hours just to and from, wasted every day it doesn't give me much time to concentrate on writing...When i get home i'm like, 'FOOD!' Glomp. 'BED!' ZZZZ. lol It's not much of an excuse but it's all i have good people.**

**Secondly, THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, followed, favored and read this fiction! Do i have to say it? You guys make my day and words can't express how grateful i am for the time you take to let me know that i'm not totally wasting my time...XD**

**Hope you like the update and, as always, please review! ENJOY!**

_**19**_

Law moved from bed to kitchen. It was all he had done all day and if it wasn't for his body demanding nourishment through painful stabs of hunger, he wouldn't have done even this. His sombre expression and hollow eyes drifted across the neat counter. His whole house was spotless and organised, a habit he picked up ever since he was a little boy. A necessity for a surgeon-in-becoming.

His body felt stiff, like an engine that hadn't been oiled. Law could practically imagine what having rusty hinges felt like. It wasn't comfortable in the least, but expected. He hadn't moved out of bed for over two days, except to do the necessities. He hadn't slept much either and black rings edged his tired eyes.

Slowly, almost crawling on all four, Law reached the cupboards and let his eyes roam over the numerous choices. Nothing looked appealing to him. His appetite was none-existent. In the end he settled on something easy he could just down to silence the growling organ. One bite out of his pop tart though and he realized he wouldn't be able to keep it down. His body craved it but he could feel the food turning and twisting inside him and making him sick.

Instead, he settled to pacify the ravenous organ with some coffee. Not a healthy way to go but it would get him through another few hours, plus he really needed something to give him the necessary energy to keep going through another long twenty-four hours. The sleepy fog clouding his mind was welcomed because it covered the sharpness of his memory, like a baby blanket, but it also made him feel like a zombie. He needed to do something. Firstly take a bath. Then… He was still thinking of the next step.

The bitter dark liquid trickled down his constricted throat and he savoured the taste. Few things could make him as happy as a good batch of strong, searing coffee. It settled in a welcomed pool of warmth that spread little streams through the rest of him and he stood a moment, delighting in the sensations. Only a moment before, like always, his mind drifted and he cringed.

His steps heavy again, he decided to carry out his intended plan and made his way to the bathroom. He let the water run and fill the bathtub. Law just stood there held in place like a rooted statue, watching as the level of water slowly rose. His blue eyes were unfocused. He didn't see anything in particular. This state of absent mindedness was not a feeling unfamiliar to him. He had similar encounters whenever he went for days on end without a good sleep and he knew his body was being pushed to its limits.

A splashing sound woke him up and he realized the water was cascading over the rim of the tub. Law quickly turned off the faucets but the damage was already done. He couldn't find it in him to care. He discarded his shirt and boxers, the only items of clothing he was wearing, and placed them on the toilet seat, out of reach of the spreading liquid. He lowered his frame and let the hot water close around him. The added weight forced more of the water to splash to the floor and Law listened to the sound akin slapping before it too, dissipated into total silence.

He knew what this was. He didn't even have to question it. Law was fully aware that he was suffering from a sickness so deadly and so unpredictable nobody ever broke away from it without lasting scars. He was love sick. And it hurt.

One scene played over and over in his mind like a broken record and he couldn't make himself impervious to its grip. Now he was too drained to even try. He just let the events of Saturday roll around his brain, while his hands washed away the dirt mechanically. Gosh, he missed Kid so much it was unbearable. Law didn't realize how hard he had fallen for the other man until he was gone and now the full impact of his terminal love disease hit him and knocked the life out of his heart.

He previously denied himself the mention of that one four letter word that started with l because he knew the outcome long before it happened. Law knew he would end up getting burned but he couldn't stop playing with the fire. And now his heart was turned to ash. He whimpered, remembering the cold, feral look in Kid's eyes. It made him feel like an object rather than a human being. He never thought Kid would have those eyes. Was he naïve in assuming that he meant something to Eustass? Maybe he got what he deserved, for letting himself fall.

In hindsight, Law realized he knew he was falling head over heels but he pushed his fears down. He opened up to Kid and breached his most sacred of rules. When he showed his bruised body, it was a major step for Law. It was an unspoken cry for help and protection and a show of absolute trust. He shouldn't have done it. He should have walked away from Eustass Kid that day when they accidentally bumped into each other on the corridor. But it was too late for should haves and could haves and would haves. The damage was done.

And the most twisted part of it all was that Law still wanted to see Kid. He missed him. He longed for him. It was pathetic how badly he wanted to feel the red locks of hair running through his fingers, or the warmth of that skin under the palm of his hand, or the thin lips stretched over his own. He even forgave Kid! He didn't say it and refused to acknowledge it but he knew that if Kid even muttered a half asses 'sorry' he would be ready to jump right back into his strong arms. Love was reducing his brain function to that of an idiot.

Law sat up abruptly and stepped out of the tub. He grasped the towel and dried himself off, his feet making loud, wet noises as he left the bathroom. He ruffled through his drawers and pulled out a clean pair of briefs and….His eyes fell on a neatly folded red turtleneck blouse too big for him. With shaking fingers he pulled it out and let his hands sink into the softness.

At the sight of it something broke inside Law and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They streamed down his cheeks at the memory of that night. His breath came out in hiccups between the pained sobs. There was no reason for him to keep quite. It wasn't like anybody else was there with him. His parents were miles away and an entire ocean separated them.

It took Law a good five minutes to calm himself enough to breathe normally again. The tears stopped soon after and they dried on his skin. His fingers were still digging into the crimson material unable, or unwilling, to let go. It was the only physical thing he had left, that belonged to Kid and he treasured it. He buried his face in it and inhaled the scent still clinging to the blouse, feeling a new wave of misery wash over him.

Slowly, Law rose up from his kneeling position and pulled the clothes on, the briefs and the blouse. It was almost like having Kid's arms around him. He really wished that was the case. Yesterday he did something stupid. He gave a piece of paper with his address to Penguin and instructed him to give it to Kid should he ask. He didn't know why, but he still clung to that last shard of hope that maybe, just maybe, Eustass still wanted to see him. And since he was too cowardly to go himself he waited, like a scared rabbit in his burrow, for the wolf to make the first move.

Law had tried really hard to keep his mask of bored amusement on while Penguin stood before him, but even he had his limits. He knew his eyes were completely exposed and they were the cracks in his fake facade. The glint in Penguin's sharp deep blue eyes was confirmation that he knew. No big surprised. There were very few things Law could hide from his best friend. He remembered waiting for the axe to fall and decapitate him with a stream of worried questions he couldn't and wouldn't answer.

But Penguin didn't say anything. Either the dread showed on Law's face or his friend was a mind reader. Whatever the case, Law was incredibly relieved. He was the only person Law saw since his last encounter with Kid. He almost wished for Penguin to stay but was relieved when he didn't. Law wasn't sure how long he could keep the fake smile in place. The rest of the day was spent with him wallowing in self-pity in his bed, refusing to do anything other than curl in a ball and wait for sleep to come.

Now he wished he hadn't given that address to Penguin. He didn't know what to do if, and it was a big if, Kid did indeed show at his door. No doubt in his mind that Kid loathed him. There was no normal person that wouldn't. He was damaged goods and he had lied on top of everything else. The only reason Kid would ever bother coming to his door would be to fully express that hatred. The fear of that was the most horrifying and Law felt like falling to the ground and crying some more.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by a loud bang against his front door. Law was on the second floor, in the part most distant from the entrance hall, and he could still hear it as clearly as if it was right there beside him. He didn't move immediately. Who could it be? Maybe there was some sort of emergency. The banging was pretty urgent sounding.

Reluctantly, Law made his way down the stairs and the clamour increased to the point Law felt like pressing his hands to his ears to drown some of the noise out. He moved towards the door with more haste, dreading some sort of accident or police involvement. He honestly had no idea what to expect.

'Yes?' Law's voice was so much smaller compared to the drumming but whoever was on the other side must have heard him because it suddenly became quiet. A few seconds passed before Law got a reply.

'It's Kid.' That couldn't be right. But the voice pulled at his heart strings in that way only Kid's could. That was something that couldn't be misheard. He realized he was shaking from head to toe. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. His tongue refused to move and it felt like there was a grip wrapped around his throat.

'Law? Are you still there?' He knew he should do something. Anything. Just standing there like a petrified o mouthed moron didn't help anybody.

'Please let me in. I need to talk to you.' Every time Kid said something it felt like a little more of Law's ground crumbled. What could he do though? His limbs refused to work.

'Law I'm going to break down this door! Let me in!' The forceful commanding tone was just the wake up slap Law needed to shake him out of his paralysis. He hastily twisted the key in the lock before his fingers had the chance to freeze again and Kid was, no doubt, going to keep true to his word.

But he couldn't twist the door handle. Unlocking the door was as far as he could go without his sanity completely going down the drain. Kid seemed to catch on and pushed open the wooded barrier keeping them apart. And they were face to face. Law, in his red blouse stretching just past below his thighs and his briefs, and Kid, in his school uniform.

They just stood there, getting lost in the sight of each other. The sound of a fly's buzzing wings could be heard as clear as a siren in the absolute silence. In the end it was Kid who broke the spell. He stepped inside, though he wasn't invited, forcing Law to take a step back in order to make room for the red-head. Kid pushed the door shut while his eyes held the other pair firmly.

'Law…' Now that he was there Kid was stuck. What was he supposed to say? How could he express his feelings and his deep regret? 'I'm sor-'

'Don't!' Kid's mouth closed like a trap at Law's unexpected burst of defiance. Law didn't what to hear his apology, because he knew he would forgive Kid immediately. He knew he was probably being unreasonable, since Kid looked genuinely sorry, but he wanted the red-head to prove that he was truly repenting. Then, and only then, would Law be able to begin tearing his defences down again. 'I don't want to hear you're sorry. I want to see it.' Law was surprised at the sternness of his voice, considering his legs were barely holding him upright.

'What do you want me to do? I'll do it. Just tell me.' Kid had a pleading edge to his tone. It was becoming harder and harder for Law to deny the other.

'It's not something I should have to tell you.' Kid looked at a loss of what to say next. His eyes fell to the ground slightly and Law cold practically see the wheels turning inside his skull trying to come up with some sort of plan. In any other situation, he would have smiled at the deep concentrated and the highly uncharacteristic expression Kid was sporting. But his face remained sombre and yes, he was scared. He still didn't dare hope that Kid was truly there for what he claimed. Doubt warned him to be vigilant and careful. What if Kid was like Todd? Just there to have his fun at Law's expense?

'Fine. I'll start by coming clean about a few things.' Kid fixed Law with his gaze, making sure he had the other's full attention. 'Law, I know about Allen Leon Todd. I know about what they made you do and why you did it. I saw you with him, in the bathrooms, before that first time I ran into you.'

He watched as Law's expression became more and more horrified with each passing word. The blue eyes bordering on grey, searched Kid's for any sign of lies. Any possibilities that his darkest most painful secret wasn't public knowledge to the man who he was willing to admit he loved. When he found no such blissful escape, Law's features contorted into one of pure disdain. His nightmare was about to become reality and there was no way for him to mend the cracks and erase the damage.

'You hate me.' It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Law's legs gave way and he fell to his knees, his face buried in his hands. He felt like a ton of bricks was hanging above him and pinning him down, slowly crushing him to death. Any second now the sobs would start anew and he would disgust Kid even further.

Law's wrists were gripped harshly and he was shaken like a rag doll, forcing him to look back up and focus his eyes on Kid's once more. The other man was on his knees too, in front of Law, and he had a look of such torrential anger, Law expected for his voice to sound like thunder and his eyes to shoot lightning.

'Don't even say that again! You hear me?! I love you!' This wasn't exactly the confession Kid had in mind, but he couldn't restrain the vigorous anger swelling inside him at the ridiculous notion that he was even capable of hated Law. To think the other had thought that crap for all those days?! It was torture to Kid and he had nobody to blame except himself for his blindness and his inability to set Law's mind straight sooner.

'I'm so sorry. For what I did and for not doing this earlier.' His grips loosened on the thin, trembling limbs he was holding but Kid didn't completely let go. Something prevented him from doing so. 'I love you Law.' He repeated his confession again, this time with tenderness and the full wave of the warm emotions he felt at the thought of the raven-haired genius. 'I love you.'

Law's open mouth and wide eyes were exactly like those of a fish jerking on a hook. He was absolutely shocked. Even the trembling was chased out of him. His whole frame froze and stilled. He wanted to ask for Kid to say it again. He wanted to hear the three words from the other over and over. He wanted to say he felt the same way too. He wanted to cry and laugh and smile and cringe. Thoughts rushed through his mind like supernovas. They burst into sudden flashing glows and disappeared before he could fully grasp them.

Kid waited impatiently, his heart in his mouth, for Law's response. It was the first time he ever exposed himself so fully. The only time he ever left himself so vulnerable to pain. Law practically had his heart in the palm of his hand. If he wanted, he could crush it. Or accept it.

Without any prior sign, Law burst into a loud fit of laughter, leaving Kid with the role of the shocked one. He couldn't believe it. Kid loved him! How crazy was that?! Here was a man who knew him and who accepted him, no, loved him despite everything. The notion was so alien to Law, he found it comical. He hadn't even anticipated anything near this. He was so happy it felt like his heart would stop from vibrating with so much glee. At some point the laugh mixed with sobs and he stumbled through crying and laughing for minutes, all the time with Kid's eyes fixed on him and his wrists still held in the other's grasp.

Suddenly the grasp was lost and Law threw his arms around Kid's neck, hugging him with so much ferocity it pushed the other to the floor, and held on for dear life. Kid was more and more surprised by the turn of events. Was Law returning his feelings, or was he just insane? Kid knew that even if Law was put in a restrained jacket and placed in a room padded with white cushions on all sides, he would still tear the place apart to get to him. It was almost scary how much he loved him. And if Law didn't love him back he might as well put a bullet in his head. It was that sort of destructive, cruel, merciless love. All or nothing love.

'Thank god, thank god. I though you hated me for sure….' Another stray sob or laugh. Kid couldn't distinct them from each other, they were so mingled. 'Me too. I love you too! So much it hurts.' Law would have kept rambling, not even realizing what he was saying, had Kid not moved. He flexed his powerful arms and shot up, forcing Law to loosen his hold. He didn't let go for fear of falling back and his legs automatically crossed around Kid's waist.

The two pairs of eyes met and they mirrored each other's deep emotionally states. Each other's fears. Each other's love. Each other's hunger.

The two threw themselves at one another, lips joining almost frantically, setting free the desires they bottled down for far too long. It became a heated clash of tongues and teeth from the very start. They were running before they were walking. Law's fingers tangled inside the red locks while Kid's closed around Law's hips, pulling him closer. Their chests were separated only by their clothes and they could hear each other's deranged heart beats. The worries were forgotten. The only thing that mattered in that moment was that they had each other. Law could only see Kid and Kid could only see Law. The world dissolved and disintegrated around them. It was that simple.

Kid's hands roamed freely over the figure in their hold, long fingers stretching over every inch of tanned skin they could find. His lips floated over Law's chin and throat, letting his tongue taste as much as it desired. He wanted to feel every part of Law. The hands joined behind his neck scraped and dug their nails into his scalp, demanding for Kid to act faster. However the red-head had other plans.

Slowly and with the upmost care, Kid lifted the red shirt over the brunette's head aided by Law's raised arms. His brick coloured eyes roamed over the freshly exposed skin. He let his fingers move across the injuries, barely touching them. It was a testament to Law's strength that he was capable of swallowing so much and still carry on. Kid felt shame and regret blaze inside him when he thought of his own additions to the brutal tablou. That was something he would never be able to forgive himself for. It was a scar so deep across his soul that was stitched loosely only by Law's love. With one word Law could open that wound and the pain would burst out.

While his fingers and palms continued to touch and map every part of Law, Trafalgar cupped Eustass' face and lifted it so their eyes could once more meet. Kid saw a light in the grey orbs that he hadn't seen there before. It radiated with life and matched the gentle smile playing across the other's lips. Kid felt like he could lose himself in that sight for days on end. It warmed him from the inside out.

'I forgive you. What you did… it doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past. I love you.' Law leaned in and captured the lips again, this time in a kiss that was pure love. It took a moment for the surprised Eustass to respond. He could feel the scar healing, bathed in Law's rejuvenating forgiveness.

The kiss soon became heated again, neither able to hold back the intensity of their want. Kid cracked one eye open, while his tongue did battle with the other reflexively, and searched the room. He would have preferred doing this on a comfortable bed, having every intention of making sure that this experience would be the best of Law's life. He wanted to erase all other memories from his mind. But breaking apart for long enough to climb the stairs was something akin torture. It was not going to happen, but he also didn't want to make love to Law on the rigid floor.

In an end he settled on the furry carped stretched a few feet from where they were tangled in each other's embrace. A snow leopard pattern that looked very soft. It was perfect for what Kid had in mind.

Law gasped as he felt Kid's arms wrap around his waist and knees and he was lifted, but he refused to let go of the other's lips. When Eustass moved towards his furry carpet he understood the plan perfectly and chuckled into the kiss. He continued to seductively trace Kid's lips with his tongue as he was carried, bridal style, to the chosen spot. They finally broke apart when Kid placed him down, Law's hands still around Kid's muscular neck dragging him down too.

Law crossed his long legs around Kid and bucked his hips letting his need rub against Kid's. The briefs were elastic but they still seemed like a terrible confinement. He was already so hard it hurt. The gasp that left Kid's lips was so delicious, Law nearly came on the spot. He wanted to hear more of those noises. He wanted to make Kid scream just as loud as he was no doubt going to. He wanted to hear his name called from those lips, distorted by primal desire. One look at the near-black, dilated pupils above him and he knew Kid mirrored his thoughts.

The lips descended down his thin figure and he felt like his nerve endings were instantly combusting. The flames seemed to travel down and up until they reached his brain and Law felt like the cells shot up in flames. Kid continued to leave wet and demanding kissed down the Adam's apple, to the collar bone and across the heaving chest. The sound of Law's jumping heartbeat was music to his ears.

And when he closed his mouth around the pink flesh of a nipple, he was rewarded with an arch of the back and the loudest gasp yet followed by the loudest moan right after. Very satisfying. Kid let his incisors slightly scrape over the nub and he could practically hear the increase in Law's heartbeat. Leaving that behind, Kid descended even lower. Law watched through half lidded eyes as the other licked the infolds of his defined abs and he sighed with blissful pleasure. Law forgot the last time someone paid so much attention to his needs and wants. He'd forgotten how delightful it was to be the star of the show.

Law bucked his hips automatically and yelped when Kid plunged his tongue inside his belly button. Kid's smirk vibrated on his skin and set it on fire. Trafalgar curled his toes and tightened his hold of the red locks. It was his silent way of begging and pleading for Kid to pay some much needed attention to the part of him that was desperate for his immediate touch. The part that was beginning to hurt from neglect.

'Kid…I-' Law's shameless begging was stopped when Kid closed his lips around the bulge in his briefs. Even through the fabric Law felt the scorching heat bathe him like a canicule. Eustass kept his eyes glued to Law's, loving how the brunette arched his back and opened his mouth whenever his tongue darted out and over the sensitive area.

Kid hooked his fingers into the waistband of the black briefs and tugged them down, extra slow, just because the whine issuing from Law's panting lips was delectable. Law kicked out his legs impatiently, his teeth ground and his eyes shooting daggers at the smirking red-head. He decided to comply and hurry along before Trafalgar decided to aim one of those kicks at him.

'Kid, so help me if you don't hurry up I'm going to murder you!' Law was just about ready to snap like a dry piece of wood, and Kid's smirking face was irking him tremendously.

'Scary. I can't work under such pressure, you know.' A little bit of fun, just to make things that much more enjoyable. 'Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll be less afraid…?' The absolute death glare he received from Law made him beam.

'KID!' Kid grinned before swiping his hot tongue over the head of Law's erection, making the brunette change his whole attitude. And when Kid enclosed the head with his lips and sucked, hollowing his cheeks, Law all but screamed. His spine arched hard enough to elevate him off the ground.

Kid took the whole length in, his tongue running down the shaft in long seductive strokes. He was able to swallow the entire thing, and he hummed when the tip hit the back of his throat, letting vibrations run through the shivering muscle. He could feel Law's limit approaching. The brunette was quickly becoming more agitated and louder. Kid sucked on the erection one last time and Law screamed his name and nearly scarred his scalp with his twitching fingers. His eyes fluttered as he came.

Kid rose, swallowing the last of the white substance, and let the hands fall limply from his hair and the legs from around his waist. He watched the incredibly arousing face of Law as he rode his orgasm. His eyes were closed and his chest was heaving, gasping for breath. Kid swallowed again, though his mouth was barren.

'Law, lubricant?' Kid was not about to fuck everything up and make this painful in any way for Law. Even if the thought of leaving the other was excruciating, he was dedicated to his task.

'Up…stairs. … Drawer…besides bed…' Law slurped his words, barely making any sense of what he was saying. Kid leaned over and gave Law another heated kiss, letting him taste himself, before shooting up and running up the stairs, taking two at a time.

When he reached Law again, Kid saw that the other hadn't moved at all. His eyes were still closed but he opened them when he felt the other lips join to his. While running, Kid got rid of his shirt and was now happy to let Law's eager hands roam over his own skin. He didn't mind stealing the spot light for a second. He loved how attentively Law's eyes were studying him, like he was utterly fascinated by Kid's body and he was trying to memorise every dip and crevice.

'Get rid of your trousers. I want to see all of you.' Law's tone was laced with lust and Kid felt a fresh batch of sweat break across his body. He rose up on his knees, while Law followed, using his elbows as leverage. He kept his eyes on Law's face as he slowly unzipped his trousers and rolled them down his thighs, revealing his own erection, pitching a tent and leaving a wet patch across his boxers. He grinned as Law's eyes widened and seemed to go even darker.

'Like what you see?' In truth it was Law's first time seeing the whole of Kid. The first night, it had been dark, and the second time…It didn't even count as a time. Law met Kid's eyes for a second and grinned as well, though he wasn't fooling anyone. He was so fucking horney it was a miracle he didn't attack Kid already, just to feel the intense heat of his body.

'I don't know. You haven't shown me anything yet.' Even his voice was so low and deep it sounded alien to his own ears.

Kid snickered and pulled his boxers down, tauntingly slow. Law wanted to reach forwards and finish the job himself, and if he wasn't so surprised he probably would have done exactly that. To say Kid was above average was an understatement. Law couldn't believe that that huge thing entered him before. It seemed physically impossible. He swallowed dryly and loudly, his eyes widening at the prospect of being filled by Kid's cock.

'You're really big.' Law's voice was such a faint whisper he didn't even register the fact that he had spoken his thoughts out loud, until he heard a chuckle form Kid and he met the other's gleaming eyes. His cheeks immediately turned crimson and he looked away.

'Why look away? Didn't you want to see _all_ of me?' Miss an opportunity to taunt Law? Ridiculous. Trafalgar looked back at him and he struggled really hard to glare, but failed miserably. Red cheeks and full-blown pupils made for bad threats.

'Can I…' Law bit his lower lip and paused for a second. 'Can I touch it?' Whatever it was, Kid didn't expect that. He grinned widely and locked lips with Law in another heated kiss before answering.

'Be my guest.' His tongue wound out and traced one of Law's golden earrings, his words coming out in raspy breaths. He continued to trace the shell of Law's ear and bite slightly on the cartilage while Law acted on his impulse and felt the thick member. He grinned with satisfaction when he felt Kid's breath become more laboured and when the red-head lowered his head to Law's shoulder, his lips latching onto the skin there. It was Law's turn to take control and make Kid feel helpless and demanding. An enticing idea. His fingers stroked the member with rapid movements, jerking Kid off until he was moaning into Law's skin. It was the first time Law heard that sort of noise coming from Kid and it made him let loose a moan of his own. Fuck that voice was sexy.

He felt Kid's hand close around his and pull it away, not unkindly, from the throbbing length. Law looked curiously into the other's eyes, not understanding why he was being interrupted.

'Not yet. I want to be inside you when I fall.'

Kid rose back on his knees and pushed Law back, until he was once more stretched fully across the black and white fur. Law immediately opened his legs as far as they would go, making space for Kid and shamelessly inviting him in. He watched silently as Kid dipped his fingers in the lubricant, brought from upstairs, and proceeded to coat his cock by stroking himself. Watching Kid touch himself was so intense, Law was afraid he wouldn't last until Eustass was finished. He was aware the other's eyes were looking at him and it only served to heat things further.

When Kid was done, Law followed the fingers move towards his entrance until they vanished from his line of sight. He turned his attention to his lover and physically shook from the raw lust radiating out of the demonically red orbs. He reached his fingers up and drew Kid down so he could have him closer. Law gasped when the first finger was inserted. It wasn't painful at all since Kid was well lubricated and Law was relieved when the other wasted no time in building a satisfying rhythm. The next two fingers followed in quick succession and Law was making all sorts of lewd noises, his arms wrapped around Kid's toned neck. He was bucking his hips, moving into the fingers with a slutty eagerness. He whined when Eustass withdrew the digits, confused for a moment at the sudden emptiness.

'Don't worry. I'll make you trash around again in a second.'

Keeping true to his word, Kid grasped Law's hips as gently as he could under the circumstances with the thin slip of self-control he had left, and slowly eased in. Even as prepared as he was, Law gasped at the sheer size of Kid's girth. He felt himself stretch to the limits. It wasn't painful, just shocking. When he was fully in, Kid paused long enough to let Law fully get accustomed to the feel of being entered. Trafalgar couldn't believe something could fill him so perfectly. He didn't remember the first time feeling this amazing...

'I'm fine. Move.' Kid's lips found Law's and took over them, while simultaneously following the brunette's orders. Eustass was just about ready to have a mental breakdown of his own. He only just barely managed to hold back from thrusting wildly inside the welcoming warmth. Law's tight entrance was incredible.

He increased his pace steadily as Law demanded harsher treatment, each time hitting the prostate like a deadly arrow shooting straight for the bull's eye. Hearing his name screamed from Law's quivering lips was the most effective aphrodisiac. He sped his movements even more, tasting the orgasms that were so close on the tip of their tongues. He felt Law's muscles tighten around his member and he groaned at the sheer pleasure. Law was the first to fall into his sea of pleasure, coming violently over both their stomachs. This started a chain reaction that dragged Kid into the sea almost immediately. With one last pleasure filled moan he reach his own high and fell over the other, his breath as laboured as if he'd ran a marathon and his muscles twitching with aftershocks of blissful electricity.

It took several minutes for the two to calm down and come back from their pleasant swim. Law shivered slightly, the change in temperature noticeable now that Kid's heat was gone and the sweat was quickly cooling on his body. Eustass noticed and pulled Trafalgar towards him, closing his arms around the other man. He was more than happy to bury his face in the thick chest and inhale Kid's scent.

'We should go upstairs. You'll catch a cold like this.' Kid was resting his head on one of his arms, while the other was protectively and possessively holding Law. He was happy to look at the other as he lifted his head so he could see Kid as well.

'You'll catch one too.'

'Yeah, but I'm more resistant.' Kid smirked and Law did the same at the 'modest' reply.

'Somehow I doubt that, but I'll take your word for it.'

'You do that.' Kid grinned and kissed Law for what was probably the thousandth time. He never got tired of it though. He never will. When they broke apart, Law had the happiest smile on and his eyes remained closed for a moment as if he was savouring the action. Kid was seeing a side of Trafalgar he hadn't seen before. The new spark of life in his eyes, the goofy and adorable smile, the sudden brightening of his features. All things he hadn't seen before dealing with…Todd. Kid's lips twitched slightly at the memory that there were still some things they had to discuss. And he still had to tell Law what he did. And that he was most likely headed straight for jail.

'Law?'

'Hm?' The brunette opened his hazy eyes and looked curiously at Kid. Eustass opened his mouth to speak but the blue orbs had him under their spell and he couldn't bare imagining them without that new flickering light again.

'Nothing. It can wait.'

* * *

**Some of you probably think that i handled that very badly (and you're most likely correct). I just thought that since i made it quite clear (or i thought i did) that they both love each other, the knowledge that they share their feelings would make them forget and forgive the bad stuff for a while. And have no fear, it all get's addressed in the next ch. The last ch. THANK GOD! XD**

**Well either way, THANK YOU for reading! If you have anything to say (anything under the wide starry sky!) please, please do through a review! XD Adios!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: ****A little light MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (For the sake of fun XD)**

**Okay, i know i said this was the last chapter but i was (AGAIN) wrong. I'm very sorry...Please don't be mad...(originally it was meant to be like 5 chapters than 10, then 15 and now we're at 20...i'm just not going to promise an end full stop!)**

**Well either way, i hope you'll like the update. And if not please let me know so i can do something about it. XD (it's why im here ppl!)**

**And as always a very warm and very appreciated THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, favored, followed or simply read this fiction. This chapter is for all of you! X3**

_**20**_

'You…WHAT?! What have you done?! Oh my…How?! Why?! Holy crap!-'

'Law.' Kid's voice wasn't even heard. He continued to follow Law's circular pacing from the chair he was occupying. He broke eye contact only long enough to glimpse at the time. 1:10. This conversation had officially been going on for over an hour. Well, a conversation required two people talking and it really had just been Law pacing and freaking out. He was starting to worry Trafalgar was having a mental break down.

'Here's what I don't get. If you knew who Allen was then why, WHY, did you beat him up!? Do you even understand what someone as cruel and powerful as he is can do to you? Goodbye career. Goodbye friends. Goodbye pride. Maybe even goodbye life!-'

'Law.' Kid cast his mind back to a mare one hour ago and what had started as a wonderful day. Waking up, after a very very very long night, with Law's warmth pressed against him, amazing to say the least. He remembered running his fingers through the ebony stark black hair and down the thin graceful body, slowly waking Law up. And the warm smile stretching on the sleepy face with the equally sleepy eyes was purely adorable.

'He could kill you! I mean someone with cash flowing out of their ass could easily get away with murder. Why do you think I dealt with his crap for all those months?! Because I enjoyed it?! Because let me tell you something Eustass Kid. I DID NOT! But I endured because fighting him is THE WORST thing anyone could do!-'

'Law?' But of course the thought of his impending jail sentence had been nagging at Kid the entire night. He was haunted by the notion of being torn away from Law after just finally getting him. It was something that had to be addressed no matter how much he wished to leave it for later.

'This is exactly why I tried to push you away! I should have known you would do something this ridiculously stupid! I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I thought that maybe, if you direct that anger at me it would be fine because at least you'd be safe! I didn't-'

Kid jumped from his seat and advanced towards the other with one fast step, griping Law by the shoulders and crushing their lips together. Trafalgar responded immediately, driven by his rage, and lashed furiously with his tongue while scraping the back of Kid's neck and shoulders with his blunt nails. The driving factor soon became clear as Law grasped as much as he could of Kid and held on desperately, afraid of letting go.

Fear. The anger was nothing but a pretty coat to hide the absolute and unwavering fear taking root in his heart at the possibility of Todd taking Kid away from him. But he made a promise to himself while losing himself in Kid's wild passion. He was not going to let go of Kid ever again. If Todd or anyone wanted to take him they would have to drag Law along because he would never let go a second time.

In a final the two calmed down a little and the kiss morphed. The lashing tongues eased up and became more like dancers, coiling in a love struck tango rather than warriors dashing at each other with deadly weapons. Law's fingers unclenched and Kid's unwrapped from their tight hold around the thin waist to settle on the small of Law's back. When they broke apart they were able to take a step back and think properly again.

'Law, calm down. Let me say something here.' Law had a sour look that betrayed the anger lying in wait for the moment to strike. He still had plenty to say on the subject, none of it good, but he begrudgingly nodded his head for Kid to go on.

'I won't deny that what I did was stupid-'

'Really stupid.' Law chipped in, earning a slight glare from Kid at the interruption.

'Really stupid, but you have to understand why I did it. How do you think I felt, knowing what they did to you? I tried to let you deal with your problems and not get involved because I didn't want to step over your boundaries but…What would you have done?' Kid let go of Law and stalked back to his seat, sagging his body tiredly on the cushiony surface. He felt the approach of a drumming headache and he massaged his temple with his hand while Law pondered his thoughts.

'I would have done the same…But you still should have thought better. What if you go to jail now?'

'I'm not going to jail.' Kid smirked at the wide eyed expression on Law's face.

'How do you know for sure?'

'Think about it. I kicked the shit out of Todd on Monday, right? It's Wednesday. I'm pretty sure that if the police was after me they would have found me by now. It's not like I was keeping a low profile or anything.'

'They didn't even question you?' Law seemed genuinely surprised. Even if it hadn't been the son of Philips Todd, the big CAO of the Marines, what Kid described was still heavy assault and a possible homicidal charge. It wasn't something that could just be swept under the rug. So then, why didn't the police even show their face?

'Nope. I'm just as surprised as you. I have no idea what's going on but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to jail. At least not because of fucking Todd.'

'But doesn't this worry you a little? It's rather strange.' Law made his way to where Kid was and sat beside him on one of the other chairs facing away from the dinner table. Their mugs of coffee lay untouched and cold by now.

'It does, but there's not much I can do now is there? Why worry about what I don't know?' Even in those bizarre circumstances Kid elected a smile from Law. He really didn't know if Kid was very stupid or very smart. An enigma in his own right and he looked forwards to unrevealing him.

'You have a weird way of looking at the world.' Kid cracked his eyes open, one hand still tracing circles across his forehead and returned Law's grin.

'You have no idea.'

'Do you have a headache?' Law moved closer to Kid and touched the temple gingerly, letting his fingers feel the pale skin. Eustass was happy to let the other do as he pleased and lowered his own hand to sway by his side.

'Yeah, but it's no biggie. It'll go away by itself eventually.'

'When's the last time you had a proper meal?' Law was studying his face with all the dedication of a doctor. Kid could already imagine the statoscope dangling from the tanned neck.

'Yesterday morning. Why?'

'That's why you're getting a headache. It's your body's way of informing you that you need to look after yourself. You'll feel better once you get something in your system. Trust me.'

'I do.' The two smiled again before letting their lips join for round two of tongue vs. tongue.

'What do you want to eat?'

'I want to eat you.' Kid turned up the passion on their kiss by a few good degrees and pulled Law's frame into his lap. He loved the feel of those long graceful legs wrapped around him. He let one hand roam up the right leg, from knee to the inside of the thigh. He paused there, letting the warmth seep from the skin and join with his. Luckily they were both just wearing their boxers.

'I'm serious. You need to eat.' Law's arms told a different story. They were happily uniting behind the defined shoulders. Even his toes curled with anticipation. He was more than okay with becoming this man's meal for the day, knowing full well he was the one who would be devoured if it came down to that.

'So do you. You're really skinny for a man.' Kid traced Law's ribs, which were a bit more prominent than was considered healthy. He knew the other had a thin line of well worked muscles but he lacked the roundness of a healthy twenty year old.

'I'm just naturally skinny.'

'Really? When's the last time you ate? Hm?' Kid nuzzled Law's throat, letting his tongue swipe over the pretty red mark he left there the previous night. That and many more decorated Law's frame, each one a perfect reminder of an amazing collection of heavenly hours.

'….I don't have to answer that.' Law could hardly say he hadn't had a proper meal in over three days. All he really had in his system was a load of caffeine. Kid would freak out if he knew, though Law found his protective attitude rather cute.

'Eye for an eye. I answer your question, you answer mine. Tell me Trafalgar.' Law felt some part of him spark in flames at the way Kid rolled his name off of his tongue. The low tone and the seductive voice was…Law shivered into Kid's touch.

'Three days ago…' The answer came out involuntarily and he regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Kid pulled away and fixed Law with an iron stare.

'You haven't eaten in three days?!'

'No. I haven't eaten _properly_ in three days. I…ingested stuff yesterday.' Kid quirked an eyebrow, silently demanding more elaborate examples. 'I drank coffee….six cups. That counts as something.' Kid lifted Law from his lap and made him sit on the chair while he left for the kitchen in a huff and puff.

'You're unbelievable. The whole morning you call me stupid because I fight a bunch of assholes and you haven't eaten, and coffee doesn't count for shit, in three days?!' Law could hear Kid shouting from the kitchen and he snickered. It was sort of nice having someone else fuss over him like that. 'You have no food here!'

'I'm sure there's some pop tarts somewhere in the drawers. I think.' It was true. He hadn't been grocery shopping in a while and his food supply was laughable. It was on his 'to do' list. Kid returned with a plate, his nostrils flaring like a bulls. Law could see two tarts and he resisted the urge to laugh. Grocery shopping just became the top of his 'to do' list.

'This is all you had. Eat up.'

'What about you?' Kid rolled his eyes while sitting across from Law.

'I ate yesterday. Shut up and eat.'

'No. Either you eat one or I'm eating none.' Law crossed his arms and put on the sternest look he could muster.

'Seriously?!' Kid rubbed his head again, feeling a vain popping and pulsing there somewhere inside his skull. 'Okay, fine. We'll share, but we're going shopping straight after because this is just sad.'

'Agreed.' Law and Kid both took a bite out of their respective breakfasts simultaneously. Unfortunately that bite only served to remind them just how ravenous they were. In a way, Law regretted giving Kid the second tart. Well it was too late for that since the food was already gone down the other's throat.

'We'll clean this later. Let's go get dressed and go look for some food. I'm hungry.' Kid smirked at Law's suddenly eager remark though he felt pretty much the same. The 'we' part didn't escape his notice.

'Good plan.'

* * *

Both fully dressed, they made their way to the door. 1:57. They would have been faster had Kid not insisted on a shared shower. Which inevitably led to other activities. Law grinned at the thought, feeling oh so clean. Kid had been…very thorough.

'What's so funny?' Eustass raise an eyebrow, mirroring Law's state of euphoria. He still couldn't believe that he could officially call Law his partner. It felt like they accidentally ran into each other only yesterday and here they were at the beginning of a committed relationship. It was unreal.

'Nothing~' Law melodiously answered before taking the lead and crossing the hallway, heading straight for the door. He felt Kid's arm wrap around his own and pull him back. Law only had a second to brace himself before feeling the broader chest against him and the lips press firmly over his.

'Tell me.' Kid was becoming dangerous. He knew that no matter what he demanded in that seductive voice of his, he would get. Law had to be careful. And use his equally efficient arsenal of weapons against Eustass. He knew how to take advantage of someone's weak points.

'I'll tell you later, that is if you'll still be awake.' Law ran his tongue along the curve of Kid's jaw before feeling his lips being occupied again. There. '_Ding ding ding! Victory number one goes to Trafalgar Law._'

*knock knock knock*

Neither Law nor Kid heard the knocking. They were too absorbed in the feel of each other to notice anything from the outside world.

*BANG BANG BANG*

The two jumped apart as if the joining of their lips was declared a criminal act. They felt like they had been caught doing something wrong for some reason, thought they knew that was a ridiculous notion. Their eyes met and both were equally confused. Neither expected any visitors. Law drifted to the door with Kid right behind him.

'Um, who is it?'

'The police. Open up.' Law turned his wide eyes to Kid, who looked oddly calm. There was only one reason why the freaking police would show up at Law's door. Kid swore under his breath, his expression darkening. He didn't want to be taken away from the other. Not now. Why the fuck couldn't they have come for him straight after the incident?! He motioned for Law to open the door, his mind set on knocking a few teeth loose on whatever face decided to show itself and dare try drag him away. He was Eustass Kid. God forbid he made things easy for others.

'One moment please.' Law found his voice was shaking and he couldn't quite get the key into the lock. His hand was trembling too badly. He knew he was on the brink of tears but he pushed them down. His fingers were steadied when Kid's own hand enclosed around his. Trafalgar looked at the other and was surprised to see Kid smile, a warm reassuring smile. It did wonders for his hysteria.

Together they twisted the key.

'Hello. Sorry to disturb you mister Trafalgar Law, but we are looking for Eustass Kid. We were informed he would be here.' Tashigi finished before properly looking around and seeing the man in question standing right behind Law.

'Who told you that?' Kid inquired, a little curious.

'The higher ups. We can't name a person for certain, but we are here to escort you and Mister Trafalgar Law to the Grand Line Hospital.' The two exchanged another opened eyed look. Escort? Not Arrest?

'Wait. I'm not being arrested?' Kid moved in front of Law, leaving the smaller man to peak from behind him so he could partake in the discussion.

'Why would we arrest you? Our orders are to bring the two of you to the Hospital, and only that.'

'Are we just gonna sit here all day long chatting or can we get a move on?!' Kid looked in the direction of the voice and really wasn't surprised to see the white haired, older man, with his two cigars sticking form the side of his mouth.

'There's no need for you to be so rude Smoker Sir.' Tashigi reprimanded her superior with an almost comically scolding tone.

'Yeah I do. If it were up to you, you'd have continued knocking until next year. And I don't want to waste any more time than necessary chit chatting. Got it?'

'Nice to see you too Smoker old man.' The glare Kid received for his greeting was a dead clear warning. '_Well someone__ is awfully touchy touchy today…._'

'Well then shall we?' Tashigi stepped out of the way and Kid, followed by Law, left the premises. The two officers waited as Law closed and locked the door, before they all went to the car parked at a very strange angle. Kid could see skid marks behind the vehicle and shuddered at the idea that he would have to go through another round of Smoker's unorthodox driving.

'Where precisely are we going? I mean, who are we meeting at the Grand Line?' Law was deep in thought because this didn't make much sense. Who would send the police to 'escort' them to the hospital of all places? He had a vague idea but he hoped he was wrong. Alas he was not.

'We're going to see Allen Leon Todd.'

* * *

**TUM TUM TUM! OoO lol Yeah, wonder what happens next! XP Since im in university now my program is a bit less free so i can't promise an update at an exact time but you have my word that i'm working as fast and much as i can!**

**Until then, THANK YOU for the read and please please leave a review if you can. It will so make my day! Have a nice day~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gosh, I actually finished this! I'm more shocked than anything...XD It's not that long of a chapter but i plan on updating another one come weekend, so don't be too angry. I really leave you guys over another cliff hanger here...XP Don't kill me please! (*nervously looking over my shoulder*)**

**As always a very warm and genuine THANK YOU to all those who review, follow, favor or read this fiction! I tried to get a message back to some of ur reviews, but i didn't get too far...I'm so very sorry if i didn't answer you back! It's just that i don't have time, but i can assure you that i read them all and they all make SUPER happy (in the words of Franky XD)**

**Either way, I hope you like the new chapter and please please review. ENJOY!**

_**21**_

Even through there were people rushing to and fro around them, Kid and Law felt like they were in a protective bubble that separated them from the rest of the world. Their ears didn't seem to work properly. The noise that was no doubt rising with the buzzing of life didn't reach them. In their bubble there was a deadly silence.

Smoker and Tashigi were leading them through the long and matriculate hospital corridors. The two followed them in absolute silence, barely aware where they were going. They trusted the police officers enough to not fear being led in a ditch. Each one was lost in their own separate maze of thoughts.

Law was terrified. Of Todd. But mostly of losing Kid. He wanted to grab the red-head and squeeze his hand tightly. He wanted to drag the other away from the hospital and put as much distance as possible between themselves and Allen. Was he being a coward? Yes. For Kid's sake he was more than ready to walk all over his 'pride', whatever little of it he had left.

Kid was worried. For himself. But mostly for Law. He wasn't sure how the other would deal with being near the son-of-a-bitch Todd. He regretted not having tried to convince Law to remain home. He knew the other would have stubbornly refused, but it irked him that he hadn't thought of this in advance. As for himself? Whatever Todd dished out he was more than capable of taking. And if the rich brat even considered sending him to jail, there was going to be a bloody murder.

With those things weighing on their mind, the two followed the officers with heavy steps.

'We're here.' Tashigi's chirpy voice successfully burst the protective balloon and the two literally snapped back to reality. They shared a momentarily look of confusion before they understood what was happening and where 'here' was. In the click of a finger their confusion turned to dread.

'What's with your faces? You look like you're about to be executed.' Kid glared at Smoker, really hating the man's lack of tact. The older man was even worse than him, and that was saying something considering Kid was certainly no sensitive guy.

'Shut up old man.' He watched with satisfaction as Smoker underwent a rapid change of facial expression. From amusement to anger. It looked like the bloody murder was going to happen prematurely.

'What was that Kid?' The two were ready to jump at each other's throats like dogs in a ring. Kid was more than happy to have something which could become the focus of his anxiety. His fists just ached to feel the texture of damaged meat or cracking bones under them. Anger drove him to dark places.

'Now, now. Stop you two! This is not the time or place.' Tashigi stepped in between the two, distracting them form their plan of action. Kid didn't lower his eyes from Smoker's though. Like hell he was going to admit defeat! If Tashigi stepped in between two rabid dogs, it was at her own peril.

'Eustass, calm down. This is not helping anyone.' Kid felt Law's hand grip his arm, not pulling him back but not letting him move forwards either. He felt his tension leaking away. Law was the level headed one, for sure. And he had a point. It hardly made sense to make the situation worse than it already was. It was like Kid was looking to get thrown in jail.

'You're right.' Kid relaxed his posture, showing that he meant what he said and only then did Smoker do the same.

'We gonna have any more trouble form you?' Kid flared his nostrils at Smoker's tone. The man really thought of himself as somehow superior. That annoyed the living hell out of Eustass. To him, being looked down upon by anyone was the equivalent of being spat on. He felt Law's fingers clench a little tighter and he understood the other's warning. Begrudgingly he let go of the anger and, for once, chose the smart thing. He didn't bite Smoker's bait.

'No sir.' But his words came out through ground teeth.

'Gosh. What's the matter with the two of you? Let's all calm down shall we?' Smoker smirked gruffly and took his eyes off of Kid. That conflict was over, for now. There would be other encounters. Kid was bound to slip up and do something bad in the eyes of the law, and probably sooner than anyone expected. It was in his freaking nature.

'So, where are we exactly?' Law decided on a swift change of topic before things got heated up again. His hand was still tightly glued to Kid's forearm.

'Room 196. This is where we were instructed to bring you two. It is the room currently occupied by a Mister Todd.'

'And why is he here?' Law looked at the door as he spoke. He still didn't know the exact extent of what Kid had done to his abuser and bully. All he knew was what Kid had told him, and he didn't go into any details. He sneaked a peek at the other. Kid looked almost bored. No trace of remorse or regret. Clearly he didn't care for Todd's state and a part of Law was feeling great satisfaction at the thought of Allen beaten up and dressed in layers upon layers of bandages on a hospital bed.

'I wouldn't be able to tell you a lot of detail, since I'm not a doctor. However the report we received said that Allen Leon Todd was brutally beaten in a park playground nearby by an unknown individual. There were others beaten up at the scene, but not as badly. I wouldn't be able to tell you the exact number. Mister Todd was in critical condition when he was brought to the hospital. He was in a minor coma for two days and just woke up this morning. More than that, I wouldn't know.'

Kid was aware that Smoker was looking straight at him while Tashigi was retelling the events. The other most certainly knew. Again, Kid wondered why he wasn't being arrested. And why was he 'an unknown individual'? Somehow he doubted this was based only on the incompetence of police work. Even they had to have a limit. Right?

'And who told you to escort us here?' Surely it wasn't Todd himself. Not if he just woke up from a minor coma. At least that's what Law's logical trail of thought told him.

'Mister Philip Todd. Allen's father.' Law and Kid exchange a shocked look. His father? Things were even more questionable now. Shouldn't he have ordered Kid's head on a spike by now?

'His father? Are you sure?' Kid only sounded surprised. The full meaning of the new information hadn't yet settled. Law on the other hand fell mute. His eyes bore holes into the door as if hoping to suddenly get the ability of seeing through wood and catch a glimpse of what was waiting for them on the other side.

'Positive. He's waiting for you, with his son.' She motioned to the door, confirming Law's thoughts. Philip Todd was really on the other side! That was shocking for a number of reasons. For one, the man was a celebrity practically. A world billionaire. Law didn't know much about those things but he didn't imagine one just walked happily on the street and into a common hospital without people fussing left, right and centre.

'We have to wait here and make sure nothing goes wrong. So get going, I have other things to do that don't involve watching a door.' Smoker really had no tact. And no shame. He was in a hospital with a very clear, red on white, no smoking sign directly in front of him and still continued to let streams of smoke rise form the tips of his two cigars. Kid would have loved to see one of the nurses come and give out to him. Maybe another time…

Law gulped air. Nervous just didn't describe how he was feeling at that moment. He glanced at Kid one last time and saw a deep hidden fear in the reddish eyes. While Kid didn't show it, or maybe he wasn't even aware of it, he too was afraid. At least a little. An almost invisible nod of the head from Law and Kid took the first step and touched the door intend on opening it.

However it opened all by itself. No. That wasn't right. Someone was coming out. Kid took the step back to let whoever it was free passage. An old woman in a doctor's white coat pushed forwards. Even to this day Kid couldn't stop associating Doctor Kureha with a witch. It was the face.

'Stop getting on my nerves or you can get someone else to deal with your pathetic son!' She shouted over her shoulder before not-so-gallantly slamming the door making sure the person inside didn't have a chance to answer back. She took a second to look around and her eyes settled on Kid. A wide grin stretched her old lips and Kid found himself grinning back. She was a crazy, maniacal, unorthodox creature, but he and she got along just fine. Maybe it was because they shared a love of drink and violence, even though a whole century separated them.

'Ah! Eustass Kid. What brings you here? Another broken bone?'

'No. Personal business.' She quirked an eyebrow but didn't pursue the question. 'You this guy's doctor?' Kid pointed to door to indicate the guy in question.

'Sure am. Allen Leon Todd. A rich, spoiled brat that can't learn to shut his stupid gob. I wish whoever put him in that bed would have ripped out his tongue too. Then maybe he'd do what I tell him to do.' Kid almost snickered. Kureha, or Doctorine as some called her, manifested violently when her patients didn't do as they were instructed. He learned that early and saved himself a few throws against walls along the way. He wasn't ashamed to say that her strength far outmatched his. No wonder some did indeed believe she was a genuine witch.

Kid remembered hearing a rumour that she was aver one hundred and forty years old. Looking at her, Kid could believe that. Though her taste in clothes was something else entirely. She wore a tank top and hipster purple trousers with decorative flames, all under the subterfuge of her doctor's coat. Her flat stomach was completely exposed and so was the golden belly button ring. That was not how most respectable women her age dressed. But Doctorine? She was something else entirely.

'So then you know what his state is?' The other three around them were starting open eyed at the doctor, reacting as any normal person would in the presence of such a…..creature.

'I do. Why are you interested?'

'Let's say it's curiosity.'

'You are a bad liar Eustass Kid, but let's call it that.' She fell silent for a moment while thinking about the answer. 'Well he's not in good shape, that's for sure. He had three broken ribs. A fractured pelvis. Both arms broken, left ulna and radius, right humerus and wrist. A number of fingers as well. A dislocated shoulder and a concussion. But that wasn't too severe. He's missing four teeth, happy to say two are incisors. You should see him talk. It's funny. Broken nose and enough bruises and cuts to cover this entire hospital hallway. Whoever got to him had a personal vendetta. They messed him up good. It's almost surprising he's alive. Oh, and his left femur is pulverized as well.'

Kid nodded, a little impressed at his handy work. One thing he loved about Kureha was the way she didn't beat around the bush. You asked for an answer? You got one. You insulted her? You got killed. Plain and simple, black and white. He saw the remaining three's mouth fall open at the macabre description with such an airy expression. She had a special ability of freaking out anyone who didn't know her. Kid knew she was actually surprisingly a much kinder person than first impression told. Or second impression. Or, in fact, a hundred impressions. You had to really want to see it...

'Thanks.'

'Sure. But Kid, I'm not the type of person who does favours for free. I'll let this one slide, but it's the last one understood?' He grinned a toothy grin, feeling surprisingly fine considering he had just heard the extent of his deeds.

'Sure.'

'Well fine then.' She turned to leave only to stop abruptly in mid step and turn sharply towards Smoker. Her eyes were ablaze and Kid smirked when old Smoker flinching. He couldn't be blamed thought. That woman was terrifying.

'Are those eyes actually connected to your brain or are they just there to fill your sockets?'

'Huh?' Smoker didn't manage anything more intelligent. He had a stray thought in which he imagined the doctor working at the office. They would all be out of a job. The criminals would stop being criminals for fear of having to face the terrifying Kureha.

'What does that sign mean to you?' She pointed a long and bony finger to the no-smoking sign. Smoker knew he was caught with the cat in the bag and he really didn't have a defence. 'I'm waiting for an actual answer here genius.'

'No smoking.' Oh this was making Kid's entire day. He was only sorry he didn't have some means of recording this and posting it on the internet so others could join in his fun. Smoker being given out by Kureha for smoking in a hospital. Pure gold.

'Oh my! So you can read! Well go on. Throw them out.' She glared at Smoker who very begrudgingly did as he was told. Kid could see the defiance written all over his features but even he had no say against Doctorine. It was the first time he ever saw Smoker without his smoke. It took his all to resist laughing.

'Good.' This time she turned and walked away without stopping.

'What the fuck are you looking at?!' Smoker was highly irritated and Kid was not really hiding his amusement. However even he knew that it wasn't wise to poke an angry dog. Better leave that alone for a while.

'Nothing.'

'Then get the fuck out of my face!'

Kid retook his step in front of the door and pushed it open. It swung inwards. No opposition this time.

* * *

**Most of your questions will be answered next chapter! XD Hopefully it will be a fast one. Like i said, i hope to have it up by the end of Sunday, at the latest. *Crossing fingers***

**Either way, THANK YOU for the read and i hope you enjoyed. X3 (I'll explain Kid's relationship with Doctorine and the whole hospital staff more in the coming chapter(s)) I don't even know when this stupid fiction will ever end...sigh. XD**

**Oh well, please review if you can because it makes my day! Until next time, have a lovely bunch of days! X3**


	22. Chapter 22

**YESSSSS! I kept true to my word, for once! XD It's the end of the weekend and i have finished the new chapter! La la la~ (happily singing to myself)**

**Okay, so i was feeling increasingly guilty for not being able to respond to all the lovely review in time, so i took the time to make a list of all the ppl who took time to write a comment and make my day! So this chapter is dedicated to the following readers especially :**

**SexyBVirgo , ScarletteNeko , LauraLuvKakashi , Gemini Sakura , gixxxhe , SamuraiTater , Vak , Jester310 , ChildLikeProblems , Treegona , Tsukineko-san , AceIsTheOnly , DeidaraUlquiorra , Kamonohashi-Chan , strawhat1227 , kikyokyoyahibari , azab , Puttefujs , Guest.124 , KlawxXx , ASLShanks, RestlessSoul15 , Portgas D. Farra , meine3 , Kaizokuhim , Silverwoulf , Gingerninja-forever , Nekozm-chan , Slide , writer-xanthangummy , Slide35 , K. Styles , .Chick , DestinyBlitz , And all the Guests who i don't know the individual names of.**

**Okay, phew! done! XD If by any chance u DID review and i missed ur name, i'm very very sorry. I checked the list twice though so i'm sure that's not the case. (I hope) I also reread some of the reviews while i was looking for u ppl's names and oh, i have to admit i cried a little! X3 U guys are so kind and lovely, u make me want to be a better person! XD**

**Enough of my sob story though, let's get down to the chapter! XD Hope you like and please please continue to review or if u are new, please leave a review. It only takes a second and it makes a writer feel like all their effort was worth something! ENJOY! XD**

_**22**_

Kid felt Law's nails dig into his flesh as the smaller hand gripped and clung to his. He didn't have to look at the other and see his dread, though he was pretty sure Law would have on a look of boredom, as was his character. The only thing betraying his perfect façade was the slight tremors running through the tattooed fingers. He could feel them racing along his own skin, like small static waves, transmitting some of the negative emotions along.

Whatever amusement or lift of spirit he previously felt at Smoker's encounter with Doctorine was gone. Vanished into thin air. The door swung open oh so slowly. It seemed to move in slow motion and Kid resisted the urge to kick it. The anticipation was worse than anything his mind could conjure. In truth, the whole thing took two to three seconds at most but that's not how the two saw it.

Finally, after something akin eternity, the wooden barrier was no longer blocking their path and they could see inside the room which would hold the verdict of their sentence. Would Kid be taken away? Or would he be, through some heavenly miracle, pardoned? The man sitting in the hospital plastic chair by the side of the bed would decide it all.

Philip Todd was a good looking man. He was in his early fifties but his good looks hadn't yet abandoned him. His dark hazel hair, darker than Allen's, had noticeable amounts of grey running through it and it was combed back neatly, to reveal a high forehead and a sharp nose. In fact his whole face was sharp. Sharp cheekbones, eyes and chin. Based on first impressions one would expect the man to be very severe and maybe even cruel.

'Ah, please come in. You must be Eustass Kid?' The voice was so different from what Kid expected, it took him a moment to realize that yes, it had been the man who had spoken. His voice was very kind and warm, no hint of severity or anger at all. It was shockingly unexpected to say the least. Realizing the man was still waiting for an answer, Kid nodded his head hastily, still at a loss of words.

'And you are Trafalgar Law?' Law was just as surprised but unlike Kid he didn't show it. He was capable of holding his mask form slipping off in the direst situations. Practice makes perfect, and he had plenty of practice thanks to Allen.

'Yes.'

'Excellent. I do wish we could have met under better circumstances but I couldn't postpone this. I have to leave in a few hours I'm afraid, and I couldn't do that before meeting you two.'

Kid continued to stare mutely at Philip Todd. It gave him a chance to better see the man, especially since he stood up from his seat. He was tall. Taller than Kid, and he himself was no small man. Lean and thin. Philip wore a suit, Kid was willing to bet it cost more than half his house, with vertical white stripes running down the grey material. It made the man seem even taller and if he hadn't spoken, very intimidating. His eyes were the most piercing brown, almost golden. The scent of rich cologne drifted to where he was still planted at the entrance. He noted it wasn't overused. Just enough to make the man seem even more appealing. He had a clean shaved face with thin, sharp lips stretched in a smile. A welcoming smile which only unnerved the two further. Where was the anger? The blame? Wasn't he the father of the guy stretched on the bed looking like a mummy?!

Speaking of which, 'I don't think I have to introduce you to my son, Allen.' Kid automatically brought his eyes to the man in question and he narrowed them immediately. Even seeing the pathetic, pitiful broken body he still felt cold anger lighting him up. He almost wanted to go there and kick the guy again a few times.

'W-What?...Why-why are they here?!...' Allen was shaking and he looked terrified. The moment Kid fixed his eyes on him, he thought the rich brat would faint. It was a damn satisfying reaction and he wasn't ashamed to say that he was proud of himself. It was worth going to hell if he managed to make Allen taste some of his own medicine.

'They are here Allen, because I asked them to come.' Philip's smooth voice answered while continuing to keep his eyes on Kid. The golden orbs betrayed the man's intelligence and Kid had no clue what was going through his mind. They seemed to calculate and weight his options. They weren't entirely warm. Something acute was there as well reminding Kid he still had to hear his sentence. Getting away scotch free wasn't going to happen.

'But he's-…' Allen's voice caught in his throat when Kid fixed him with another glare. His eyes were daring the other to finish that sentence.

'I know exactly who he is.' Philip voice dropped some of its warmth and the whole room seemed to freeze. Kid understood that this was a man who could be a great friend and a terrifying enemy. Someone who could control an entire room only with his eyes, or the sound of his voice. It wasn't surprising someone like that succeeded in life.

'Mister Kid, I understand you are the one responsible for the current state my son. Is this true?' Kid felt like he was standing before a judge. He considered saying no, but he dismissed the idea instantly. The billionaire clearly knew the answer already and he wasn't about to lie. Todd deserved every bruise, cut and broken bone. If he had the chance, he knew he would do the exact same thing again.

'Yeah. I'm the guy who put the- him in the hospital.' Kid was about to say 'the bitch' but caught himself in the last moment.

'I see.'

'W-what?! That's it!? Aren't you going to do anything about this?! He's a maniac and a mad-man! He just admitted to doing this to me!' Allen was shaking furiously in his mummified state. His elevated broken leg and his broken arms prevented him from having much movement, however his rage was unmistakable. Nobody paid him any attention.

'I plan on doing something Allen.' Kid gulped a bubble of air. The tension in Law's fingers reminded him the genius was still there. He had been so silent, Kid had forgotten his presence entirely. He fought the need to step back as Philip Todd stepped forwards. He felt trapped, and he hated it. He was a defiant, wild creature by nature. Being caged drove him crazy.

'I would like to ask you something before that though. Why did you beat up my son?' Philip was approximately two steps away from Kid and Law. He halted his advance while he waited for the reply. From the corners of his eyes, Kid could see the smug look on Todd's face change to one of incredulity.

'Why the fuck does that matter?! Send him to jail already! It's-'

'Allen. Be quiet.' Allen's lips sealed like a springed trap. His father's voice wasn't raised but it commanded such force it would have been near impossible to defy his orders.

'Maybe you should ask your son that. He deserved it.' Kid's teeth were clenched. Being in the same room as Todd was maddening. It was like locking a crazed bull in a room fully painted red.

'I have no doubt about that. But I'd like an answer form you none the less.'

'Fine. He abused and hurt someone important to me. He used his money to bully-…' Law's hand clenched hard enough to physically stop Kid. He could feel the nails piercing his skin and understood Law's silent prayer. He didn't want to be named. '-someone.'

'I feared as much.' Philip's eyes left Kid's and settled on Law who was starting to struggle with his mask. It took everything out of him to stay calm while in the same room as his abuser. Even the way he was, Todd still ignited some sort of primal, self-preserving fear inside Law. He was eternally grateful for Kid's presence. He was the pillar of strength that kept him anchored to the surface of the there and then. He couldn't severe the contact he had with Kid even if he wanted to, since once that would happen, he would drift away like a balloon full of hydrogen with its string cut. Up, up and away.

'Are you by any chance that someone?' Law didn't respond to the question, but Philip saw the answer plain as day written all over his face. His sharp eyes saddened so suddenly, Law was afraid the older man would start crying. He couldn't bring himself to associate Philip with his son, Allen. They were like complete opposites. It was unreal how kind senior Todd's eyes were in comparison to the cold, stern green eyes he had been faced with too many times in the past.

'So are you going to send me to jail or not? I don't regret putting him in the hospital and I'm not going to apologise, if that's what you're after. If I see him again I'll put him right back here too. That I can promise.' Kid knew he was treading dangerous waters but he couldn't bring himself to care. So what if this man was one of the world's richest people? Ultimately, his fate was sealed. He just wanted to hear when he was going to be put away so he could, at least, put that out of his mind and start dreading the moment when he would have to say goodbye to Trafalgar.

'No, Mister Kid. I'm not going to send you to jail.'

Wait, what? Did he hear that right? Wait, those questions were in his head weren't they?

'Wait, what? Did I hear you right?'

'Yes, you did. In fact, the reason why I called you here was to thank you and to be the one who apologises to you. I know my son and I know how he thinks. I can only imagine what he did to drive you to such extremities. Honestly, I was hoping for something like this to happen. I was hoping for him to be taught a lesson the hard way that his actions have consequences. However I didn't know he would continue to abuse my name even when I cut him off. I am terribly sorry for that and for all the trouble he had caused you. If there's any way or anything I can do or give, please don't hesitate to ask.'

The two were literally dumbfounded. Or rather, the three were dumbfounded. Allen looked just as bamboozled as Kid and Law. Philip waited patiently for the silence to be broken, knowing full well he had behaved contradictory to all expectations. The notion of NOT going to jail hadn't even crosses the three's minds. Not really. True, Kid and Law had hoped but it was a mare absurdity conjured by their mind. Like when Law was a child and he hoped that he would one day meet Santa.

The time trickled by without as much as a murmur. Kid kept expecting for the alarm to go off and he would wake up in his bed still having to face Law and Todd and Todd's father. Things never worked out like this. Not in real life at least. His mind was so far gone, he suddenly thought of the ridiculous notion that they were all fictional characters in someone else's story. And then that ridiculous notion made him angry at whatever mother-fucker came up with the plot that was his life. His rational side had its hands full with understanding, or at least trying to make a tiny bit of sense of what it had just been told by Philip. That gave free reign to his not so retinol side to continue with the absurd wonderment.

The sound of someone's growling stomach was the alarm clock they were all waiting for. Kid, Philip, even Todd, turned their heads to Law, whose cheeks were quickly colouring. What perfect timing for his body to remind him that, hey! He was freaking starving!

'Sorry…' Law muttered and turned away feeling unbelievably embarrassed. Kid felt like laughing and hugging Law while spinning around with the other man in his arms. Holy crap, he was a free man! The full meaning of it hit him, at last, and his face split into a wide grin. He nearly acted on his impulse to take Law into his arms, forgetting all about the other two in the room, had Allen not made his presence known again.

'You can't be serious?! You're- You're thanking him?! He nearly killed me! What sort of sick joke is this?!' Leave it up to Allen to spoil any good mood. Well, Kid couldn't care less about that pathetic waste of space. He could cry and wail all day long until his throat would go horse and his tear ducts would dry, and Kid would only smile with more glee.

'It is no joke. I am sorry you had to learn this way the importance of responsibility but you have proved to me time and time again that nice methods don't work with you. I have tried Allen to teach you but every time you ignored my advice and now you brought this on yourself. Just because you have power it doesn't mean you have to use it, and certainly not to oppress others. Learn from this experience.'

Todd's mouth fell open as he was being scolded. He couldn't understand why he was being given out to. Why was he, someone far superior, put below the inferior commoners? It made no sense to someone as self-centred and selfish as him.

'As for you gentlemen. May I at least treat you to lunch? It's the least I can do, and I won't take no for an answer.' Philip was smiling again and Kid found himself returning the gesture. He was stating to seriously like this old man.

'That won't be necessary.' Law's voice drifted through though he refused to look the other man in the eyes. Traces of his blush were still visible on his face and neck. He wanted to leave before this amazing piece of luck changed. He didn't want to wait for Mister Philip Todd to change his mind. And he didn't want to have another stomach-related embarrassing episode repeat.

'Nonsense. You look like you both could do with some good food. In fact I know just the perfect place.' He was past the two before they had a chance to refuse again and out the door, leaving them to follow. They were more than happy to leave the petrified Allen Leon Todd in his tightly wrapped garments of white bandages. Philip was giving instructions to Tashigi while Smoker pretended not to listen.

And that is how Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law came to be sitting at one of the tables at the G-8 Base, a restaurant designed with a military navy appearance but renowned for its fantastic cooking, courtesy of a very cheery Tashigi and a very grumpy Smoker, waiting for their waiter.

* * *

**THANK YOU for the read! Yep, that DID just happen! Kid is free! YAY! and Todd is the bad guy even in the eyes of his father! Gosh, i hate that character so much, i didn't want to give him an inch. Hmph!**

**Well, there's still a bit to go, just to settle the waters. And yes, i will end it with a hot slice of smut. (pinky swear) X3**

**Please leave a review if u can! It will make me happy and ill try my best to show that through a reply.**

**Auf Wiedersehen! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**YAY! Another chappy done and dusted! XD This is actually in may ways the last one. (not literally) Since the next one is just one long(and i mean LONG) smut scene and then 25 is a sort of Epilogue. I'm thinking one week later, just to see how the two adjust. X3 AND then...IT'S THE END! Oh gosh, i can hold my end of the promise this time since it's all already written so I KNOW it's the last of it! XD Though i am sort of sad...I grew to really like this fic, and that's why it kept stretching...and stretching...and stretching! Oh well, all good things must come to and end. Sigh...**

**So as always, THANK YOU so warmly and truly to all those who took a moment of your no doubt busy lives to leave a review. This fast update (i know it's not THAT fast but considering i also have uni, it's pretty damn quick. XD) is for all of you! X3** **Of course thank you to all those who follow, favor or simply read this too. **

**Hope you like and please please leave a review if u can. ENJOY! XD**

_**23**_

Law looked at Kid but didn't really see him, or anything else for that matter. The same was true for Kid. They were both asking themselves the same question.

Was this real?

'Did that just happen?' Kid felt like he needed a verbal confirmation from someone who he trusted. Law was the only one who could wake him up from this messed up dream or wonderful dream, depending.

'I thing…I think so.' His lips twitched and curved upwards. Upon seeing this, Kid lost all manner of control and burst into a sea of laughter, quickly dragging Law down with him. Not only did he nearly get away with murder, but he had been thanked for it! It was such a ridiculously unexpected turn of events it bordered on comedy. They continued to laugh aware they were attracting attention to themselves. Let them look and envy their mirth. Suddenly an impish, mischievous idea crosses Kid's mind. If they were looking why not offer them a show worth seeing?

'Law?' The raven-head looked up at the mention of his name, his lips slightly parted and stretched into a wide grin due to his paused outburst of glee. His eyes had a few tears welled in their corners, ready to trail sown the slightly reddening cheeks. Law looked curiously at Kid from behind long eyelashes and through eyes strikingly similar to a husky's.

Too late he saw the devilish glint in the other amber, or the smile that rapidly turned into a grin. Before he could question anything Kid reached forwards, across the table, and cupped the other's chin with one hand. The lips met into a heated embrace. Well, one was eager the other was stunned. However Law quickly lost himself into the electrifying kiss and the burning rub of Kid's tongue. It was the most effective way of, once and for all, assuring him that this was reality. Kid was his. Kid was free. Kid loved him.

Kid was the one to pull away and sit back down, though he would have been perfectly happy to continue fornicating in front of the gasping audience. He had a very content grin playing on his lips. '_That's right. Keep on looking good people. This man is mine and all you can do is keep on looking._' At least he had the decency not to shout that. But how could he help it? In his eyes, Law was the most perfect creature alive and he, lucky he, was the one to hold his heart. If that wasn't worth shouting from the top of a cliff then what was?

On his end, Law was trying his best to hide his face behind the menu. The writing across the page didn't register to his mushy brain. A very dangerous blush was blooming across his skin and he ferociously fought with it. The last thing he wanted was to attract yet more attention by looking like a virgin high-school girl. He wanted to scowl and kick Eustass for his 'bright idea' but at the same time his possessiveness was another sign of his affection. Despite his base hatred of standing out in a crowd, Law had to bite his lip to prevent form grinning like a fool.

'Let me see your face.' Kid purred the words. The other restaurant clients had turned back to their tables and their foods. It was just the two of them again.

'No.' Law was adamant in his decision. Not until he got rid of his stupid blush at least. Kid would only make fun of him if he saw the stupid state one kiss had reduced him to. If they were in a private place, well that would have been a different situation.

'Come on.' Kid continued to coax. Law's eyes peaked over the rim of the menu and Kid smiled encouragingly. The battle was nearly his. But then Law looked back down and hid his head. Eustass could only see a tuft of messy pitch black strands, and he wanted to run his hand through them.

'No. You'll laugh.' Kid doubted that highly. Though he did find Law's muttering very cute and amusing.

'Please. Pretty please.' Kid reached over and traced little shapes along the fingers holding the list of foods. He watched with satisfaction as Law's digits started to slightly but visibly twitch. Suddenly, Trafalgar pushed the menu down and faced Kid. It was all Kid could do not to laugh. His lips twitched.

'See? I knew you would laugh.' The red crawled all over Law's skin, like a contagion. Someone might think he had a rash or something infectious and they would quarantine him.

'No, I'm not.' Kid coughed not really doing much to disguise the amusement in his voice. He knew Law was cute when he blushed, having seen the relatively rare sight before. But he hadn't seen him break into such a reaction, except during sex. Was this because they were in a public place? Kid vowed to do this again because the tanned, blooming skin with glaring eyes was a delicious combination.

'You look cute.' Okay, he couldn't help the spreading grin. Law's blush deepened another few shades at being called cute. That was too adorable. Kid was curious to see how far he could push Law before he would reach his limit and magically turn into a strawberry, or some other crimson fruit. He opened his mouth to say some other magical incantation when his phone started ringing.

'Sorry. Gimme a sec.' He looked at the caller ID and had another surprise that day. Killer. Killer was calling him? Who died?

'Yeah?' His voice was very hesitant. His best friend barely ever even uses the application of a phone, and certainly not for trivial matters. It made his mind jump to the worst possibilities. Something had to be wrong.

'Hey Kid. Why do you sound so shocked?'

'You do realize you, YOU, are calling me, right?' A short pause on the other end. Across from him, Law was following Kid's end of the conversation with mild interest.

'Good point. I just wanted to congratulate you on dodging jail, you big idiot.' Kid gowned. Killer was still irked about his handling of the Todd situation. Seriously, that man could hold grudges. Wait. Did he congratulate him for dodging jail?

'How do you know that?'

'The hospital has cameras. Hacking them was child's play. Philip Todd is an interesting character.' Killer's voice was so matter of fact Kid was seriously wondering about the blonde's moral values. The notion that Killer had watched them in a some-what private situation didn't really shock him, since it hadn't been the first and he knew it wouldn't be the last. That man had no respect for other people's boundaries, though Kid knew Killer wasn't doing it to purposefully annoy others. It was just his character, precisely why he developed such a love for hacking and for butting his nose in other people's business.

'Right. Of course. I should have known. Well, thanks I guess, but I have to go.' Kid wanted to get back to Law. Killer could wait.

'Yes, Trafalgar Law looks quite eager to have you all to himself. Are you planning on kissing him again?' Kid was so surprised he turned to look behind him, half expecting to see the long blonde messy hair and the almost clownish fashion sense of his best friend.

'Where the fuck are you?!' Law was watching him with growing curiosity.

'At home. The G-8 has cameras too, you know.' He knew Killer was grinning on the other side. Smug son-of-a-.

'Well get off of them!' Kid glared straight into the lens of the nearest recording device, certain that Killer would see him. The camera was fixed dead centre on their table.

'No need to glare. That's rude.'

'Says the peeping tom.'

'Fine, fine. I'm going since Ms Jessica is on her way to your table. She's in a good mood. Oh and order the lobster. It's the best, plus it's not your money so take advantage of it.'

'Goodbye Killer.' But the other was already gone and Kid sighed with exasperation. He noticed the camera twisting around to some other table, sign that Killer had kept true to his word.

'Friend of yours?' Kid glanced at Law who was back to his usual self. Damn Killer and his interruption. Oh well, he planned to pick up the pieces after their meal.

'You could say that. You'll meet him one day and you'll get along just fine.'

'Why do you say that?' Kid smirked. Killer and Law were like two peas in a pod.

'You're both geniuses. You're both loners. You both share a detrimental love for books. I can keep going.' They both shared an interest in slicing the human body. Law with his surgeon dreams and Killer with his warped interest to hack and slash. 'On second thought, maybe you two should never meet.'

'Well, well, well! If it isn't Eustass Kid in my restaurant! What a surprise.' On cue, Jessica's strong voice boomed around them. The other customers chose to ignore their table entirely after all the previous commotions, which was just fine by Kid.

'Hi Jessica.'

'That's _Ms_ Jessica. I'm a married woman now.' Kid raised an eyebrow and she showed the wedding ring around her finger to prove it. She was practically beaming, her red lips and dark green eyes dancing with absolute joy.

'Congrats! When?'

'Jonathan proposed four months back. We just got back from our honeymoon.'

'And I wasn't invited to the wedding?' Jessica smirked and Kid chuckled.

'Yes, Kid. If I want to have a wedding destroyed you're the top of my list. But anyway, what can I get you boys?' She was the head chef but having seen Kid's unmistakable hair in the crown she decided to waiter just this once. She was still wearing her chef garbs though, and her blonde hair was tucked back under her chef's hat. It really made Kid and Law seem quite important, being served by the head of the G-8 Base.

'We'll both have the lobster. And work fast, we're hungry.' Law didn't object at Kid ordering for him. He was actually thinking of the same thing. Jessica on the other hand peered at Kid with her sharp emerald eyes as if to say, '_You do know that's expensive right?_'. In response Kid showed off all his white teeth in a toothy grin as if to answer, '_Yep I do and I have the dough right here._'

'Okay than. Two lobsters it is. Anything else?' Kid looked over at Law who shook his head.

'No, it's fine. Thanks.'

'Well then, I'll see you in a moment.' She left, her fingers knotting her red neck-chief around her neck. Jessica wouldn't be Jessica without her neck-chief.

'I'm impressed.' Kid looked back at Law.

'About?'

'You seem to know everyone around here.' Kid scoffed. Though it was sort of true, in a way. It wasn't so much that he knew them, but that they knew him. His reputation stretched far and wide.

'It's not impressive. I know Jessica because Sanji works here part-time sometimes. She offered me a job too at one point but it didn't work out all that well.'

'Really? What was it?' Law wanted to find out as much as he could about Kid. He knew he had plenty of time but he was eager to start as soon as possible.

'Waiter. Some customers were just asking to be punched in the face though.' Law looked shocked.

'You hit the customers?'

'No, but I did insult them.' Kid smirked as Trafalgar's shoulders started shaking with laughter.

'How long did you last?' Kid seemed to ponder this for a second.

'Two-' Months? Weeks? '-days.'

'My, that's…short.'

'Jessica doesn't tolerate staff that doesn't work. All that sweetness can turn sour pretty damn quick. Trust me, I know.'

'I'm sure you do. Then what about the hospital staff? How do you know them?' Kid was wondering when that would come up. Someone as curious as Law wasn't about to let that slide.

'That's even less impressing. I get into a lot of fights. Sometimes I'm the one who's in hospital.' Law didn't miss the usage of the present tense. However he had no illusion about changing Kid's wild attitude. It would be near damn impossible. It was sort of sad, that others didn't see Kid for the kind man that he truly was. He knew personally how attentive and caring the red-head could be. Maybe he was just an exception to the rule? He didn't mind that. He was more than happy to be the special one in Kid's eyes.

'So you and, um, that doctor lady are friends?' Kid chuckled heartedly.

'You mean Doctorine? The woman that looked like a witch?'

'Yes.'

'Yeah. She's a weird woman but she can hold her liquor. And she's inhumanly strong. I know because, she kicked my ass a few times.'

'You got beaten by an elderly lady?'

'Lady? Yeah right. And yeah, I did. Not ashamed to say, the woman's crazy.'

'She does seem like the strangest doctor I've ever seen.'

'Then you haven' met Hiluluk. That guy could take a page out of Doctorine's book.'

'Another doctor?' Kid smirked.

'Another madman, maybe. The amount of times he mixes up prescription or pills is terrifying.' Kid shivered as he remembered a particular incident where the kind doctor gave him a small white pill supposedly for headaches. He ended up being interned for an entire week with pains shooting through his whole system. Another hard learned lesson at the Grand Line Hospital. Never_ ever_ accept medicine form Doctor Hiluluk.

'But the Grand Line has such a good record of saved patients and recuperating patients.'

'Oh don't get me wrong. The two are good doctors. Especially Doctorine. It's just their personalities that are messed up.'

The two shared another round of hearty laughter, their hunger again forgotten. They felt like they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

**I simply love Jessica and i just had to give her A role. XD Well hope you liked and like i keep saying, again and again and again, please leave a review if u can. O-O I'm seriously co-dependent on them! I think i should get that checked out...XD**

**Oh yes, I'll update again on Saturday or Sunday. I already have the chapter done so u can be certain it will be out on time. Most likely Saturday...XD Until then, have a most pleasant week! X3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT! (I'm basically describing the whole chapter X3)**

**So basically this is the last chapter, since the next is the epilogue, and as i promised HERE'S THE SMUT! XD Seriously ppl, this is one long 9 pgs of nothing other than fun between the two. X3 Probably not the best written but i never claimed it would be so i'm sorry in advance if i screwed it up...**

**Also i DID want to post this yesterday but when i got home i was dead on my feet...No joke. I blacked out in front of the laptop screen for like 15 mins and then i forgot what i was doing...But im making it up to u by posting it now**

**And of course, thank you very very much to those who read/follow/favored this fiction. And an EXTRA warm THANK YOU to those who reviewed as well! X3 Love u ppl~ (sorry i didn't answer some of u back...Life=hectic) XD**

**Hope you like and as always hope you can find the time to review. A few words is all it takes and it makes authors so freaking happy it's kind of sad...(Well im mostly speaking for myself but im sure no author will ever tell u NOT to leave a review! XD) ENJOY**

_**24**_

Kid all but kicked the door in, only barely able to hold back. His fingers shoved the key harshly into the lock, hoping this was the right one. He couldn't see as his lips were devouring Law's and the other man was blocking his view of the door. His hands were tugging at Kid's clothes and his back was pressed firmly against the wood. Kid contemplated fucking Law there, outside his house in broad daylight. His house was somewhat sheltered from the busy street by the shrubbery and the towering trees.

His fingers gave a final attempt and thankfully the twist of the key did the trick. The door slid open and Law fell backwards, his back support gone. He yelled into the kiss and quickly locked his arms around Kid's neck to steady himself. Eustass dropped the bundle of keys on the floor and pulled Law towards him successfully preventing the other from falling. Their lips were still glued together and they chuckled into the heated action.

Kid stepped in and kicked the door closed. Trafalgar went back to his task of peeling Kid's clothes off. He pulled demandingly at the shirt and Kid complied by getting rid of it. They broke the kiss for a nanosecond to catch their breaths before launching back at each other, like crazed animals fully intending to devour the other.

In a brief, fleeting moment of clarity Law wondered how it all came down to this again. Weren't they at the G-8 engaging in meaningless conversation while waiting for their promised lobsters? Oh yeah, it all came back to him then.

* * *

Their plates were practically licked and their stomachs were, at long last, full. Law was slumped backwards in his seat, a content smile playing on his lips. His eyes were momentarily closed while he savoured the aftertaste of one of the most delicious dinners he's ever had the pleasure of having. He felt exactly like a well fed cat, lazy and happy. If there were home he'd just curl in front of the fire on the soft furry carpet, which he passionately loved, with a good book. The simple mental image made him sigh and lazily smile.

'What are you thinking of?' Law cracked one eye open to peer at Kid who was leaning slightly over the table, resting his head on his hands. His slightly drooping eyes told Trafalgar that Eustass was feeling the feline joy as well.

'I was contemplating what to do next. Maybe spent some time with a good book?' Law's lips stretched further as he saw the slight scowl on the other's face. Clearly Kid had other plans.

'That sounds really boring.' A low rumble of laughter from Law's end of the table.

'I beg to differ but I can't be bothered to have an argument right now. I'll change your mind later.'

'Good luck with that. I'm one hell of a stubborn guy.' Law hearty snickered washed over Kid and he felt like he was enveloped in a blanket of merriment. Trafalgar's mirth was seriously contagious and intoxicating. His laugh was the equivalent of all the sweet sounds in the world mixed together in a perfect symphonically mash-up. Law sat up as well and mirrored Kid's pose. They were much closer now. If either moved forwards just a little their lips would once more unite.

'I have some tricks up my sleeve Mister Eustass.' Law purred the mock title and Kid's name, letting each syllable roll off of his tongue, laced in lust. 'I bet I can think of a few things that nobody has ever tried before.' His eyes shone under the long, almost feminine lashes. 'I have ways to make you see things very differently.' He whispered the last part and slid his wet tongue slightly out to run it over his lip in a hypnotic manner. When Kid gave into his impulse and leaned over Law pulled back, leaving the other man with a frowning scowl.

'A-a-a~. Not yet. I'd rather not have to stop once we start.' Kid's scowl deepened but he was no longer frowning, rather smirking.

'Your house or mine?'

'I do believe yours is closer.' Law was smiling but it was a little bit forced, his eyes already darkening in colour. It was almost ridiculous how badly he desired the other. He imagined this is what it felt like to be slipped aphrodisiac drugs.

'It's within walking distance. Can't we just use the restaurant bathroom?' Kid's voice had an almost pleading edge to it and Law was seriously contemplating the offer. Public sex was supposed to be much more exciting.

'No.' He didn't explain his reasons. He didn't say that he planned to make as much noise as his larynx allowed before his voice would be gone. He didn't say that he planned to make Kid yell his name while driven by merciless ecstasy. And he certainly didn't say that he planned for them to go at it like rabbits in heat.

'But-'

'You're wasting time.' Law had to admit he loved seeing Kid's defeated look and the pleading eyes were so absolutely mouth-watering Law nearly threw all his 'plans' out the proverbial window. But he was stubborn too and Kid was about to see how assertive he could be once his mind was set on something.

'Fine already. Let's go.' Kid was ardent as hell and Law could see it in his every move. He was swelling with pride at his effect over the red-head. With a few promising words and enticing actions he had Kid twirled around his fingers. Truth was, he himself was just as dependant on Kid but he was just much better at hiding it.

He watched as Kid left the money for the meal on the desk, not counting it. Whatever Philip Todd gave them was in the bundle of greenery. Law could tell from the size it was much more than required for two lobsters, but didn't draw attention to his observation. He was happy to get rid of anything that belonged to Todd, even though senior Todd was such a nice man. Some wounds took a bit longer to scar over and eventually be forgotten. His were still raw.

The moving to Kid's house took no more than fifteen minutes, mostly because they were practically running in their haste to reach the privacy of the brick walls. The walk was silent mainly because a single word, low and raspy, would be the final drop for both of them and they would start copulating in the middle of the street.

When Law recognised Kid's house, in the near distance, he was so grateful he nearly started offering thanks to the heavens. They followed the wounding path of stones that connected street to front door and as soon as they were partially covered by the almost leafless bushes the dams broke. It was Kid who made the first move, yanking Law into his grasp and mashing their eager lips together. His skilled tongue was past Law's fasted than Law anticipated and he was totally swept away by the sheer force and effectiveness of Kid's attack. He literally felt like he was being consumed.

Oh but the keys. The damn, idiotic, moronic, frustrating, fucking keys! Law had been ready to throw them in a nearby gutter when, by the second try, they refused to open the door and let them through. He knew he was partly to blame since he was so selfishly demanding all of Kid's attention but under the influence of addictive lust his ability to think straight was all but gone. Turned to ash by Kid's devastating fire.

* * *

Kid sealed his lips over Law's sensitive skin just below the jaw and tightened his teeth hard enough to wake the other from his flashback. Kid was a possessive bastard. He demanded, not asked, for Law's full attention and he wasn't above playing dirty to become the centre of those blue-grey wide eyes. Satisfied with the gasp of surprise and the clench of Law's fingers around his neck, Kid ran his tongue along the hurt flesh soothingly.

He felt Law bring him up so they could reunite in another heated and destructive kiss and Kid was perfectly fine with that. He moved further into the house, aware they were still a long way from any horizontal hard surface. Law could only take baby steps back for fear of tripping and falling. But that was fine, because the ever resourceful Eustass Kid had a solution. He griped Law's thighs and pulled them up forcing Law to practically jump on him and cross his legs around his waist. There. Now Kid was free to move while still having Law's delectable lips pressed to his. Dilemma deleted.

However going up the stairs like that was impossible. He smirked into the kiss. Like his very thin and snapping string of patience even allowed for that. He was so far gone, lost in everything that was Law, he couldn't tell up from down or right from left. His immediate solution was the couch. Oh wait. It was still stained with blood and grime from…before. Kid was cursing with such creative and colourful oaths, in his mind, he would have taught the devil a new thing or two.

Law was begging him to hurry up, slightly annoyed when Kid stopped moving. He didn't say it, since his mouth was being put to much better use, but his fingers clawed at Kid's exposed back and tugged at his fiery strands. The lashing of his tongue became more animated and it turned to merciless whipping. Kid had to fight hard to prevent his control from slipping away and lose his dominant role. Though the thought of Law dominating him was oddly very exciting.

Suddenly Law pulled back, an angry gleam in his full-blown eyes. His pupils so stretched they looked black .The usually calm and calculating blue turned to ice.

'What are you waiting for?' Kid felt the uncharacteristic growl pull at his strings and sent jolts directly down south. Law was sexy no matter what he did.

'Where do you want to be fucked? Table or bed?' Kid's voice was reduced to such a primal state it sounded alien to his own ears.

'Both. Table then bed.' Kid smirked but didn't have time to do more as Law pounced on him again, happy to take advantage of the dropped guard.

Now that he had a destination in mind, it sure made things easier. Kid could feel Law's heels digging into his sides, pressing him to move faster. At some point he impatiently kicked off his boots and they landed god-know-where. The long kiss was finally ended when Law fell backwards, his back stretching nicely on the cherry wood. Kid grinned as he remembered his words of that morning. It looked like he was really going to eat Law and the raven-haired man looked content with being the dessert. In fact his cocky smile encouraged it.

Then a new problem made itself known. Kid was ready to scream with exasperation. As soon as he solved one another took its place. It was like the freaking universe was against him getting laid anytime soon and if he could he would have stuck his middle finger to the fucking world. He groaned. Law noticed the sudden change in demeanour and he quirked an eyebrow.

'I don't have lube.' Kid was ready to face palm his own stupidity. Damn damn damn damn damn.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Law paled at the news. No way was he stopping this moving train because of lubricant. He'd taken it dry before. It hurt and burned but he could deal with it, if he had no other option. And stopping was NOT an option. 'Don't you have anything that can work?' He looked hopefully at Kid. The wheels turned and twisted inside Eustass skull, searching, searching, searching and finding.

'Would olive oil work?' Law had to remind himself that Kid was new to the whole guy with guy relationship, just to prevent himself from slapping the other.

'Yes! That's perfect.' Kid grinned, quite obviously proud of himself, and descended on top of Law. The momentarily anger that Trafalgar felt at Kid's lack of common sense was gone the instant he felt the lean muscle push into his fleshy cavern. In an instant his mind was reduced again to the state of a blank canvas just waiting to be drenched in splashes of passionate and vibrant colours. When Kid pulled away again, Law moaned, whined and groaned. All three noises one after the other.

'Gimme a sec. I'll be back as soon as I can.' Kid trailed a few butterfly kisses along Law's neck to his ear and closed his lips around the sensitive cartilage before whispering his next words in the most seductive and commanding tone he managed to conjure. 'Play with yourself until I get back. I want to see you please yourself.' Law visibly shook at the lewd command and moaned wantonly. He didn't know if Kid was still there or already gone since his eyes were closed and his senses were positively fried.

His fingers unzipped his own trousers and pulled his black briefs slightly down, just enough to reveal his neglected, hard manhood. His fingers trailed along the tip at first, a low moan building in his throat. When he reached the base of the shaft he enclosed the length and lightly squeezed before starting to build a repetitive up and down motion. His other hand moved from his stomach, under his shirt and across his chest. With his mind's eyes he was picturing Kid's thin lips descending on his cock and his sinfully perfect tongue twirling and twisting around the member. The dark red eyed looking up at him while his mouth was being filled. Law could imagine Kid moaning and sending shivers down his nerve endings sharp enough to be considered painful. His rhythm sped up slightly when he pictured Kid's cheeks hollowing while he applied suction around his appendage. His moans were becoming more vocal and he was sure Kid could hear him, if he wasn't standing right there in the room already. His body shivered with that idea. Kid watching him please himself. There was something very, very arousing at the prospect. He wasn't even aware he was repeating Kid's name in a throaty whisper, like a prayer or a mantra.

'I'm here.' Kid's voice was lower still and his breath danced on Law's lips before they were swiped over by the intense inferno streaming along Kid's tongue. Law's hands were replaced with Kid's and Trafalgar had the pleasure of having his dream played out.

Kid pushed Law's black and yellow hoodie over his head, his hand not slowing its rhythm around the twitching member for a moment. He loved seeing the tanned, smooth skin before him especially when it was blooming such a beautiful red colour. Eustass trailed wet and marking kisses down the arching body before letting his tongue dart out and over the mushroom head, smirking as he saw Law's spine arch even further and his eyes roll into his head. Deciding to drop the teasing, just this once, he enclosed the entire length, doing all the right things which he knew would very quickly push Law over the edge. From the verbal stream of profanities and lewd noises Kid gathered Trafalgar was just barely clinging to said edge. A gently nudge and he would fall. Without prior warning, Eustass growled deep making his throat muscles vibrate and transmit that straight to Law's sex organ.

'KID!' The first and last coherent word Law uttered since Kid's lips touched his erection and until he came violently. His bridged body fell back, like a crumbled construction, and his eyes snapped shut as he rode the fierce orgasm. His lips parted and sighed in pleasure while his muscles took a moment to recuperate. He found it hard to believe that Kid hadn't done this with a man before. He was amazing at it. A natural at sucking dick.

Kid let some of the white substance trail from the corner of his mouth, down his neck and chest, while rising up and towering over Law who was still basking in his afterglow. He smiled wickedly, not parting his lips for fear of spilling their contents, before lifting Law's head slightly and sealing their lips together. Trafalgar was still out of it and didn't register what was happening at first. He didn't know why there was such a strange taste coating Kid's tongue or why it felt like he was swallowing a slightly solid liquid. When reality dawned on him it was too late. His own substance was down his throat and Kid pulled back, his impish grin still set upon his face.

'What the hell?! That's gross.' Law wiped the side of his mouth and glared at Kid who was chuckling heartedly. He contemplated slapping the smile right off that face but resisted the urge.

'I think it tastes sweet.' Kid licked his lips, cleaning anything remaining and watched with great amusement as Law frowned. 'I think you taste sweet.' Law's frown and scowl were dropped very rapidly to be replaced by his usual cocky smile. The smile Kid loved seeing.

'Aw. You say all the right things. Come here. Let me pay you back.' Law beckoned to Kid with a most enticing gesture of his hand and Kid obeyed. His body leaned towards the other, enticed, attracted, hypnotised.

Trafalgar moved the palm of his hand along the curve of Kid's jaw, down the protruding vein along his neck, tracing the defined collarbone, down the chiselled chest and taunt muscles, finally coming to rest in the fine curled hair just below the bellybutton. He hovered his hand there as if waiting for something.

'Please?' Kid guessed Law was waiting for something along the lines, no doubt intent on extracting some sort of revenge. However he was wrong and Law shook his head with his cheeky smile right where it belonged. His fingers played with the short red hair.

'Nope. Try again.' Kid really needed some friction and he didn't really have the patience for a teasing game. This was so unfair! But one thing he learned about Law thus far, was that he was one stubborn son-of-a-bitch.

'Sorry?' Again, wrong.

'Nope. One last try Eustass. Think carefully or the deal is off.' Law let his fingers go a little bit lower, just enough to slightly touch the burning flesh before pulling them back and twirling another round of doodles around the short strands.

'You can't be serious.' Kid was panting at this stage and he resisted the dark call of simply bucking his hips into the teasing hand. If he did that though Law would pull back and he would be left swollen and aching. What a torturer! 'You're the devil!' Kid was angry to hear his voice come out so whining and pleading.

'Oh but I am serious and I'm much more dangerous than the devil.' Law ran his tongue down Kid's smooth chin, nipping slightly and grazing it lightly with his incisors and sharp canines.

'Thank you?!' Kid said the dumbest thing that came to mind. He was so fucking needy he was beginning to sound like a back door alley whore.

'For?' Law murmured while continuing to taste more of Kid's skin. Seriously? That was the magic word, or rather words?!

'For…the treat?' Law pulled back enough to laugh lightly.

'There we go. Good manners always come in handy.' Kid groaned and rolled his eyes but the eyeballs stopped short when Law's teasing palm slid south and at long last grasped the length twitching with neglect. Kid gasped at the devastating pleasure of one simple touch.

Trafalgar looked at Kid's content face as his hand worked independently. He wanted to find the perfect recipe that would lead to Kid's downfall. He wanted to know all of Eustass' hidden sweet spots and hit them all with one fell swoop. His keen eyes studies Kid with great interest and noted how every change in pressure, location and speed resulted in varied twitches, shivers, vocal outlets and facial contraptions.

As his nimble fingers concentrated on their task, he captured Kid's mouth and explored the fleshy cavern to his heart's content. He was in complete control and he loved dominating Eustass. The thought that he was the one to dictate weather Kid would feel absolute pleasure or insanity with one touch or an absence of said touch sent renewed, vigorous jolts to Law's southern region, already half hard once more. Kid's face was delicious torture. His mouth was wide open, his eyes closed, the red taint was in high relief against the snowy pale skin and his muscles were visibly tense. Tremors rolled off of his tongue with his every groan and moan and Law eagerly swallowed them all and every gasping breath.

He could feel Kid getting closer from the eagerness with which he bucked his hips into Law's hand to get as much desired friction as he could, and he stopped. Law withdrew his hand and pushed Kid slightly back by pressing against his chest. Kid had such a pleading look on his face it made Law lean down and plant a soothing and very loving kiss at the corner of his mouth.

'I want to taste you too.' Kid's whole persona lit up and Law smiled. Kid was behaving like a kid, no pun intended, who just heard Santa was on the roof and had presents. Law slid from the table and Kid took his place. Trafalgar moved in between the two well-worked limbs and ran his hand from knee to thigh, excruciatingly slow. Eustass was so far gone he couldn't stream coherent words together, only whine in exasperation. The burning in his loins was quickly turning painful and his nails left angry scratches along the wood of the table. Another thing he would have to explain to his aunt…..

'Hurry…the…fuck….up!...' If Kid wasn't panting so hard he might have been able to sound more threatening.

'Haste makes waste.' Gosh Law was loving this. His payback was so delectable he wanted to push it further but decided against it. Kid looked like he was ready to resort to violence or burst into tears and besides, Law was pretty sure he'd learned his lesson.

Trafalgar knelt and without further ado, took as much of the length as he could in his mouth. It didn't all fit since it was so large but his hand made quick work of any remaining areas. From his place he had a perfect view of Kid's upper body. Eustass' head was fully thrown back and his chest rose and fell at a rapid rate, no doubt falling short compared to the speed of his heartbeat. Law could feel his blood pulsing and it was an alluringly intoxicating rhythm. Kid came in record time. Law didn't mean to brag but he knew he was good. He was THAT good. Kid didn't stand a chance in the face of his trained lips, because unlike Kid, Law had _only_ been with other men. On top of which he was a quick learner and a brilliant observer. He easily identified all the key marks he had to hit in order to make a man beg on his knees for his touch.

He quickly swallowed to prevent himself from choking and once he was done and the last of Kid's spasms were calmed down he was free to get back up and take a closer look at Kid's expression contorted in pleasure. It wasn't a disappointing sight. Eustass opened his eyes, his nostrils still slightly flared and gulped down large quantities of oxygen to cool his overheated interior and grabbed Law's nape to pull him down. The two tongues met for the hundredth time that day and they easily fell in their practiced dance. Kid could taste himself and he noted the difference. While Law had an almost sweet fragrance he was all man, musty and strong. And together the two made a very delicious dish.

'Shall we take this upstairs?' Trafalgar's voice was gasping for lack of air and Kid eased on the force of his kiss, but only slightly.

'No. Food should be eaten at the dinner table.'

Before Law could argue further Kid grasped his hips and turned him around, in seconds once again reversing their positions. The surrounding changed so quickly Law involuntarily yelped and looked wide eyed at the smirking red-head. He opened his mouth to speak which was a rooky mistake. Too late he understood his mistake and the trap was sprung. Kid was on him in a flash, and this was no loving slow mesh of lips. Oh no, Kid was going to eat everything Law had to offer. His passionate screams would be the perfect dessert. Law found himself entirely at the mercy of the other, his nerves lighting up like fireworks and the fire rushing through him like lightning. A natural disaster.

He was easily splayed on the surface, spreading his legs without being told and slightly raising his hips so Kid would have easier access to his entrance. He felt adrenalin mix with euphoria in an ecstatic combination as Kid left him and dipped his fingers in the olive oil. The green bottle had been patiently waiting on the side of the table to condiment the meal that was Trafalgar. The foreplay and teasing was thrown out the window, both aching to feel the much more equatorial heat envelop them and reduce them to charred sacks of satisfaction. Eustass pushed the first digit in slowly but eagerly and Law beckoned for him to go faster. Three digits and Law was rocking his hips with zest and shamelessly calling to Kid. He was ready to meet his Armageddon at the tips of this one man's fingers.

Satisfied with the elasticity of Law's muscles, Kid withdrew and proceeded to coat himself with the sleek and slippery liquid. It made his skin glisten in the light. Law bit his lower lip and still didn't manage to stifle the wanton moan bursting out of him. Kid worked quickly, his eyes glued to Law at all times. Eyes on the prize. One thrust and he was all in, the oil making the intrusion easy and painless. He hovered for a moment while he ravished Law's lips with his own, and started moving when Trafalgar bucked his hips impatiently. Long legs wrapped around his back and drew him as far in as physically possible. Kid groaned and gasped as he felt Law constrict and loosen around his cock at all the right moments. The rhythm was hard and rough and deadly. Kid found Law's magic spot in a matter of seconds and continued to attack it with devastating accuracy like a battling ram intent on braking Law's last line of defence.

The younger man's voice filled the room with profanities and curses and his fingers clawed at Kid's flesh. His teeth bit and drew blood. The sex was pure raw animalistic and wild. It was the most amazing thing Law had ever felt and he was fighting desperately to hold on to his sanity. A battle he was fast losing under Kid's mercilessly superb charge.

It was no surprise at all when he was the first to reach climax again, and it was violent. It was the sort of orgasm that hit like a rocket and momentarily shook his whole existence. Not only did his mind go as blank as a sheet of paper but in that instant he couldn't even remember his own name. The sort of orgasm that had Law slurring streams of incoherent words and his whole body paralysed. His legs went slack around Kid's waist and the later grabbed them since he wasn't done yet. He hooked them over his shoulders where they easily settled. Eustass continued to thrust feeling the same mind-shattering bliss on the tip of his own tongue. He could practically taste it, and when he did, he nearly crumbled to the floor with the force of it. His legs didn't have the strength to hold his frame up and Kid barely prevented himself from falling over Law and crushing him. It took them entire minutes to fall back to their bodies, gravity eventually pulling them back to earth.

'Holy fuck…That was…Shit.' And still Kid's voice was raspy and lacking. He kissed a trail along Law's arched neck while the other made sense of the seemingly unknown language. Human speech sounded alien to his mushed up brain.

'Yeah…I'm so…God.' Both eating some of the words out of their sentences but they got the message across. This had literally been a mind-blowing orgasm. So vivid Law was still seeing bright, multi-coloured stars.

'I love you.' The one sentence Kid could say and know with absolute certainty.

'I love you too.' The only thing that filtered and made sense to Law in that instant.

They kisses, letting their bodies calm down. This was only the beginning of the night after all. There was still the bed area of the house to take care of. Law smiled lovingly into the kiss. He knew it in that perfect moment. His heart leaped and skipped with nothing more than perfect joy. This was his place, right along the Red Demon of All Blue. In those arms he felt safe and he yearned for nothing more.

Where once he was lost he was now found. Eustass Kid was the one to find him.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! XD Hope you liked and please review. (pretty please...X3)**

**In the weekend ill update the last piece and u'll have the end of this fiction and i can finally sleep easy until i start with another project and ill go through this whole cycle again and of course ill learn nothing and end up doing this in a never ending loop and- ... I sense i've gone too far...So ill stop here! XD**

**See u soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! XD**

**Thank you to all those who read up to this point and to those who reviewed! U people made my day and were the source of my motivation! I could never thank you enough with words but for what it's worth, THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH! And a thanks to those who favored and followed this fiction too of course! XD**

**For those who are wondering, Killer and Law will NOT meet here. Sorry. I had a (hopefully) better idea a few weeks ago and made sure they not meet on purpose. (yes...I am pure evil!) I simply got taken up with the LaF (lost and found) universe so i decided to write a series of other fictions in this universe with various parings and character stories. One of them is certainly Killer's and THAT'S when they'll meet! (don't ask me for details cos i know none...XD)**

_**Epilogue**_

Kid threw a glance around. There were a lot of people. A LOT. At what appeared to be a party thrown in his honour for his miraculous sentence avoidance by, and he was willing to bet good money on this, Nami and Sanji. Spectacular. Gosh he loved parties. Yes, he was being very very very very sarcastic.

A small pull on his sleeve and he turned to look at Law, standing beside him and beaming most likely at his grimacing face, another thing he was willing to bet on.

'We can leave early if you want. We can have our own celebration.' Kid's crankiness crumbled and he grinned oh so happily. There was no denying what that subtle batting of eyelashes and sing-song alluring voice meant. Looks like he was getting lucky again tonight.

Exactly one week passed since the GLH (Grand Line Hospital)-meeting Philip Todd-getting away with murder incident and during those short seven days their relationship had simply escaladed and solidified. Kid was shocked to realize the more time he spent with Law and the more he knew about him, the more he wanted to find yet more. The guy was so mysterious at times Kid knew it would take him a lifetime to even get below the surface of his skin, that is, if Trafalgar didn't throw him a bone. He didn't mind though. It was the same feeling he got when he was looking at some new and seemingly impossibly complex piece of machinery and he had to take it all apart only to put it all back together in one piece. There was dread but also curiosity and excitement at the prospect of slowly and steadily getting acquainted with the engine. Law was now that engine and Kid had every intention to slowly peel away all the layers until he'd get to the very core of his being. And if that took his whole life then he would say, '_Time well spent_.'

But all that was a secondary worry. Right now his mind was occupied with the enticing promise of sex. When was it never?... He scanned the room again, just to see if he could slip out with ease. He was the main guest after all. Though by the look of things, he was already long forgotten. A very illogical part of him felt slightly angry at that. '_The party started like ten minutes ago! Come on!_'

Nami, the mastermind behind the scare-the-holy-crap-out-of-Kid operation, laughed merrily while having some sort of discussion with Vivi. Gossip? _'Most likely.'_

Luffy was stuffing his face with the available food and Kid was again amazed at the amount going down that skinny throat. Was that even physically possible? _'Luffy defies the laws of physics.'_

Bonney was right beside Luffy and they seemed to be competing with each other. The food didn't stand a chance. Kid remembered his personal question all those days ago. It looked like there was actually going to be an answer to '_who would eat more, Luffy or Bonney?_' Too bad he didn't care enough to stay and find out.

Sanji was dancing and most likely, bothering the hell out of Nami and Vivi though the later was smiling sweetly. The blonde was the waiter of the party and he had two fancy parfaits on his tray which he served the girls. '_The guys are going to get nothing. Surprise, surprise._'

Zoro looked…no different from his usual self. Lazy expression and sleepy eyes. '_Ten seconds before he goes into a corner and falls asleep._' He sure knew how to behave at a party. Kid found himself rolling his eyes at the kendo captain. Honestly, where did he find those friends of his?

Surprisingly there were a few faculty members present as well. Professor Robin clinked her glass with Shanks. Kid refrained from giving him the title of professor. Shanks had a faint but distinct blush creeping on his cheeks and Kid recognised the signs of drunkenness all too well. He hoped to god the home room attendant was behaving this way due to previously ingested alcohol because one glass was just too sad an explanation.

Even the music teacher, Brook was there. He was the source of the music while he pranced around with his violin. A crowd was already joining in and singing. The skeletal man was going to become the heart of the party at this rate. He was a really people person.

Ace, Luffy's brother, was home for the first time in months and he got dragged around as well. Kid knew him from passing only. They'd never actually met since he was away with his job so much of the time. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Ace made his way towards Robin and…started chatting her up? What was it with those two brothers? Was this going to be another episode of the stable boy and the princess pairings?

Killer was….Wait, Killer?! Kid hadn't even seen him in like forever and he blinked to make sure he wasn't under the influence of some halogen. What the hell was Killer, of all the shocking creatures in the universe, doing at a party away from his precious laptop and cameras? Kid was looking, string even, wide eyed as his best friend and Bonney started talking and then-! He physically gasped. Had Killer just smiled?! Was he even capable of that?! Kid shook his head and let his eyes drift away before his head would explode with all the question involving that peculiar scene.

Stranger yet, Kid shifted his gaze when he saw a large white body in the far corner and smirked. The three stooges. But of course...They seemed to be arguing about something, albeit in a friendly manner. Well, Penguin seemed more stuck in the middle of whatever Bepo and Shachi were discussing.

Tashigi was there too. She was out of her police uniform and Kid wondered why she was there at all. Who even made this crazy invite list? This had to be the weirdest gathering of people Kid had ever seen together at a social event. He almost wanted to stay and see things escalade to disaster, because he had no doubt something was bound to go down around those misfits.

And of course, where there was Tashigi there was Smoker. Yep, that did it. Now Kid wanted to leave again. The older man just looked irked, plain and simple. He was hating this even more than Kid but something prevented him from simply leaving. Tashigi had her moves…

Kureha was laughing joyously and downing her ever present bottle of strong whatever. Well, this list was officially becoming freaky. Kid just hoped Nami had the decency to hide any alcohol far far away or there was going to be eminent trouble. And there were cops present...Wonderful.

Chopper was talking to her and he looked like a child listening to an adult. She seemed to be giving out to him. He must have done some medical procedure different from what she, Doctorine, envisioned as correct therefore it was wrong. '_Good luck getting out of that one alive Doc._'

Jessica and her husband, Jonathan, were present too. They looked very different out of their uniforms. Jessica out of her chef's white garments and Jonathan from his…well he didn't have a uniform. He just looked regular, though Kid knew he was far from. Nice guy though.

'Ready to go?' Law looked up at him and he was almost smirking. Admittedly he had watched the multitude of changing expressions flash across Kid's face with great interest.

'Um..sure.' Eustass shook himself out of his daydream. What the fuck?! He was being distracted by such stupid things when he had such a tasty treat making googly eyes at him. Again, what the fuck?!

'We can stay if you want. It's your party.'

'Fuck that. I want to hear you sing and see you dance on my bed.'

The two left and nobody noticed.

* * *

**PFFF! That's the first thing i would notice! XD But that's because my eyes would be glued to them the whole time. I bet they would run, not walk, away from me! XD**

**Well here it is dear readers! THE END! but not really, because i intend to further explore their relationship in one or two of those other fictions in the LaF universe i mentioned above. XD**

**As always, pretty please review! Well im off to change the settings of this fiction to complete! XD FINALLY!~**


End file.
